


Leo's Heartache and new challenges

by KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: "Angst, "Mpreg", "Relationship", "Revenge", "Romance", "drama", "egg", "family", "hatching", "karma", "retromutagen", "turtletots", Age Regression, Babies, Brothers, Cheating, Cockroaches, Dimensions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Leo is an awesome daddy, M/M, Marriage breakdown, Nightmares, Parenthood, Phobia, Portals, Technodrome, Turtlecest, Underage Sex, two headed lizard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 74,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own the rights to TMNT but own the rights to the other characters.</p><p>Donatello and Leo are together and have four children :Noah, Kane, Kieran and Sean, who are now two. Leo is 16, Raph is 14 in the first chapter, turning 15 in next chapter. Don is 14 and Mikey is 13. Raph and Leo have always had a spark and things get out of hand one night. Don finds out and hatches a plan to get Raph out of the way. Life changes for them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leo and Don

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the family.

Leo and his family: the quads, Noah, Kieran, Sean and Kane, and Leo's partner and brother, Don, were having dinner at the kitchen table. It was a noisy affair with four two-year-olds, but Leo wouldn't have it any other way. He was proud of his family and he still couldn't believe he was a dad. He'd always wanted kids and had leapt for joy when he'd discovered he was gravid. Everyone else was also happy. Well, apart from Raphael. For obvious reasons.

Leo and Raphael had always had a special bond and they'd briefly dated before Leo had ended things and hooked up with Don. Raphael had been devastated, but Leo had been steadfast with his decision. The break-up wasn't because he didn't love Raphael. He did with all his heart. The break-up was, because he wanted kids and he knew Raphael had never wanted any, but he'd have been shocked if he'd bothered to ask Raphael again about kids before he'd announced his decision. Raphael had thought about it and changed his mind, but Leo didn't know that. He hardly saw Raphael these days. He was always out with Casey bashing the Purple Dragons or over at his apartment, but the tension between him and Raphael was as thick as oatmeal when the temperamental turtle was around. Leo hated it and wished that he and his brother could make peace someday. The leader sometimes wondered if he'd made the right decision dumping Raphael, but he squashed those thoughts when he thought about his beautiful children.

No. I did the right thing, Leo thought. It wouldn't have worked out with me and Raph. Kieran looked like Leo. He was forest green and had his sapphire eyes and the other three had Don's olive skin and hazel eyes. Kieran and Kane were quiet children and the other two were mischievous imps. Noah had a bit of a temper like Raphael, but Leo was usually able to soothe him with a kiss or a hug. Leo adored his kids and would lay down his life for them in an instant.

Leo thought about Raphael again. I know it's wrong, but I do miss him, Leo thought. I know we need to talk about what happened yesterday. I have to tell him he has to get over me. I'm with Don now and he has to accept it. But I know I'll never stop loving him. I hope Don never knows that. It'd crush him and he's been so fantastic. He doesn't deserve that heartache. Man, I'm so conflicted. No, despite my feelings, I have to stay with Don. I have a family with him. Raph has to accept that.

"Evenin,'" a familiar gruff voice with a thick Brooklyn accent, said, as he entered the kitchen.  
"Hey, Raph," Leo said.

"Hi," Don said pleasantly.  
"Uncle Waphie," Kane said, trying to get off of his chair.

"Get back on your chair and finish your dinner," Don admonished, and pushed his son back down. "No dessert if you don't."  
Kane pouted, but did as he was told.

"There's lasagne in the oven if you're hungry, Raph," Leo said.  
"Thanks." Raphael got a plate, dished up for himself and sat down.

Raphael patted Kane's head and smiled. He loved his nephews, but he couldn't help feeling sad and jealous, because it could have been him and Leo with a family. Instead, he was literally forced to watch Leo and Don play happy families every day. He pretended he was okay with it, but he wasn't deep down and his love for Leo still burned. I'll never stop lovin' Leo, he thought. Maybe it's wrong, but I can't help it. I wanna talk ta him 'bout yesterday. It didn't feel wrong. It felt so right and we belong together. We always have.

"Master Splinter's in his room," Raphael said. "Said he'll be out later. Have ya seen Mikey?"  
"Out at the movies," Leo said.  
"Cool. Hey, Leo. I wanted ta ask yer advice on somethin'. Yer good at relationship advice."

"Need my help?" Don asked.  
"No," Raphael said quickly. "But thanks."  
"Okay."

Don got a bad feeling. Raphael had always asked him for relationship advice and now he was asking Leo. It was strange. Could it just be a ploy of Raph's to get Leo to talk alone? Did Raph still have the hots for Leo or was he just being paranoid? Don decided he'd eavesdrop to satisfy his curiosity.

"Can we talk after dinner, Leo?" Raphael asked,  
"Um, sure," Leo said nonchalantly. 

Raphael cleared the plates after dinner and stacked them in the sink. "I'll wash and rinse," he said.  
"No. It's fine. I got this," Don said. "Just seat the kids in front of the TV. It'll keep them busy until I'm done.  
"Thanks. It was great."  
"No problem."

Raphael seated his nephews in front of the TV and tuned it to the Looney Tunes. Then he and Leo wento the dojo.

XXXXX 

Leo shut the dojo door and said, "I assumed you wanted privacy, Raph."  
"Ya got that right," Raphael said. He strode towards Leo, pushed him against the wall and pinned him there. Then he licked Leo's neck.  
"Raph, you can't. I'm with Don and we have a family."  
That didn't matter shit ta ya when we fucked yesterday. Ya enjoyed it as much as me. Admit it. Ya still want me."  
"Raph...."  
"Fearless, why don't ya just admit it?" Raphael said and nibbled Leo's neck.  
"Because it's wrong."  
"No. What's wrong is that yer just with Don, because ya got a family. Do ya even love him?"  
"He's been wonderful, Raph."  
"Ya didn't answer the question, Leo."  
Leo sighed. "I love you, Raph. I always have. I got with Don, because I knew he wanted kids as much as me. You didn't want any."  
"That's true. I didn't, but I'd been 'bout ta tell ya I'd changed my mind when ya sprung that break-up shit on me. I wanted kids. With ya."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I wanna be with ya, Leo." Raphael tilted Leo's face up and stared into his eyes. "I love ya. Leave Don and be with me."  
"I want to be with you, too, Raph."  
Raphael's golden eyes lit up and he smiled, making Leo's heart flip. "When ya gonna tell Don?"  
"Tonight."  
Raphael nuzzled Leo's neck. Then he pulled him closer and their lips met in a bruising kiss.

Raphael broke the kiss and said, "That was amazin'. And us being together again's the best early birthday present for me. I love ya, Leo, so much, and I promise I'll also always be there for the kids."  
"I love you too and I'll never let you go this time."  
"Ya better not, ya big doofus," Raphael said and smiled. "Go before he gets suspicious."

Unbeknownst to the lovers, Don had been listening outside the dojo door. Leo cheated on me, he thought irately. I should have known something was up when he acted all jumpy last night. He said it was because he'd been having nightmares. Meanwhile, he'd been fucking Raphael! There's no way I'm letting him break up my family. I have to do something fast. And I just know what to do. Something drastic. Bishop always said he wanted to experiment on Raphael the most, because he pisses him off with his cocky attitude and wisecracks. Going against Raphael is wrong. He was raised as my brother, but he's crossed the line and I see no other way out of this. I hate him for messing with Leo and he deserves this.

Don pulled out the phone and made a call. "Agent Bishop, Donatello here."  
"Greetings, turtle. Why are you calling me? Thought you hated me."  
" I do, but I hate someone else more. Raphael."  
"Your brother. What's he done to piss you off? Steal your cereal?"  
"Worse." Don told him and told him what he wanted.  
"Okay. Suppose I do that, what will you give me?"  
"Raphael, of course. You can do with him whatever you want, but you first do what I want and I want to be able to watch."  
"You got it, turtle. Be at my lab at ten tomorrow."  
"Got it. Ciao."

Don disconnected the call and grinned. Raphael will soon be out of the way, he thought. I'm being a bastard, I know, but Raphael deserves this. He shouldn't have messed with my Leo and my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Oh. Sounds like Raph's in deep trouble.


	2. Leo tells Don

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don's revenge begins.

Later that night, June 21, Leo sucked in a deep breath, as he sat across from Don at the kitchen table. The kids were in bed and it was their ritual to talk in the kitchen after everyone had gone to bed. Even Raphael had gone to his room just after nine, which was unusual. Leo knew it was time to tell his mate. He nervously cleared his throat.

"You okay, Leo?" Don asked. "You look tense."

Shit. How do I go about this, Leo wondered?

"Don, there's something you need to know," Leo said.  
"What, Leo? You look so serious? Are you ill?"  
Leo shook his head. "I.."  
"You what?"  
"There's no easy way to say this, but me and Raph had sex. It wasn't planned. It just happened."  
Don blinked. "Say what?"  
"Me and Raph had sex."  
Don swallowed hard and a look of hurt crossed his face. "But you're sorry, right? It was a one-time thing and you won't do it again? We'll work through it, Leo." Don placed his hand on Leo's.  
Leo shook it off. "No, Don, I don't want to work through things and I'm not sorry. I love Raph. I always have and I always will. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I'm not sorry for being with Raph. We love one another."  
"What about the kids?"  
"I love them and I'll always be there for them and for you, but I can't be with you romantically, Don. You deserve better and someone who'll love you."  
"I don't understand, Leo. Is it something I did?"  
"No, Don. You've been terrific. It's me and I'm sorry, but I can't be with you."  
"You have been distant. Now I know why. It's always been him," Don said bitterly. "You thought about him, even when we made love, didn't you?" Leo flushed. "I guess I got my answer. Where do we go from here?"  
"Why aren't you mad? Curse me, fight me. Damn it."  
Don sighed sadly. "I'm not mad at you, Leo. I'm hurt, but I always felt something...." Don tensed, sensing someone else was present. Looking up, he saw Raphael standing in the doorway, arms folded. "How much did you hear?" Don demanded.

"Everythin'," Raphael said. "Don, I'm sorry it came out like this, but me and Leo..."  
Don banged his fist hard on the table. "Shut the fuck up, Raphael, you fucking homewrecker. I'm talking to Leo."

"Don't talk to him like that," Leo shouted. He jumped up, raced to Raphael's side and flung his arm around his waist. "Blame me if you want to blame anyone. It's my fault. I could have said no, but I didn't."  
"It don't matter whose fault it was," Raphael said. "What matters is that Leo and I love one another. Ya can hate us all ya like, Don, but ya can't stop true love."

"Oh, yeah?" Don said. He went over to Raphael, punched him in the jaw and hissed, "Watch me."

Raphael's golden eyes gleamed dangerously and he swung a punch at Don, hitting him under his right eye. Don hit back and before long they were wrestling on the ground and trading ferocious blows. Don managed to get on top of Raphael and was punching him everywhere he could.

"Stop!" Leo roared, wrenching Don off of Raphael. "Please."

Don got off of Raphael and kicked him in the side. Raphael groaned in agony. "That's for breaking up my family," Don said. "And you're dead to me from now on, Raphael. And Leo..."

"What's going on?" a voice demanded. They all looked up to see Splinter, a stern expression on his face. He was swinging his tail from side to side. Splinter banged the ground hard with his cane. "Ask Leo and that fucking creep," Don said angrily.  
"Language, Donatello," Splinter said just as crossly. "And I'm asking you."  
"Leo and him went behind my back and Leo's dumping me."  
"Is that true, my sons?"

Leo had gone to Raphael's side and helped pull him up. He draped an arm around Raphael's waist and said, "It's true. Raph and I are in love. We never meant to hurt Don."  
Splinter assessed the situation and came to a decision. "I suggest you all get a good night's rest. We'll talk and try to come to an acceptable agreement for the children and for us all in the morning."

"Fuck that," Don yelled. "And I'm sorry, Dad, but you don't have a clue what it feels like being rejected and treated so badly when all you've done is be there for your mate and the children. Having said that, I might be able to forgive Leo someday and I'll work toward the future and hope we can be civil, but that scumbag," he said, walking over to Raphael and jabbing him in his plastron with his finger. "I'll NEVER forgive as long as I live. I hate him with every fiber in my being and we're no longer brothers." He spat in Raphael's face. "Watch your back, Raphael." He stormed off to his room and slammed the door behind him.

"That went down well," Leo said sourly.  
"Raphael, Leonardo, you should be ashamed of yourselves," Splinter said sternly.  
"I'm not," Leo said, grabbing Raphael's hand. "Neither's Raph."

"That's right, Dad," Raphael said. "I know Don's mad now, but he'll see sense when he's calmed down. He ain't right for Leo. I am. They'd have eventually broken up anyway."  
"I should send you to the Ancient one, Raphael," Splinter said. "You bring nothing but dishonor on this family."  
"Ya can do that if ya feel ya gotta, Dad, but nothin' or no one will ever come between me and Leo. Besides, it'd break Leo's heart. Do ya want that?"  
"We'll talk tomorrow," Splinter said and clucked his disapproval. "I hope Donatello does forgive you, my sons. I feel something tragic is going to happen if he doesn't."  
Raphael laughed. "Dad, ya know what Don's like. He gets mad, but he always calms down fast. This'll be like all them other times. Ya'll see."  
"I hope so, my sons. Goodnight."

Raphael wrapped his arms around Leo and pressed his lips to his in a spine-tingling kiss. They panted for breath when they'd pulled apart.

Raphael looked at Leo and said, "I'm glad we don't gotta sneak 'round, Leo."  
"Me too. I was thinking we could extend the lair. Build a few more rooms for us and our kids."  
"Kids?"  
"Well, we'll have someday, right?"  
"Yeah. I love that idea. A lot. Me and ya. The way it's supposed ta be."  
Leo chuckled. Then he winked. "Let's go to your room."

XXXXXX 

They basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking a while later and Leo looked at his new mate tenderly. This is how it's supposed to be, he thought. Me and Raph always. We'll be so happy together. Everything's going to work out fine.

Little did the lovers know that a storm was brewing and life as they knew it would change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Don. I kind of feel bad for him. He tries so hard to be the perfect mate, but it just isn't enough. I know Leo seems like a jerk, but what's worse? Living with someone just for the kids' sake or having the guts to tell your partner it's not working and you both have a shot at happiness with someone else? I don't blame Don for the way he reacted.


	3. Raphael's 15th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don's plans are revealed.

The next morning, June 22, Raphael woke up at six, excited. Both about Leo and about his birthday. Looking next to him, he noticed that Leo wasn't there. Probably went ta crash on the couch, he thought. Man, I'm so happy. Me and Leo are gonna be so happy. Don will calm down. I know he will and he didn't mean what he said. Raph donned his obi and gear and went into the kitchen.

XXXXX 

The whole family, apart from Don, was gathered around the kitchen table on which was a giant stack of presents. "Mornin', Raphael said.  
"Morning, my son," Splinter said. He stood and embraced Raphael. "Happy Birthday."  
"Thank ya, Dad," Raphael said. He beamed and his golden eyes shone in happiness. 

Splinter pulled away and Mikey got up and hugged Raphael. "Happy Birthday, Raph," Mikey said.  
"Thanks," Raphael said and gently extricated himself from the hug. 

"Happy Birthday, Raph," Leo said. He stood up and planted a chaste kiss on Raphael's cheek. "I have something special for you later," he whispered into Raphael's ear slit.  
Raphael smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Don suddenly appeared and was holding a gift-wrapped box. "For you, Raphael," he said.  
"Really? I thought ya hated me."  
"I was mad last night, but I've had time to think. You and Leo belong together. You always have. I hope we can all be civil for the sake of the children."  
"Wow. Really?"  
"Uh huh. Aren't you going to open it?"  
"Um. Thanks." Raphael opened it and his eyes widened when he saw what it was. "Wow. For me, really? Don, this musta cost a small fortune."  
"So you like your new helmet, huh?"  
"Love it, but Don, I can't accept it. Not after..."  
"I'd be insulted if you didn't. You're still my brother, Raph. You always will be and I don't want bad blood between us."  
"Then thanks," Raphael said and smiled. "I love it, Donnie. I'm gonna test it out later."

"Let's open your other presents," Splinter said, pleased at his sons' reconciliation. "Then we'll have breakfast."

Some time later, Raphael looked at his presents on the table: a subscription to a motorbike magazine from Leo and a book on bonsais. Raphael had expressed an interest a few months earlier; a new video game from Mikey and a jigsaw and book on Martial Arts from his father. "I love it," Raphael said. "Thank ya so much, everyone."

Michelangelo cooked Raphael's favourite breakfast: blueberry pancakes. Raphael wolfed them down, glad things were better between him and Don. I wonder what Leo's planned for me, he thought. Probably somethin' sappy, but I don't mind if it's him. He smiled at his nephews. Man, I'm so lucky I got such a great family.

After breakfast, Splinter said, "Miss O' Neil and Mr. Jones will be here at six for your Birthday Party, Raphael. Leonardo went all out and made your cake."  
"I helped too," Mikey said. "I made the frosting."  
"Awesome. Dad, when can I try out my new helmet?"  
"After everyone's gone home. I'm retiring to my room for a while. Happy Birthday again, my dear son."

Mikey and Don cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes. Leo took his kids into the lounge and settled them in front of the TV. Raphael went with him and sat down on the sofa.

XXXXXX 

Raphael held Leo's hand and said, "Thanks again, Leo. What ya got in mind for later?"  
"Surprise. What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"  
"Ain't decided."  
"I wish I could go with you whatever you do, but I'm on daddy duty."  
"Need some help?"  
"I got it covered. Go and enjoy your day, Raph. We'll do something fun after the guests leave," Leo said and winked.  
"Okay. Love ya Leo."  
Leo smiled. "Ditto."

Raphael bent down and patted his nephews' heads. "Uncle Raphie loves ya and will see ya later. Be good." Raphael decided to go for a long run in the sewers. Then I'll work on my bike, he thought

XXXXXX 

Meanwhile, Don had finished his chores. He went into the lounge and said, "Leo, can you watch the kids? I'm going for a long run. Haven't been able in a long time."  
"Sure."

XXXXX 

Don exited the lair and walked until he was under the manhole near Bishop's pad. Then he climbed up and outside and walked to the house. He rang the doorbell and thought about Raphael. I fucking hate him, he thought furiously. That damn bastard. Acting so smug. I'll show him. And he's so dumb. Thinking I forgave him. As if I ever will.

Bishop opened the door and said, "Hello, turtle."  
"Let's talk inside."  
"Very well." They went into the lounge.

XXXXXX 

"Tea, coffee?" Bishop asked, as they stood in the lounge. "Your retromutagen ray like we discussed," Don said. "You call my brother and say you have me. Then you zap him when he arrives here."  
"Understood. And then Raphael's all mine."

Bishop placed a call and said, "Raphael? This is Agent Bishop."  
"What the hell do ya want, psycho?" Raphael demanded. "And how'd ya get this number?"  
"Doesn't matter how. I have your brother, Donatello. You'll come to my place if you want to see him again. He's down in the laboratory."  
"I'll kill ya if ya hurt him. I mean it."  
"Bye for now, turtle."

I can't go run back and get help, Raphael thought. Don needs help now. Besides I can take care of Bishop myself. I have done many times before. Raphael ran as fast as he could through the sewers until he reached the manhole not far from Bishop's place. He climbed up and standing in the bright sunshine thought, I hope Don's okay. That bastard had better not have hurt him. Raphael reached the house a few minutes later. He tried door, found it was unlocked and went inside.

XXXXXX 

Raphael took his sai out of his obi, gripped them and cautiously made his way down the stairs to the laboratory. Seeing Don in a cage, Raphael's anger boiled. "Ya okay, Don?" he asked and approached the cage.  
"Oh, Raph. I'm so glad you came. I was so afraid."  
"Don't worry. Yer safe now. I'm here. I'll have ya outta here in no time."

Raphael was so busy picking the lock with his sai, that he didn't hear anyone behind him, but he did feel a massive thwack to the back of his head. He crumpled like a sack of potatoes to the ground. "Stage one complete," Don said. "Help me out, Bishop."

Bishop opened Don's cage. Then he and Don lifted up Raphael and strapped him to a hospital bed. "Ready for stage two?" Don asked.  
"I've been waiting a long time for this," Bishop said. "But let's wait until he's awake."

Raphael woke up thirty minutes later and groaned. He tried to move, but found he was unable to and was firmly tied down. "What the fuck? Where am I?"  
"Hello, Raphael," Don said.  
"Don, where am I? And why am I strapped down?"  
"You're in Bishop's lab."  
"Are ya okay? Last thing I remember is comin' ta rescue ya."  
"I'm fine. You're not, though."  
"I don't understand," Raphael said, blinking in confusion.  
"Then let me spell it out for you, dear brother. Bishop, he's awake."

Bishop left his laptop on which he'd been tapping away, went over to them and said, "Hello, Raphael. Did you have a nice nap?"  
"What the fuck's goin' on?" Raphael snarled.  
"You're mine now, Raphael."  
"This is one big mindfuck or a nightmare, ain't it? I'm gonna wake up and I'll be at home."

"Nope," Don said. "You fucked Leo and broke up my family. You have to pay for the damage you've caused."  
Hurt and betrayal flashed in Raphael's eyes. "Don, I thought we were cool."  
"You thought wrong. That was just an act. I fucking hate you, Raphael. How naïve of you to believe me. Get the retromutagen, Bishop."

"Leo will find me," Raphael said angrily. "And neither of ya will get away with this."  
Don laughed. "You won't have any memories of this and can't tell him, even if he does. You'll have no memories whatsoever."

Raphael blinked. "What are ya plannin' on doin'?"  
"You're going back to an egg, Raphael. You're Bishop's to do with as he pleases when you hatch."  
"What? Ya ain't serious, Don? Don, don't. We're brothers," Raphael pleaded. "Look, I'm so sorry."  
"No, Raphael. You broke that bond when you fucked Leo. Happy last fucking birthday, Raphael. This is my final gift for you. Hit it Bishop."

Bishop threw a vial of retromutagen onto Raphael, who watched in horror, as the goo hit him. He immediately began to shrink. "Don," Raphael pleaded, his voice becoming squeaky, as he shrank. "I'll do whatever ya want. Don, please."  
Don said nothing and smiled smugly, arms folded. "This is better than a movie, Bishop. You're recording, it right?"

"I am, Donatello," Bishop said.  
"Good. I want a copy to watch in my lab."

Raphael kept shrinking. He was soon a toddler, chubby arms and legs flailing in the air. His voice now that of a bawling baby. But the goo's effects didn't end there. He shrank even more until he was a perfect, round egg. Well, look at that," Don said in awe. "He's back to an egg. It worked."  
"So, he's all mine?" Bishop said.  
"As promised. I expect he'll hatch in two months. You'll need to incubate him. What are you going to do with him?"  
"Use him as a breeder for my new batch of super mutants. He'll carry the babies. I'll dissect him or use him in experiments if I tire of him."  
Don laughed. "Raphael would hate that. He's always been afraid of needles. Get the tape for me. Then I'll leave."

Bishop copied the tape onto a thumb drive for Don and handed it to him. "Thanks," Don said. "Have fun, Bishop."  
"Oh, I will. Raphael will have a life of pure hell. Been good doing business, turtle."

Don stashed the thumb drive in his belt, left Bishop's and headed down to the sewers. With Raphael gone, Don thought. Leo will come to his senses and we'll be a family again. One big, happy family. Do I feel bad for doing that to Raphael? No. He had it coming to him. I hope he likes his new life, he thought and chuckled evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Raph doomed to be in Bishop's clutches forever?


	4. The egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo goes to look for Raph and makes a shocking discovery.

Don returned home and found Leo in the lounge with the kids. "Hi, Leo," he said. He bent down, kissed the kids and said, "They been behaving?"  
"Yeah. How was your run?"  
"Fantastic."  
"You've been gone a long time. Over three hours. You must be buggered."  
"I am. Kind of. Think I'll have a shower."  
"You seen Raph?"  
Don shook his head and said, "Nope."  
Leo frowned. "I hope he's okay."  
"Why wouldn't he be?"  
"I don't know," Leo said with a shrug. "I get a weird feeling something's happened to him. Maybe I'm wrong."  
"I'll see you in a bit."

Don hurried to the shower, turned on the faucet and enjoyed the hot water cascading over his body. Raphael's gone for good and Leo and I'll get back together, he thought.

XXXXXX 

Hours passed and Leo couldn't shake off his worry. "I'm going to look for Raph, Dad," he said. "It's nearly six and there's no way Raph would miss his birthday party and be gone all day. I honestly fear the worst."  
"Be careful my son."  
"I will, Dad. Tell Don I'll be back later."

Leo walked the sewer for hours, looking for Raph. Where the hell are you, he thought in despair?

An exhausted Leo was about to head home at three a.m., when his T-phone rang. "Yeah, Mikey?" Leo said. "I told Casey about Raph's disappearance and he went looking for him. He bumped into two of Bishop's goons downtown and they bragged that they had Raphael. Casey beat them senseless, went to Bishop's pad, managed to knock him out...."  
"Did he get Raph?"  
"Yeah. There's something you should know, Leo."  
"I'll be home in a few minutes. Tell me then."

Leo raced home, his heart jumping for joy. Raph's safe. Everything's going to be okay, he thought.

XXXXXX 

Leo arrived home and saw that his family, sans Don, were in the lounge. Casey and April were also there. "Hi," Leo said. "Where's Raph?" His father had an egg in his lap and was rubbing his hands over the shell. "What the heck is that?" Leo asked.  
"Raphael," Splinter said sadly.  
"What?"

"It's true," Casey said. "Me and Bishop had a not so friendly chat and he said he'd used his retromutagen ray to turn Raph into an egg. I suppose his plan was to raise Raph as a breeder of a new race of super mutants."  
"But how'd Raph end up at his lab?" Leo asked.  
"Bishop passed out before I could ask him. I found Raph in an incubator and brought him home."

"What now?" Leo asked.

"I'm too old to look after a young one again," Splinter said. "I don't have the strength I used to have."

"Me and April could take him," Casey suggested.

Leo shook his head. "Impractical. I'll raise Raph as my son until Don finds a cure."  
"Leonardo, it's a huge responsibility," Splinter said. "Are you sure you can manage? You already have four small children. And Raphael was such a handful when he was a child. He will probably be one again."  
"Yes, Dad. I'm sure I can cope. Give me the egg. Don has an incubator in his lab. I'll move it into Raph's old room and I'll keep watch over him."

Splinter handed Leo the egg. Then Leo went to Don's lab, got the incubator, moved it to Raphael's old room and placed the egg inside. "I'm so sorry, Raph," Leo said, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You didn't deserve this, but I promise you Don's going to find a cure." Leo sat down on Raphael's bed and hugged Raphael's pillow to his face, inhaling his musky scent. "And I'll get revenge on Bishop, Raph. Rest assured. Hang in there. We'll be together again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don isn't going to be thrilled!


	5. Incubation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph's incubation.

The family were still adjusting to life without Raphael a few weeks later, as well as enjoying the new addition to the family. Cameron, Mikey and Chloe's son. Chloe and Mikey had met online and the relationship had swiftly moved along.

"How's Chloe doing, Mikey?" Leo asked.  
"Worn out and sleeping. Having a new born isn't easy and she takes whatever rest she can get."  
"What about you?"  
"I'm good. The little tyke keeps me busy, but I wouldn't trade him for all the pizza in the world."  
Leo smiled. "I'm happy for you, Mikey."  
"What about you? Must be hard seeing Raph reduced to an egg. Did Don find a cure?"  
"No. Don said Raph was probably hit by a retromutagen ray gun and Bishop probably destroyed it. As for finding another cure, Don says he hasn't been able to find one and doubts he will."  
"So Raph's going to hatch, have no memories of you as a couple and be your son? That's rough."  
"Yeah," Leo said and sighed sadly "I miss him. I'd give anything to have him back as he was."  
"I'm sorry, Leo. I didn't approve of what you and Raph did, sneaking behind Don's back like that, but Raph didn't deserve what happened to him."  
"No, he didn't," Leo said, choking back a sob. 

A little boy entered the room, went to Leo and said, "Daddy?  
Leo looked up and said sharply, "Kane, what are you doing up? It's late."  
"Want Uncle Waphie. He read story to me," Kane said, showing his father the book he held: The Tortoise and the Hare.  
"Uncle Raph went bye-bye, Kane. I told you that."  
Kane's lower lip quivered and he started to cry. "Want Uncle Waphie."  
Leo pulled his son into a hug. "Buddy, Uncle Waphie's gone, but you're going to get a new brother soon. Want to see? I'll talk to you later, Mikey," Leo said. Then he took his son by the hand and took him into Raphael's room, which had been off-limits since his transformation.

XXXXX 

"Look in there," Leo said, pointing at the incubator. "See that egg? It's going to hatch soon and you'll get a new brother."  
"Oh," Kane said, his eyes wide. He touched the glass, leaving a grubby little handprint. "Kane, touch the egg."  
"No, sweetheart. You mustn't. The egg has to stay inside there until it hatches. Then you'll have a new little brother to play with. Won't that be fun?" The little boy nodded. "Kane, Daddy will read to you. Let's go."

Leo took his son into the room Kane shared with his three brothers and tucked him into bed. His brothers were asleep, so Leo quietly read the story.

Kane clapped his hands with joy and said when Leo was finished, "Daddy, read again."  
"All right. Once more." Leo was halfway through the second reading when he saw that his son was asleep. Leo pressed a kiss to his forehead, left and went into the lounge.

XXXXXX 

Don was in the lounge. "Hi, Leo," he said.  
"Kane couldn't sleep, so I read him a story."  
"The boys miss Raphael dreadfully, but Kane misses him most. He had the strongest bond with him and he never stops asking for Raphael."  
"I know. Did you find a cure?" Leo asked hopefully.  
"No. Like I said, I can't find one. I'm sorry, Leo, but there's nothing I can do."  
"At least you tried. Thanks," Leo said in a small voice.  
"No problem. We haven't been able to talk much the last few weeks, since Raphael's accident. Are you okay?"  
"Accident? Is that what you call it?" Leo asked angrily.  
"Well, what would you call it?"  
"It wasn't an accident. It was deliberate and I call it a tragedy. A tragedy for us all as a family."  
"Look at the bright side."  
"What bright side, Don?"  
"At least we don't have to deal with Raphael's moods. I for one, was growing sick of them."  
"You hated him, didn't you?" Leo snapped.  
"No. I loved Raphael, even after what you guys did. But you have to admit his temper was getting out of hand. None of us could cope. Maybe this egg situation's a blessing in disguise and Raphael will be different when he hatches."  
"Blessing?" Leo said scornfully.  
"Uh huh. Speaking of which, are you really going to raise him as your son?"  
"I am. Got an issue with that?"  
"No. I was going to say you can count on me if you want help with the new baby."  
"Thanks, but I'll be fine."  
"Leo, I want us to be civil for the babies' sake. I really do. We owe it to them."  
"You're right. We do. It's late. I'm going to bed. Let's talk tomorrow."  
"Leo, I really want to help with the new baby. He'll be a lot of work and he's our sons' new brother after all. Let me co-parent."  
"Really? And why'd you do that?"  
"Two parents are better than one and I honestly want to help. Raph was also my brother and I loved him."  
"All right."  
"Great. Night, Leo."  
"Night, Don."

Leo went to Raphael's room.

XXXXXX 

Leo lay in bed and stared att the egg. Raph, I'm so sorry, he thought, tears trickling down his face. There's no cure and we're never going to be together. I failed you. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Don sincere or has he something up his sleeve?
> 
> In the 1987 series, the Turtles' favourite book was the Tortoise and the Hare and they made April read it over and over again.
> 
> Next chapter Raph will hatch.


	6. Hatching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's hatching day has arrived.

Two months later on August 12, at 3 p.m., Leo woke up from an afternoon nap to the sound of something cracking. Glancing around the room, his eyes settled on the egg in the incubator. He leapt out of bed, went over to it and peered inside. The egg was definitely cracking and he could see a little figure inside that was flailing its limbs. "Come on," Leo. "A little more and you'll be out. You can do it."

The egg had totally cracked a few minutes later and a little bundle sat and emitted a loud wail. "Aw," Leo said. "Come here." He picked it up, checking it over to make sure it was fine and gently rocked it. Noticing the contour of the plastron, Leo said, "You're a gorgeous little boy and I'm going to take great care of you."

Don entered the bedroom and said, "Is that a baby I heard, Leo?"  
"Yeah. He's hatched." Leo beamed in pride. "He's beautiful, isn't he? Looks just like Raph. Same color skin, same eyes. Wonder if he'll have the same temper." The baby squawked, his face turning red, as he flailed his limbs. "Guess he answered that question," Leo said and chuckled.  
Leo and Don had patched things up and were giving a go again. "Yes," he does, Leo," Don said. "What about naming him Keegan?"  
"No. His name's Raphael Firenzi, Don. Aren't you, buddy?" Leo tickled the baby's chin and he cooed. "See, Don. He likes that name."  
"Whatever," Don muttered. "Can I hold him?"  
"Sure." Leo placed the baby in Don's arms and the baby immediately started to cry.  
"He doesn't like me," Don said and frowned.  
"He's a baby."  
"You take him, Leo. I'll go get his formula."

Leo took little Raphael to meet the family.

XXXXXX 

Splinter was watching TV with the quads in the lounge and Leo showed them the baby. "He's arrived, Dad," Leo said, handing the baby to his father. "Isn't he precious?"  
"Adorable, aren't you little one?" Splinter said, patting Raphael's head. The baby cooed and sucked on his finger. "Quite a grip there," Splinter said.

Kane sprang to his feet, rushed over and said, "Oh, baby. Kane, want to see." His siblings hurried over and they all pushed at Splinter's legs, trying to get to Raphael.  
"You can all see him," Leo said. "But sit down and he can sit on your lap, okay? He's very small and he could get hurt if he falls. Sit down next to Grandpa, Kane. Kane's going to hold him first. Then you boys." Splinter placed Raphael onto Kane's lap. The little boy grinned, looked down at his new little brother and kissed him.

"My turn," Noah said. Kane got up and the other siblings all had their turn. Then Leo said,"His name's Raphael, but you can call him, Raphie." Leo rocked Raphael and said, "I wonder where Don is with that formula. Raphie must be very hungry.

"Waphie," Kane echoed. "I want to play with him."  
"No, me," Sean yelled.

Leo laughed. "He's too small to play right now, boys, but he'll soon grow and you can play with him. It's time for his feeding. I'll be back." Leo went into the kitchen.

XXXXXX 

Leo saw Don drinking a cup of coffee at the table. "Where's Raphie's formula, Don?" Leo asked.  
"It's nearly ready. Sorry I got a call and was a little distracted."  
Leo grabbed the bottle of formula and checked its temperature. Satisfied it was ready, he sat down at the table, Raphael in his arms, and fed him. Raphael immediately latched onto the bottle and greedily sucked the bottle. "Hungry little thing aren't you?" Leo said. "That's it. Drink up, so you can be strong and tough like your parents and your brothers." Leo pressed a kiss to his forehead and said, "isn't he amazing, Don?"   
"Sure. The best," Don said sarcastically.  
"You're not happy? I thought you were okay about us raising him."  
"It feels a little weird raising one's brother, Leo, but I'll get used to it."  
"There he's finished his bottle. I'll go change him. Want to come and tuck him in?"  
"You go. He doesn't like me."  
"Of course he does. You're his daddy. Raphie, you do like Daddy Don, don't you?" Leo set the baby in Don's arms and he immediately started to wail, scrunching up his face and turning red. "No, he doesn't, Leo," Don said, handing the baby back to Leo. The baby stopped crying, looked up at Leo with his golden eyes and stretched out a hand to touch Leo's blue bandana. "Give it time, Don. He's not even an hour old."  
"You know I won't give up. I'm going to the lab. Have some things I need to do."  
"All right," Leo said and kissed his cheek. "I'll tuck Raphie in. Hey. Where's Mikey? I forgot to ask."  
"He, Cameron and Chloe went to Casey and April's place when you were sleeping. They'll be back tomorrow."  
"Okay. See you later. And try not to worry. I'm sure you and Raphie will bond and will become close.

XXXXX 

Don went to his lab and cursed in frustration. Now I'm stuck raising that brat, he thought. He doesn't like me and I doubt he ever will. Feeling's mutual. But I don't want to lose Leo, so I'll play nice. I know that kid's going to be a real menace, like Raphael was. If only Casey hadn't gone looking for him!

XXXX 

Don and Leo were woken by a screaming Raphael a few hours later. Leo got out of bed and picked him up. Cradling him to his chest, Leo kissed him and said, "Sh, Raphie, it's okay."  
"It's not," Don said grumpily. "He goes to sleep for maybe half an hour. Then he's awake and screaming his head off. We've tried everything, Leo, and nothing worked!"  
"I have one more idea."  
"Go ahead, but it won't work."  
"Can't hurt."

Leo climbed into bed and placed Raphael on his plastron. He stopped crying rightaway, pleased by the warmth and closeness of his dad. "There you go," Leo said soothingly and kissed his forehead. "That's all my Raphie wanted, isn't it? To be close to Daddy. Shut your eyes, little one."  
"Oh, brother," Don grumbled.  
"See it worked."  
"Bet you he wakes in twenty minutes."  
Leo sang Raphael a lullaby and he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. "He's out," Leo said, glancing down at the baby.  
"Don't get so excited. He'll be awake soon. I'm going to try and get some sleep, while I can." Don pulled a pillow over his head and was asleep in minutes.

Leo looked down at a sleeping Raphael and thought, he's so beautiful. We can't be together, like we wanted and it still saddens me, but 'ill be the best dad to him and will do everything in my power to ensure he grows up healthy, happy and feels loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Leo. It must be extremely difficult to now be raising your ex mate.


	7. Raphael's return to babyhood day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's full first day as an infant again. And Don does something despicable.

Leo woke up early the next day and looked at the sleeping baby, who was still resting on his plastron. He smiled and sat up slowly, cradled the infant and planted a tender kiss on his forehead. Raphael opened his golden eyes and stared up at him. Love filled Leo’s heart, as he stared down at the precious angel. “Morning, Raphie,” he said and kissed his forehead again. “How’s my sweet boy?” Raphael cooed and reached for Leo's bandana. Leo took Raphael’s hand and the baby gripped his finger. “Solid grip you have, Raphie,” Leo said proudly. “You’re going to be a fantastic ninja one day.” Leo looked beside him, but didn’t see Don. Maybe he’s in the kitchen, he thought. Raphael let out a little wail and Leo said, “You must be hungry and need a change, young man.” He expertly changed Raphael‘s diaper and took him into the kitchen.

XXXXX 

Leo saw his four other boys eating cereal at the kitchen table. Kane got up and came over to stare at his little brother. "Baby. Waphie," he said, tickling Raphael's chin with his pudgy finger and making the baby gurgle. Don turned around from the stove, where he'd been cooking eggs and bacon, and said, "Sit down, Kane. Morning, Leo. Thought you might be up now, so I made breakfast.”  
“Morning, Don, and thanks,” Leo said and kissed his cheek.

Kane had sat down and Leo said, “Hold him tightly the way I told you, Kane, okay? I’m making his breakfast.” Leo settled Raphael into Kane’s arms. The little boy was beside himself that he was holding his brother and stared at him with brotherly pride. “Baby so small," Kane said.

“Small, but he makes one hell of a noise,” Don muttered under his breath, glaring at Raphael, as he sat down at the table. Leo finished making the formula, took Raphael from Kane and sat down.

“I want to feed him, Daddy,” Kane said. “Please.”  
“No. Me,” Kieran said. “He my bwother, too.”

“No. Me!” Noah yelled.  
Not to be outdone, Sean said, “Me! Pwease, Daddy.”

Leo chuckled. “You can all take turns. Raphie will need a lot of bottles. Kieran, come here. You can feed him first.” Kieran fed him. Then his brothers all took turns. Leo burped Raphael when he'd finished feeding and said, "There. He's done."

“I don’t know what the fuss is all about,” Don muttered under his breath. “He’s just a baby and an ugly one at that.”  
“Huh? Did you say something, Don?” Leo asked.  
“No. Your food’s cold, Leo, and I made it especially for you.”  
“Sorry, Don. I’ll warm it up when Raphie's had his bath.”  
“Whatever,” Don said and scowled.

That baby’s not even a day old and he’s already got everyone wrapped around his chubby fingers, Don thought angrily. But not mine. I’ll never love him. 

XXXXX 

Leo took his sons to the lounge, put on the TV and saw they were settled. Then he took Raphael to the bathroom. Kane tottered after his father, eager to see what he was doing.

XXXXX 

Leo ran the tap in the sink and checked the water was the right temperature. “What you doing, Daddy?” Kane asked.  
“Hey, little man,” Leo said. “I’m giving Raphie a bath.”  
“Oh. Bubbles?”  
“Maybe another time.” Leo put Raphael into the sink and gently held him.

Raphael squawked and flailed his legs in protestation, splashing Leo and Kane. “It’s just water, Raphie,” Leo soothed. “Come on. It’s all right.” Leo got a cloth and some baby soap and gently washed him everywhere, scrubbing his shell and taking care he thoroughly cleaned him. Kane watched, wide-eyed. “Wanna help,” he said. “Pwease.” Leo showed him how to wash his brother and Kane giggled, as Raphael splashed more water at him, but he was no longer frantic. The baby had calmed down and appeared to be enjoying his bath. “Great job, little man,” Leo said. “Raphie’s clean now.”

Leo lifted Raphael out of the sink and wrapped him in a fluffy towel. Raphael gurgled softly, feeling safe and snug. “There’s my boy,” Leo cooed and kissed his cheek.  
“Baby, play?” Kane asked.  
“No, no, Kane. Raphie’s too small. He can sit with us, but he’s too small to play.”

Leo took Raphael to his bedroom and Kane followed him. Leo smiled. Kane was besotted with his little brother and he had a feeling they'd be good friends, which warmed his heart.

XXXXX 

Leo changed Raphael again and placed him in his cot. Then he sang a lullaby Splinter had sung to them when he and his brothers were small. “Baby, sleep?” Kane asked.  
“Yes, buddy. He’ll sleep a lot, because he’s so little," Leo said. "All he can do is eat and sleep. Why don’t we let Raphie rest and I’ll come and watch TV with you. Say bye-bye to Raphie.” Leo lifted up Kane and he kissed his brother’s forehead. “Bye-bye, Raphie,” Kane said. Then he and Leo went to watch cartoons with the others. 

XXXXX 

Later that day, when Leo was meditating, Splinter was in bed and so were the others, Don seized his chance. He'd had to endure the family fawning over Raphael all day, as if he were the most precious thing on earth and he was sick of it.

Why can’t the family see he’s a nuisance, Don thought? And he’s going to be a lot of trouble. I can’t handle another night of his crying . And what if he grows up and wants Leo? I’m not dealing with that again. Don crept into his and Leo’s bedroom and glared at the sleeping Raphael in his crib. He picked up the baby, who started to cry. “Shut up,” Don snarled. “All you do is whinge and I’m tired of it.” He smacked Raphael hard, causing him to cry louder. Don pressed a hand over Raphael’s mouth, shutting him up. The baby’s eyes went wide and he stared at Don fearfully. Then Don picked him up and dropped him onto the floor, knowing that a fall could seriously hurt him and even kill him. Raphael landed on his shell with a loud crack.

Raphael was crying indignantly, but Don paid him no need and was about to stomp on his neck, when the door opened and a frantic Leo burst inside. “What happened, Don?” Leo asked, scooping up his sobbing son and pressing him to his chest. "I could hear him from the dojo."  
“I came in here to get a book and I found Raphael on the floor. One of the boys must have snuck in here, picked him up and dropped him.”  
Leo pressed tender kisses to Raphael’s beak and the baby stopped sobbing. “It’s okay, Raphie,” he said. He checked him over and noticing a chip in his still soft shell. It was a small chip and would heal, but Leo was upset. It shouldn’t have happened and he blamed himself. “It’s my fault,” Leo said. “I shouldn’t have meditated so long, knowing you were in the lab.”  
“These things happen, Leo. Not your fault.”  
“I’m glad Raphie’s okay. What if he’d died? I’d never have forgiven myself,” Leo said and kissed Raphael’s cheek. “I won’t be letting you out of my sight from now on, Raphie.”  
“I can still care for him. He’s my son, too.”  
“Sure, but what I mean is, he won’t be left alone.”  
“Oh, right. Well, if he’s okay, I’m going back to the lab,” Don said, grabbing a science book from the bookshelf. “See you later, Leo.”>/p>

Fuck, Don, thought. I’m going to have to try something else to get rid of Raphael!

Leo crawled into bed and placed the now soothed and quiet Raphael onto his plastron. “I’ll never leave you alone, Raphie. I promise. You’re safe now,” Leo said and kissed the baby and smelled his sweet baby smell. “Daddy has you. Now and forever. I love you so much.” Leo sang a lullaby to him and it wasn’t long before both dad and son were fast asleep,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Don do to Raph next?


	8. Enter the Shredder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shredder gets a new addition to his family.

Don spent the whole evening in his lab, reading text books about murder and the “perfect” way of getting of someone. He knew it was completely out of his character. He’d always been a pleasant, likeable guy, but rejection and betrayal can make one do things they’d never do. It happened all the time on the crime shows Raphael used to watch. Now Raphael was a victim of his own actions and deservedly so, Don mused. He should never have screwed around with Leo. Hmm. Arsenic. Maybe if I put it in Raphael’s formula. Worth a try. Don placed the book into a drawer and retired to his bedroom.

XXXXX 

Don crawled into bed and lay down.

Raphael, who was still cradled on Leo’s plastron, sensed his presence and started to cry, waking Leo. “Hush,” Leo said sleepily, opening his eyes and stroking Raphael’s head. “It’s okay, Raphie. It’s only your daddy. Hey, Don.”  
“Hi.”  
“You were up late.”  
“I was working on an experiment. Shouldn’t he be in his cot?”  
“He’s happy here, aren’t you, my boy?” Leo cooed and kissed Raphael’s beak. The baby started to gurgle. “You can’t keep him with you forever, Leo. He needs to be in his cot, otherwise he’ll never sleep alone.”  
“Chill, Don. He’s only a day old. He’ll sleep in his cot when he’s ready.”  
“When will that be? Because I’m feeling in the mood. We haven’t had sex in a couple of weeks and I miss you, Leo.”  
“I miss you, too. It’s been crazy busy with the kids, but I know we also need to make time for ourselves as a couple.”  
“Start now. Put that baby in the cot and…” Don traced his fingers along Leo’s jaw and kissed him.  
“His name's Raphael, Don.”  
“Then put him in the cot, Leo. I want to fuck you,” Don said huskily. Don never swore, so Leo blinked in surprise.

Leo chuckled and said, "Now that you put it that way….”

Leo got up and placed Raphael in his cot. The infant let out an indignant wail at the sudden loss of warmth. Leo covered him with a blanket and kissed his cheek. “Sleep, Raphie. We’re right here.” But Raphael continued wailing. Leo picked him up and sang to him and he fell asleep, but he started to cry again when Leo placed him in his crib.

Forty minutes of this elapsed and Don sighed in frustration. “That baby’s trying to stop us having sex, Leo.”  
“What? He just loves being with me. That’s all, Don. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. He’s a baby.”  
“Sure he doesn’t,” Don said sarcastically.  
“I’m sure we’ll make love, but it’s early days for Raphie. He’ll settle down and will sleep on his own. Be patient. We'll be able to do what we want then.”  
“Whatever. You know, Leo, I’m starting to think you get some kind of perverse pleasure with that baby.”  
“What do you mean?” Leo demanded.  
“You’re still in love with Raphael. That’s why you keep him with you at all times.”  
“That’s ridiculous. He’s a baby, Don. A defenceless baby. I love him as my son.”  
“Keep telling yourself that!”  
“I get it. You’re jealous of a little baby. A baby. That’s insane. I love you.”  
“So you say, but what will you do when the baby grows up?”  
“Still be with you, Don. Raphie’s my son. No. He’s our son. You have nothing to worry about. I love only you and I always will.”  
“Do you regret your time with Raphael?”  
“Why must we talk about it? I apologized and I swear I’ll never cheat again.”  
“Forget it. I’m going to sleep on the couch. You can sleep with Raphael. You love him more than me anyway. You’re so possessive of him.”  
“Not true. I love you incredibly, Don. You’re my heart, my soul, my everything. You’ve given me more than I could ever have imagined. And you gave me a second chance after I messed up. I’m grateful to you and for you. The baby also loves you. Look at him. He’s a defenceless, sweet little baby, who needs love and all we can give him. You should bond with him.”  
Don studied the golden eyed infant. All he saw was the teenage Raphael smirking about his relationship with Leo. It filled him with rage and he snapped, “I’m going to the couch.”  
“Don, please….”

Don stalked out and flopped on the couch in the lounge. No. The baby's got to go, he thought. 

XXXXX 

Everyone was at the kitchen table the following morning, when Don appeared. The genius tried not to scowl when he saw Raphael was in Leo's arms.

"Want me to make him a bottle, Leo?" Don asked.  
“No. I made him one a while ago. He’s fine, aren’t you, boy?”  


Don cursed internally and thought, foiled again, but I have a plan.

“Wanna play with Waphie,” Kane said. “Daddy, Waphie, bath?”  
Leo smiled. “Yes and then we can all watch TV together. You up to it, Don?”  


"Sure," Don said.

XXXXXX 

Leo bathed the baby. Then the entire family gathered and watched movies.

The second movie ended and Don said. "Leo, can we talk?"  
“Sure. Mikey, can you hold Raphie for me?”

“Of course, dude,” Mikey said, taking Raphael. “Come here, little man. Aren’t you gorgeous? Heh. The old Raph would slap me for saying that.”  
“He’s beautiful,” Chloe agreed. “Nearly makes me want to have more kids.”  
“We just had Cameron!”  
“I said nearly, Mikey. Keep your shell on. I don’t want more kids yet.”

Leo and Don went into the kitchen.

XXXXX 

“I’d like to apologize,” Don said. “I was nasty and you’re right, Leo. He's an innocent little tyke and I was wrong to get so upset. He’s not the same Raphael that…”  
“Precisely. He’s not, Don.”  
“I’d like to spend the afternoon with him if that’s okay? You suggested I bond with him and I’d like to do that.”  
“You sure?”  
“I am.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“You don’t trust me?”  
“Of course I do. It’s just why the sudden change of heart?”  
“Because I’ve done some thinking and I know I was out of line. Raphael’s not the same Raphael he was. He’s a baby and he’ll have no memories of the past Raphael and his life back then when he grows up. He’s essentially a new Raphael. Make sense?”  
“Yes. That’s what I was trying to tell you. Sure you can take him, but I wouldn’t leave him with the boys. Don’t want a repeat of last night. Poor Raphie. Took me a long time to calm him down.”  
“Of course. Toddlers can be so careless and should never be left alone with babies. Great. I’ll take Raphael now. I was thinking of taking him for a walk.”  
“Want me to come?”  
“No. I’ve got it. Mikey will look after the other kids. Why don’t you go meditate?”  
“I think I will.”

Don got Raphael’s pram and went into the lounge. Leo placed Raphael in it and covered him with a blanket. Then he kissed Raphael’s cheek and said, “Be safe, Don, and have fun. Love you, Raphie.”

“Wanna go, too,” Kane said. “Please, Daddy!”  
“No, no,” Don said. “It’s just me and the baby. I’ll take you later, Kane. See you all later.”

XXXXX 

Don wheeled the pram outside of the lair. Raphael was awake, his little eyes darting everywhere.

Don stopped pushing the pram an hour later and said, "This is it. End of the road for you, you pesky little shit!” Disliking his tone, Raphael started to cry. “Shut up,” Don said. He raised a hand and slapped the baby across his face, which only made him cry harder.

“Well, well, what have we here?” a male voice said.  
“Shredder,” Don said. He grabbed his bow from his sheath, turned around and saw the villain and his henchmen, Bebop and Rocksteady. “What do you want, tin can? And why are you down here?”  
“Now, reptile, no need for such hostility," Shredder said. "I was looking for something.” Raphael’s wailing grew louder. “Is that a baby?” Shredder asked in shock.  
“You want it?”  
“I thought there were only four of you wretched reptiles and you’re all male. How's a baby possible?”  
“Raphael was turned into an egg, he hatched and this is him. You always said you wanted us. Here’s your chance.”  
“Would you give me a baby?” the villain asked, arching an eyebrow.  
“I got kids. I don’t want another. You want him or not? You can raise him as your son. Beat me up first and he’s all yours.”

“I don’t like this,” Rocksteady said, glaring at Raphael, who was still sobbing.  
“I always wanted a son,” Shredder said. “Why not? Bebop, Rocksteady, beat Donatello up.”

The mutants clobbered Don and he lay bruised and battered on the ground, panting. “Thanks,” Don said. "Take Raphael away.”

Shredder picked up the still weeping baby and to Don’s surprise, he was tender and gentle. “Hello, little one,” he said. “It’s all right. Stop now. I have you.” Raphael stopped, looked up at him and reached out for his metal mouth covering. Shredder chuckled and said, “Sayonara, Donatello. Thank you.” Then he left, pushing the pram with Raphael in it.

Don lay on the ground, pain coursing through his body, but he didn’t mind. The little shit’s gone, he thought happily. And now I have a story to tell Leo. 

Don headed home a while later.

XXXXXX 

Don staggered into the lair and saw only Leo was in the lounge. "I'm back, Leo," he said.  
Taking in his appearance, Leo gasped and said, “What happened, Don?”  
“Got jumped and roughed up badly. Looks worse than it is.”  
“And Raphie?”  
“They took him,” Don said a choked out a sob.  
“Who did?”  
“I don’t know. They wore black balaclavas, Leo. They jumped me and Raphael was gone. when I woke up. I’m so sorry, Leo. I am. It’s my fault he’s gone.” Don let out a small hiccup and covered his face with his hands. “I’m sorry.”  
“Sit down. I'll get you some water.”

Leo got the water and returned to the lounge. Handing the glass to Don, he said, "Don’t blame yourself, Don. It wasn’t your fault. We’ll find Raphie, I promise. We’ll never rest until we do.”

Good luck with that, Don thought, as he buried his head on Leo’s shoulder. You won’t find that demon. Raphael’s gone for good and I look forward to the new normal without him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Shredder cope with baby Raph?


	9. Shredder's attempt at parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shredder gets more than he bargained for when he tries to parent Raphael.

Shredder arrived home at the technodrome and carried a screaming Raphael in his arms. The baby hadn’t stopped crying the entire time they were in the transport module, not liking the change in air pressure, which affected his ears. “You take the baby,” Shredder hissed. He opened the technodrome door and handed the baby to Rocksteady.  
“But, boss,” the mutant protested. “I know nothing about babies.”  
“What about you, Bebop?”

“Even less,” Bebop said.  
Shredder scowled and said, “Bring the diapers and bottles we got from the transport module. I have a feeling this imp needs food and needs to be changed.”  
“Yes, boss.”

XXXXX 

Shredder sat on his bed in his room and tried to soothe Raphael by singing to him, but it didn’t work. He continued sobbing. Sighing, Shedder rocked the baby, his patience wearing thin. No wonder that Donatello wanted to get rid of this kid, he thought. It never shuts up.

Shredder suddenly felt something wet on his leg. Looking down, he saw a damp spot that hadn’t been there earlier. The shit’s peed on me, he thought. And I had my clothes dry cleaned yesterday! Shredder held Raphael away from him and stared at him with a mixture of disgust and annoyance. Raphael gurgled and looked at him and the villain felt bad for being angry for the first time in his life.

"It's just a baby," Shredder said. "You're just a baby. You didn’t mean that, did you, Raphael?” The baby gurgled again. “I’m a not nice man, Raphael, and I’ve hurt a lot of people, but I won't lay a hand on you. I'll try to be a good father to you. And I'll try not to get annoyed when you scream. You don’t do it deliberately.”  
“Bah,” Raphael said, studying him.  
“That’s right. I’m your father. Now, where are those mutants?”

Bebop and Rocksteady entered the room. “Here you go, boss,” Bebop said, handing Shredder the bag of diapers. “What’s that smell?”  
“Don’t ask,” Shredder said. He changed Raphael, made a hash of it and said, "How does one change a baby?”  
“I dunno. Do you, Rocksteady?”

“Um,” Rocksteady said. “I seen it on TV and it’s like this.” He showed Shredder and Raphael was properly changed. “It’ll take practice, but you’ll get it right, boss.”  
“I never thought I’d need that kind of advice from you,” Shredder said in disbelief. “Now I need to feed him.”  
“Need help, boss?”  
“No. I think I can work out how to make formula.”

Shedder took Raphael into the kitchen.

XXXXX 

Shredder made the formula, sat down at the kitchen table and fed Raphael. "There you go, Raphael,” he said. “Drink up, my son, so you can become a fantastic ninja like your old man. You'll grow up, will fight those despicable turtles and you'll be my heir. The world will be ours.”  
Krang entered the kitchen in his bionic body and said, "What do you mean hours?"  
“I mean yours, mine and this baby’s.”  
“Baby?” Krang said, peering at the infant in Shredder’s arms. “Whose baby is that?”  
“Mine. Donatello gave him to me.”  
“The turtles are all male. How can there be a baby?”  
“Raphael was turned into an egg, he hatched and this is him.”  
Krang studied the infant and said, “Ugly little thing, isn’t he? Couldn’t you have picked a nicer looking baby?”  
“Like you’re one to talk, Krang. You’re pink and all brain. Hardly a looker!”  
“You need me to help you get rid of those turtles, so don’t try my patience, Saki!”  
“All right. Sorry.”  
“What do you plan to do? Raise this reptile as your son?”  
“Yes. I'll teach him the ways of the Foot and he'll help us conquer the world and annihilate those other turtles.”  
“I don’t like it, Saki. What if this being grows up and turns on us?”  
“He won’t. We’ll teach him that the turtles are bad and need to be destroyed. And now I have an heir to continue my legacy when I die.”  
“All right, but I’m not babysitting him. I have better things to do! So do you. Let the mutants look after this creature for a while. I need you in the control room.

Shredder finished feeding Raphael and went in search of Bebop and Rocksteady. “You’re to look after Raphael,” Shredder said, handing Raphael to Bebop. “I need to work. See you later.”  
“Aw, what a cutie pie,” Bebop said, tickling Raphael’s chin. Raphael immediately bit his finger and giggled. “You little creep!” Bebop yelled, watching blood pour out of the wound.

He nearly dropped Raphael, but Rocksteady caught him just in time. “Boss will kill us if he’s hurt.” Rocksteady said.  
“I don’t care. It bit me,” Bebop snapped. “I hate kids, especially this one.”  
“I’ll look after it. Here, cutie pie. Come to Uncle Rocksteady,” Rocksteady cooed. he made faces at Raphael, trying to get him to smile, but he started to cry.  
“Hahaha,” Bebop said. “You scared him.”  
Rocksteady tickled Raphael’s chin, but the tyke also bit his finger. Screaming in pain, Rocksteady dropped Raphael onto the floor. “He don’t like you either, Rocksteady. What we gonna do?”  
“I have an idea,” Rocksteady said, picking up a wailing Raphael. “We’ll leave him in the broom closet and fetch him when boss is finished work. Then me and you can go play video games!”  
“Oh, oh, great idea!”

XXXXX 

The mutants dumped Raphael in the broom closet and shut the door. Then they headed to their room. Raphael, left all alone in the dark and frightened, continued wailing until he was exhausted and fell asleep.

XXXXX 

Shredder announced he’d finished plotting for the day six hours later and asked where Raphael was. “In our room,” Bebop said. “I’ll get him, boss.” He and Rocksteady raced to the broom closet and took out Raphael, who woke up and began to cry. Rocksteady checked him over and said, “He’s fine, apart from being wet and I suppose angry.”  
“Wouldn’t you be angry if you were shut up in a broom closet for hours and couldn’t get out?”  
“Well, what else were we supposed to do with the brat?”  
“Change him quickly. Then we gotta take him to the boss.”

Rocksteady changed Raphael and he and Bebop went to the kitchen where Shredder was.

“So,” Shredder said, taking Raphael from Rocksteady. “How was he?”  
“Um,” Rocksteady said. “He didn’t cry much and we um, didn’t put him in the broom closet.”  
“You what?” Shredder demanded. Raphael whimpered. “You put the baby in a broom closet?”  
“He wouldn’t stop crying and he bit us. We ain’t cut out to look after kids.”  
“You fools. You could have killed him. I need him alive to help us with our plans. Good help's so hard to find. I’ll take care of him myself from now on."  
“Hah. Good luck.”  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing. May we be excused?”  
“I want you to wash all the windows in the technodrome, because of your stupidity!"  
“Yes, boss!”

The mutants left. “You always complain when he makes us work, Rocksteady,” Bebop said, as they headed down to the basement. How come you didn’t now?”  
“Washing windows is easy, compared to looking after that thing. Heck. I’d even wash all the floors, as long as I don’t get to look after the creature.”  
“Me, too,” Bebop said and chuckled.

Shredder fed Raphael his bottle and the baby gladly ate. Then he took Raphael to his bedroom.

XXXXX 

Shredder tried to put Raphael to bed, but he wouldn't go to sleep, no matter how much the villain rocked and sang to him. Raphael was still traumatized from his stint in the broom closet. Shredder took Raphael to bed with him as a last resort and tried cradling him on his chest. The baby flailed his limbs and continued screaming.

“Go to sleep. Please, Raphael,” Shredder pleaded. “Please. I don’t beg, but I’m asking you to please sleep. I’m tired.” His pleas went unheeded and Raphael wailed louder, his face turning red. Shedder’s patience finally snapped and he yelled, “FUCKING SLEEP, RAPHAEL. NOW.” Startled at the angry tone, Raphael stopped crying and stared at him. But he was soon shrieking again. Checking the time on the digital clock, Shredder saw it was three a.m. He’d been trying to get Raphael to sleep since 7 p.m. the previous evening. 

The intercom came on by his bed. “Saki, stop that infernal beast!” Krang roared. “I haven’t been able to sleep!”  
“I’m trying to, but he won’t sleep.”  
“Do it now!” The intercom went off.

Shredder sighed, stood up, holding the bawling baby. He dumped him in his pram and said, “We’re going for a walk.” He got Bebop and Rocksteady and they took the transport module down to the sewers. “What we doing, boss?” Bebop asked.  
“Shut up.”

XXXXX 

Shredder pushed the pram far into the sewers. Then he stopped and wrote a note, leaving it in the crib. “Goodbye, Raphael,” he said. “You’re someone else’s problem now. Bebop, Rocksteady, hurry up. Finally, I can get some peace. And sleep. My ears hurt!” The party left and took the transport module back to the technodrome.

Raphael was still crying, his wails echoing off of the sewer walls, but no one came until 8 a.m.

XXXXX 

Seeing Leo was distracted and toweling off his brothers after their bath, Kane, who'd already been toweled dry, wandered our of the lair and through the tunnels.

Kane spotted the pram a while later and peered inside. "Waphie," he said and stroked Raphael's cheek with his finger. Golden eyes opened and Raphael gurgled happily and reached for Kane’s finger. The toddler grinned. “Waphie.” Kane, having watched his parents push a pram, slowly pushed the pram home.

Leo had noticed Kane was missing and had left the lair, looking for him. He was surprised when he ran into Kane, pushing the pram. “Kane?” Leo said in surprise. “What do you have there?”  
“Waphie, Daddy.”  
Leo looked inside the pram and his heart nearly stopped from the shock of seeing Raphael. Golden eyes peered at him and Leo let out a whoop. He scooped Raphael into his arms and kissed him. "Where've you been, Raphie?” The infant gurgled and reached for his bandana. Leo laughed. Then he grew serious and said, “Kane, you know better than to leave the lair.”  
“Sorry, Daddy, but I find Waphie.”  
“You did, buddy,” Leo said and kissed his cheek. “You did good, but don’t leave the lair again.”  
“Promise, Daddy.”

Leo took them all home.

XXXXXX 

The other three boys came running when they heard Kane’s excited shriek that Raphael was home. The boys kissed his face and Raphael cooed in delight, feeling safe and warm. He hadn’t cried once, somehow knowing he was back where he belonged, with people who loved him.

Mikey and Chloe left their room, also happy to see Raphael. Don was in his lab. Leo went to the lab, Raphael still in his arms.

XXXXXX 

"Don," Leo said. "Kane found him in the sewers. He shouldn’t have left the lair. I told him that was bad, but look. He found Raphie. Isn’t it awesome?”  
“Swell,” Don said, his blood boiling.

How's this possible, Don thought? I left him with chrome dome. I thought I was rid of him. Life isn't fair! Now I'm stuck with this thing again!

"You okay, Don?" Leo asked. "You look peeved."  
“No, no. I’m good. Just disappointed my experiment isn’t working.”  
“Take a break and come join us in the lounge.”  
“I can’t. I’ll see you at lunch.”  
“All right.” Leo kissed Raphael’s beak and said, “Told you he’d come home, Don, so stop beating yourself up about yesterday, okay? Everything’s fine.”  
“Okay, Leo. See you later.”

Shit, Don thought, as he watched Leo leave the room. I’m out of ideas of getting rid of Raphael and Leo may become suspicious if I try anything so soon, so I'll do nothing for the moment. He turned back to his experiment and cursed. Life fucking sucks, he thought.

XXXXXX 

Mikey and Chloe had had a rough night, so they went back to their bedroom with little Cameron, leaving Leo and his brood in front of the TV. Kane was settled on the couch with Leo, watching him, as he fed Raphael.

“Aw,” Kane said.  
“You feed him, buddy,” Leo said. He placed Raphael in Kane's arms and handed him the bottle. Kane fed his little brother, smiling proudly, as the baby gobbled his food.  
“He’s beautiful,” Kane said, saying the word he’d learned the day before.  
“He is and so are you, my special boy. You're all beautiful and Daddy loves you very much.”  
“Love you, Daddy. Love Waphie.”  
“And Raphie loves you. He’s your little bro and he’s going to need you. You'll also need him and you'll be good friends.”  
Kane nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

Kane joined his brothers and watched cartoons when Raphael had finished feeding and Leo had burped him.

Leo rocked Raphael to sleep and was about to place him in the pram when he saw a note. He placed Raphael on his lap, picked up the note and read, “I've faced many enemies, obstacles and been in many battles, never once fearing anything. Until last night. I've met my match in that infant, Raphael, and the thought of raising him for the next eighteen years frightens me. Yes. The great Shredder’s afraid of a mere baby! Scoff if you wish, but that thing NEVER keeps quiet. It’s been a nightmare, a living one. No wonder Bebop and Rocksteady hid him in the broom closet, so they could get some peace! I hoped to raise him as my son, but I can't endure another second of the endless wailing, so, Donatello, I'll have to reject your proposal of Raphael being my son and I'm returning him to you. Oroku Saki.

Realization hit Leo like a ton of bricks and he clenched his fists in rage. Donatello lied about the attack. He knew who it was, Leo thought. It was Shredder and he palmed Raphie off to him. No wonder he wanted to take Raphie for a walk. It was his plan to get rid of him. Leo kissed Raphael, laid him in his cot, went to Mikey’s room and knocked on the door.

Mikey opened the door and said sleepily, "Yes, Leo?"  
“Can you watch the boys for a bit? I need to talk to Don and I can’t leave them alone?”  
“Leo, I just got to sleep.”  
“Please, Mikey. I’ll take Cameron as often as you need. Please.”  
“Fine. I’ll do it.”  
“Thanks.”

Seething with rage, Leo went to the lab.

XXXXXX 

Leo entered the lab and said, as he tried to maintain his cool, "Donatello, we need to talk.”

Hearing his full name, Don froze in his tracks. Leo knows, he thought. Shit. Leo knows what I’ve done. I’m really going to get it now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Leo and Don break up?


	10. Shredder calls a truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo confronts Don.

Don sucked in a deep breath, turned around and calmly said, “Talk about what, Leo?”  
“Spare me the innocent look, Don,” Leo hissed. “You know what I’m talking about.”  
“I don’t. You okay? You look tense.”  
“Of course I’m tense! You gave our baby to Shredder! How could you do that, Don? He’s a defenceless little baby. You’re lucky can head returned him unharmed and that Kane found him in the sewers before anyone else did. What if Leatherhead or the Rat King had found him? Or Baxter Stockman or Bishop?”  
“I was…..”  
“Shut up. What if they’d gotten hold of Raphie? They’d have tortured him and killed him. And then what? Would you have cared? Did you stop to think how I’d feel when you handed Raphie off to our nemesis? Or how Dad and Mikey’d feel? Did you? Or how Raphie must have felt scared and all alone.? Did you know Bebop and Rocksteady stuffed him in a broom closet, because they couldn’t handle his crying? And why was he crying? He was wet, hungry and missed his parents. You… I can’t even look at you!”  
“No, I….I’m…”  
“Sorry? Stick your apologies in your shell, Don!”  
“Where do we go from here, Leo?” Don asked glumly.  
Leo sighed sadly. “I can’t trust you with Raphie. That much is clear.”  
“Look, I was wrong, but I love you, Leo. I just got so wound up. That baby never stops crying. I hardly get any sleep and I’m….”  
“Bullshit!” Leo hardly ever swore, so Don looked at him in shock. “Our other sons all kept us awake when they were babies and we coped fine. You dislike Raphie, because you can’t get it in your thick skull he’s a baby now. Whatever happened was the old Raphael. HE’S A BABY! DO YOU GET THAT, DON? BABY! DEFENCELESS.”  
“I hear you.”  
“Really? Or will you palm him off to someone else?”  
“No, Leo, I was….”  
“We’re on a trial separation and you won't be alone with Raphie.”  
“Leo, but….”  
“No buts. You'll be nice to Raphie and you'll treat him like you treat our other sons. Then maybe I’ll forgive your stunt someday. The separation stands until I feel I can trust you again. Got it?”  
“Leo, I…”  
“DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”  
“Yes, Leo.”  
“Were you the one that dropped Raphie and not the kids?"  
“No. I’m sure it was one of the kids.”  
“I hope so,” Leo said coldly. “Because we're done if I find out it was you. And if I see any bruises, marks, cuts, whatsoever on Raphie, not only will we over, but you’ll be cast out of the clan. And you'll never see the boys again? Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Leo.”  
“Something’s bugging me.”  
“What?”  
“Why didn't you have marks on you when Bishop captured you?"  
“I don’t know.”  
“Why didn’t he turn you into an egg? Why did he only target Raph?”  
“I don’t know. You know psychos,” Don said, trying to remain calm. “They always have an ulterior motive and seeing I’m a genius, maybe Bishop wants to pick my brains someday and that’s why he didn’t do it. Raph wasn’t…”  
“Raph wasn't stupid if you were going to say he was."  
“Not dumb, but not as high up on the IQ scale as me.”  
“None of us are,” Leo said flatly. “Thanks for reminding me!” he added sarcastically.  
“Leo….”  
“I don’t want to hear anything you say. Makes me feel ill looking at you! Get out of my sight and clear your stuff out of the bedroom!”

Don walked out, feeling defeated, and headed to the bedroom.

XXXXXX 

Don shed tears, packed his things into bags and carried them to his old bedroom. My plan backfired, he thought angrily, as he placed his things into drawers and cupboards. What am I going to do now? I have no option, but to play nice for now. But that baby will never have my affection and I’ll do my best to make sure it feels unwanted and wants to leave.

XXXXX 

Later that morning, the family relaxed and watched a movie in the lounge. Don and Leo put on a united front for their kids' sake, but it was clear there was thick tension between them. They never spoke a word to one another and Leo refused tea when Don offered to brew him some. Leo never let Raphael out of his sight, keeping him close and paying him so much attention, Don thought he’d hurl. The baby cooed and gurgled, which delighted the family. Well, everyone, but Don, who’d finally had enough and who went to sulk in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

Cameron woke up around eleven and Mikey brought him into the lounge to see his cousins. Although he’d spent some time with them, he hadn’t really met Raphael and the family was curious to see how the babies would react to each other. Leo sat down on the floor. Raphael was on his lap. Mikey sat on the floor, Cameron on his lap.

“Raphie, this is your cousin, Cameron,” Leo said. “Say hi.”  
“Goo,” Raphael said.

“Say hi, Cameron,” Mikey said. “That’s your cousin, Raphie.”  
“Bah,” Cameron said.

Leo and Mikey laughed. “They’re looking at one another,” Leo said and it was true. The babies were staring at one another with obvious fascination. Cameron was a month older than Raphael and he reached out with his chubby fingers and touched Raphael’s snout. “Gah,” he said.  
Raphael gurgled and put his thumb in his mouth. 

Kane came running over from the TV and said, “Bwother. Mine.”  
“Yes, buddy,” Leo said.  
“Mine!” Kane hated anyone else near his brother and was very possessive. “My bwother.”  
“Kane, yes, but you have to share. Raphie also loves Cameron. Sit down. You can also play with them, okay?”  
“Okay, Daddy.” Kane sat down and reached out his arms for Raphael. "Wanna hold Raphie, Daddy.”  
Leo placed Raphael in his arms and Kane bent down and kissed the wriggling little baby. “My baby, Daddy. Mine.”  
Kane sang a lullaby in his childish little voice and slowly rocked Raphael. The baby closed his golden eyes and was soon asleep.

Mikey laughed. “Got a real little mother hen there, Leo.”  
“Uh huh. The boys all love him, but Kane, especially, dotes over Raphie. It’s all I can do to get Kane to bed at night. He wants Raphie there with him.”  
“It’s nice. Means Raphie will have lots of people looking out for him.”  
“How are things with you and Don? Couldn’t help noticing the tension.”  
“Not in front of the kids, Mikey. We’ll talk later.”  
Leo tried to take Raphael from Kane and said, “Lunchtime, Kane. You can hold Raphie later.”

"No! Baby mine," Kane said.  
“Uncle Mkey’s making pizza," Leo said.  
“Pizza!” Kane squealed and handed Raphael to his dad.  
Leo chuckled and said, “Take your brothers and go wait in the kitchen.”

XXXXXX 

The family, apart from Don, who'd gone to his lab, ate lunch. 

XXXXXX 

Mikey took the other boys to his room to play video games after lunch, while Leo watched TV, Raphael on his lap. Suddenly, Leo heard a familiar voice. Weird, he thought. What’s tin can doing in our lair? Glancing up, he saw Shredder on the TV.

“Ah, Leonardo,” the villain said. “I see you.”  
“Get off my TV, creep,” Leo snapped.  
“I don’t wish to fight, Leonardo. I…” Shredder’s eyes roved to Raphael and he smiled. “How's young Raphael?”  
“Fine now he’s with people who love him.”  
“I never harmed him. I liked the baby and it would have wonderful to raise him as my son. Maybe things would have been different if he hadn’t cried so much and if Krang hadn’t disliked him. I’ve always wanted a son.”  
“Can’t imagine you settling down.”  
“Even villains have families, Leonardo. I'm glad Raphael's happy and safe.”  
“I guess I owe you a thank you for returning him unharmed, but your mutants…”  
“Have been punished for their actions. How are you coping with your babies?"  
“Fine! What do you want?”  
“I’d like to spend time with your children. I don’t think I’ll have any and it'd be….”  
“Y-you what?” Leo spluttered.  
“Spend time with your children. Baby sit. Maybe I’ll pick up pointers for if I have kids. I can handle Raphie in small doses if you need a break. I’m sure you do.”  
“You want to babysit my kids? Have you lost your mind? You hate us.”  
“Young Raphael changed my mind. He's a cutie, despite being a turtle. I'll declare a truce if you agree. Won’t that be nice? No more fighting. You can focus on raising your adorable family.”  
“I…”  
“Think it over. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Later, Leonardo, and bye-bye, Raphie.”

Whoa, Leo thought. That was weird. Shredder wants a truce, but is he sincere? I need to talk to Dad. Leo asked Mikey to look after Raphael. Then he went to his dad's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Shredder's truce sincere or does he have an ulterior motive?


	11. Turtle napped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shredder kidnaps Leo and Don's babies.

“Dad,” Leo said, sitting down on the mat by Splinter’s bed. “Do you believe people can change?”  
“If they really want to,” Splinter said. “No one can force someone to change. Why do you ask, my son? You look troubled.”  
“Shredder came to me with an interesting proposal. He offered a truce in exchange for spending time with the babies.”  
“What?” Splinter said, staring at him dumbfounded.  
“Yes. He promised there’d be no fights if I agreed to his suggestion. Part of me wants to accept, because we already have our hands full fighting our other enemies and one less would be nice. It'd be great having another baby sitter, but I don’t know if Shredder can be trusted.”  
“Hmm,” Splinter said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “I’d also be suspicious, Leonardo, but I trust your instincts. What do you think you should do?”  
“Maybe have him over and watch him in interaction with the kids before I make my decision.”  
“I'll support you if that's what you suggest."  
“Thanks, Dad. There’s something else I wish to talk about. My marriage with Don.” Leo told his dad all that had happened. “Do you still love Donatello?” And can you forgive him?”  
“I love him, but, I’m hurt and I don't trust him right now.”  
“Can you forgive him?”  
“It’ll take time, but maybe if he’s nicer to Raphie. No matter what happened in the past, Raphie’s a baby now and he doesn’t know what he did. Why should he be punished?”  
“I agree with you. I shall talk to Donatello.  
“Thanks, Dad.”  
Leo went to the lounge, feeling a bit better after his talk with his dad and spent the rest of the day with his family.

XXXXXX 

The kids were playing on the lounge floor with their toys at four p.m. and Leo was cradling Raphael in his arms, when Shredder’s face appeared on the TV. “Well, Leonardo,” the villain said. “Have you decided?”  
“I have. You’re welcome to join us for supper and to spend some time with my kids. I'll make my decision after that.”  
Shredder beamed. “When?”  
“At six tonight. Call me on my T-phone when you arrive in the sewers and I’ll come and meet you.”  
Leo gave him the number and Shredder said, “Thank you. I will. How are the babies this afternoon?”  
“Great. I’ll see you then. Bye.”

Leo’s T-phone rang at ten to six and he left the lair and went to meet Shredder.

XXXXX 

Leo soon located the villain and said, "Evening, Shredder."  
“You can call me Saki if we're going to be friends.  
“That’ll take some getting used to.”  
“I understand. I really wish no harm, Leonardo, and I hope you’ll learn to trust me.”  
“Follow me.”

Leo led Shredder back to the lair.

XXXXX 

They arrived at the lair a while later and Shredder immediately fawned over Leo’s babies. “They’re adorable, Leonardo,” he said. “What are their names?”  
“These are Noah, Sean, Kieran and Kane and little Raphie’s in his crib.”  
“Aren’t you precious?” Shredder said and tickled their chins. “How old are they, Leonardo?”  
“Two.”

The three oldest turtletots smiled and hugged Shredder. They were very trusting, but Kane hung back, watching the guest, his thumb in his mouth. As young as he was, something told him the guest couldn’t be trusted. “Kane, come and give me a hug,” Shredder said, opening his arms and smiling warmly, but the child clung to Leo and refused to move. “He’s shy with new people,” Leo said, patting his son’s head. “But he's just as loving as his brothers when he feels more comfortable around people.”  
“I just want to be friends, Kane.” The boy buried his head against Leo’s body and actually hugged his legs tighter, getting a really bad feeling, but not being able to explain it. 

Mikey came out of his room, Cameron in his arms, and followed by Chloe. "What's going on here?" Mikey asked and said, as he narrowed his eyes, "What the heck is chrome dome doing here? Leo, explain.”  
“Shredder, uh, Saki, likes the kids and wants a truce in exchange for spending time with them.”  
“What? Leo, do you really trust him? He’s tried to kill us multiple times and now you’re allowing him in our lair and around our kids! He now knows the lair’s location. What if he tells someone?”

“Relax, Michelangelo,” Shredder said. “I…”  
“How can I?” Mikey yelled. “You’ve been our enemy for as long as I can remember and now you want me to trust you? I don’t and I won’t.”  
“You've every reason to distrust me, but I assure you I don't wish to harm anyone. I like the kids and I’m lonely. I want to be able to spend time with them.”  
“Get yourself a dog if you’re so lonely, but you’re NOT spending time with my son. Leo, you’re nuts believing him,” Mikey said angrily. “Come on, Chloe. We’ll go eat at April’s place and crash there.”

Leo watched his brother leave and said, “You can’t blame him, Oroku. I’m still sceptical myself.”  
Splinter entered the room and said, "So am I, but I believe in second chances, which is why we’ll give you one. I hope you will not make us regret that.”

“Thank you,” Shredder said.  
“Dinner's nearly ready. I hope you like fish,” Leo said.  
“Yes. Thank you.”

Don appeared and said, “Don told me tin grin was here. I thought he was joking. Leo, what the hell are you doing?” Leo explained and Don shook his head in disbelief.  
“You really trust him?” Don demanded. “Do you, Dad? I know you’re big on second chances, but Shredder? After all that he’s done to us! This is insane! I’d leave like Mikey, but there’s no way I’m leaving my babies with that madman, even if you’re also here. I don’t know what you’re up to metal mouth, but I’m going to find out.”

“I assure you I mean no harm,” Shredder said. “Please, Donatello. I only wish to be friends.”  
“Yeah, right. You may have everyone else fooled, but not me.”

“Not me,” Kane said solemnly.  
“See,” Don said smugly. “Even my son doesn’t trust you. You can’t fool animals and kids, Shredder. I think you’re foolish, Leo. Tell him to leave right now.”

“I’m the leader and have Dad’s support, Don,” Leo said. “And Shredder’s staying.”  
“I don’t like this. Not one bit and I sense something bad’s going to happen.”  
Leo ignored him and said, “Everyone, go to the kitchen. I’m going to get Raphie.”

Leo went to get Raphael. He scooped him up into his strong arms and went into the kitchen.

XXXXXX 

Leo entered the kitchen and placed the baby into a carrycot on the floor. Then he dished up his dinner. No one noticed Shredder surreptitiously lacing the large bowl of rice on the table with one of his concoctions.

My plan will work, Shredder thought. I know it will. Come on. Tuck into the rice.

Everyone ate the rice, apart from Kane, who didn’t particularly like it, Raphael, who was too small for solid foods and Shredder, who said he wasn’t keen on it. Kane nibbled on the fish sticks Leo had cooked for him and his brothers and studied the stranger, who seemed too friendly in his opinion. 

“I feel sick funny,” Don announced. “So sleepy.”  
“Me, too,” Leo said. “Dad, you’re all right?” There was no answer, because Splinter had already fallen asleep, his head in his food. “Kids?” Leo asked, struggling to keep his eyes open. Just before he passed, he saw three of his babies were fast asleep and Shredder was watching him, a sly smile on his face. “You drugged us,” Leo mumbled and his eyes slid closed.

“Success,” Shredder said triumphantly. “I'm lonely and now I’ll have the sons I always wanted.”  
“Bad man,” Kane said, pointing his finger at Shredder.  
“Yes, I am little boy, but you’ll grow to love me. Come home with me.”

“No,” Kane said and stood up. “Don’t wanna.”  
“Then don’t,” Shredder said and zapped him with a freeze ray. “You’ll thaw soon enough.” He pulled out a phone, dialed his henchmen and told them where the lair was. 

Raphael was watching Shredder and blabbering in his baby language. “You want to come with me, Raphie?” Shredder said. “Sorry. You’re too much work. I’m only interested in your older brothers.”  
“Bah.”  
“No, Raphie. You stay here in your carrycot.”

Bebop and Rocksteady arrived and picked up the three older turtle tots. “Let’s go,” Shredder said. "To the technodrome."

Raphael watched them leave and desperate for the toilet, he peed in his nappy. “Bah,” he said. ”Bah. Gah. Whah!” What he was trying to say was where are ya goin'? Why are you guys sleepin'? Wake up. I want the toilet, but no one woke up of course. Frustrated, Raphael started to cry until he was exhausted and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Shredder planning to do with the babies?


	12. Shredder's new sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shredder bonds with the turtletots. Even Krang mellows out and Leo gets disturbing news.

Krang was busy in the control room in the technodrome, when he heard shouting and the sound of raucous children. I must be losing my mind, he thought. And that can’t happen, because it’s all I have. There can’t be children here. Not after I specifically told Saki to get rid of that baby. Surely he wouldn’t defy me.

Curious, Krang left the control room and was shocked to see Shredder and his goons with two turtletots. They were on the floor, playing Lego. “Saki,” Krang said crossly. “I told you children aren't welcome in the technodrome and now you’ve brought three of them here. Turtletots no less! What is it with you and the frigging turtles? You spend your life trying to destroy them and now you bring babies home? Have you lost the plot? I think you have!”

“He angry,” Sean said, pointing at Krang. “Me don’t like him.” His siblings just stared at Krang, thumbs in their mouths. 

“Hush, baby. It’s okay,” Shredder said, patting Sean’s head. “Krang, these babies are different. They’re older and don’t cry so much.”  
“So what? They’re still children and children mean work. Have you any idea what it takes caring for one child alone? ou have three. And don’t think their parents won’t come looking for them.”  
“Their parents are back at their lab and can’t…”  
“Who are their parents, Saki?”  
“Leonardo and Donatello.”  
“But they’re males? Oh. Clearly one's a hermaphrodite. I get it. And you don’t think they’ll come and look for their babies?”  
“They’re stuck in their lair.”  
“Yes, but Donatello’s smart and knows how to build a portal machine. It won’t be long before those meddlesome reptiles come looking for the babies. You have to take them back. Now.”  
“I won’t,” Shredder said defiantly and held Noah close to him. “I want children, Krang, and I’m lonely. This might be my only shot at parenting and I’m going to take it, even if they are turtles. I can love them and train them to help us in our plans. It’ll be fun.”  
“I don’t know. I have a feeling we’re in for….”

“Mine,” Kieran said. He smacked Sean and grabbed his piece of Leo. Sean burst into a flood of tears and smacked him back, causing Kieran to cry.  
“Told you,” Krang said, looking at the sobbing kids. “How old are these babies and what gender are they, Saki?”

“They’re two and their names are Noah, Kieran and Sean,” Shredder said, as he soothed the weeping babies.  
“Great,” Krang said sarcastically. “Terrible two’s. Take them back.”  
“I won’t, Krang. I like them. They’re kind of cute, don’t you think?”

“Oh,” Noah said. He went over to Krang and hugged his android body. “Cuddle.”  
“Go away, little turtle,” Krang said. “I don’t cuddle.”  
“Huggles,” Noah said, looking up at him. “Me like huggles.”

Krang looked down at the little turtle, who was smiling at him, unafraid, and felt something he’d never felt before, happiness. He'd have smiled if he had lips. Instead, he pressed a button on his body and the android hands wrapped around Noah and folded him into a hug, causing the little turtle to giggle. “All right,” Krang said. “They can stay. I suppose having children around will be nice. Just ensure they don’t cause trouble. Bebop and Rocksteady, you’ll babysit them.”

“No way,” Rocksteady said. “It’s fun playing with them, but I don't want to be left alone with them after what happened with that baby.”  
“It’s an order,” Shredder said. “My sons need a babysitter when I’m occupied, don’t you sweethearts,” he said and kissed Sean and Kieran on their beaks.

Feeling jealous, Noah ran over to Shredder, who also kissed his beak.

“See, Krang,” Shredder said proudly. “They’re gorgeous, little babies.”  
“And what if their parents decide to come looking for them?”  
“Their parents can stay with us. We’ll be like a huge family.”  
“Saki, seriously?” Krang said, rolling his eyes.  
“Why not?”  
“Because you hate the turtles and they’d bring that baby with them. Raphael drove me nuts and I really don’t want to endure his crying again. He was a pain in the butt when he was a teenager with his snarky comments, but he’s far worse as a baby! That incessant crying would drive anyone crazy.”  
“You’re right. That’s why it’s time to switch dimensions. We’ll go to planet Z and spend some time there.”  
“I hate planet Z.”  
“Me too, but the turtles won’t suspect us going there and I can raise my sons in peace.”  
“We’ll go now.”

Krang went into the control room, pressed some buttons and the technodrome went through the portal to Planet Z.

XXXXXXX 

Krang rejoined Shredder and the henchmen. The turtletots grabbed their crayons and began drawing on the technodrome walls. “Going to stop them, boss?” Bebop asked.  
“No,” Shredder said. “They’re having fun.”  
“But we just scrubbed those walls!”  
“So what? You can do it again. My babies are having fun. Let them be.”

XXXXXX 

Shredder made lunch for the turtle tots a couple of hours later. Then he took them to his bed for an afternoon nap.

XXXXX 

Shredder tucked the kids into bed and read them a story. later. "Daddy loves you," he said when he'd finished the story.  
“Daddy?” Noah asked.  
“Yes. I’m your Daddy, and I love you very much. All three of you.”

“Daddy,” Sean said and nuzzled Shredder’s hand with his beak.  
“Daddy,” Kieran said. 

“Yes,” Shredder said, and beamed proudly. “Go to sleep, my sons. We'll play games and watch TV when you wake up.”

The tired turtletots soon fell asleep and Shredder climbed in bed beside them. They’re going to be a lot of work, he thought. So I need all the sleep I can get too.

XXXXXX 

Meanwhile, Don was the first to wake up at the lair. He noticed everyone else was asleep, apart from a frozen Kane and a sobbing Raphael. Shredder took my sons, he thought angrily. And drugged us. Bastard. I knew he couldn’t be trusted, but I will get them back. He scowled at the baby and said, "Shut it, Raphael. All you do is cry.” Raphael cried more lustily, but Don ignored him and went over to Kane. “You’re going to be fine, my angel. Daddy will be right back.”

Don went into his bedroom and grabbed a hair dryer. Then he returned to the kitchen, turned on the hair dryer and watched as the ice slowly melted.

Kane looked at him with big brown eyes when the ice had thawed and said, "Bad man took bwothers.”  
“I know, baby,” Don said and hugged his son. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll get them back.”

Raphael let out a mewl and flailed his limbs in the air. “Bah! Whaaaa!”  
Don ignored him and continued showering his son with affection. “It’s going to be okay, Kane.”  
“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”  
Fed up, Don stalked over to Raphael and smacked him across his face, making him cry louder. “Shut up. Shut the fuck up. I’ve had enough of you. Fucking irritating shit!”

Kane’s eyes went wide and he said, “Raphie, hurt.”  
“The baby’s fine, Kane. He’s just tired, okay? Don’t tell anyone. It’s our secret, okay? Daddy was just a little angry.”  
“Raphie’s hungry and hurt.”  
“He’s tired. So are you. Let me give you something to eat and you can go sleep, okay? Daddy needs to work.”

Don got Kane something to eat.

Kane was eating when Leo woke up and said, “What happened? Last thing I remember is Shredder drugging us and he…Did he take the babies, Don?”  
“He did and I'll get them back. I need to go the lab and see if I can get a portal open.”  
“But he didn’t take Raphie and Kane." Leo kissed Kane's beak and looked a still whimpering Raphael.  
"I’ll call you once a portal’s open, Leo," Don said and left the room.

Leo was about to pick up Raphael, when a foul smell assaulted his nostrils. “You poor thing, Raphie,” Leo said, looking at the soiled baby. “Lying in your mess. No wonder you’re unhappy. It’s okay. Daddy will change you and give you a bath and something to eat.”  
“Daddy?” Kane said.  
“Yes, sweetheart.”  
“Raphie, hurt.”  
“He’s all right.”  
“No, Raphie hurt. Daddy, smack.” Kane pointed at Raphael’s face. “Daddy, hit. Raphie cry.”  
Anger swelled up inside of him, as Leo realized what his son was saying. “Kane,” Leo said. “Raphie’s okay. Daddy will take care of it. Eat your food.”  
“Raphie sad.”  
“He’s going to be okay, Kane. Daddy, promise. Eat your food. Then you can help me bath Raphie, okay?”  
“Okay, Daddy.”

You fucking asshole, Don, Leo thought furiously. Abusing an innocent, little baby. You’re going to get a dose of your own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good. At long last Leo knows the truth.


	13. Leo's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo makes a life altering decision and confronts his mate.

Leo took Raphael and Kane to the bathroom and ran a bath. He placed Raphael into the bath when he thought the temperature was just right and kept one hand behind Raphael's back, so he wouldn't fall over. The little baby cried, but Leo immediately soothed him with a tender kiss on his cheek.

"It's okay, Raphie," Leo said. "It's just water. Want to help, Kane? Get that sponge. Great, my boy. Gently wash him and slowly. You're doing great."  
" Raphie sad," Kane said.  
"He's fine, sweetheart. He just has to get used to baths. I'll take over."

Leo took the sponge from Kane and thoroughly cleaned the baby. Then he lifted him out of the bath, wrapped him in a towel, pressed a kiss to his beak and said, "You're fine, Raphie. All good and clean. There's my sweet boy." Raphael stopped fussing and cooed, making Leo smile.

How can Don hurt him, Leo thought angrily? He's just a little baby.

Leo took Raphael to his bedroom.

XXXXXX 

Leo changed the baby in his room. Raphael gurgled happily, feeling clean and loved. Smelling his new little son, Leo remembered when his sons had been babies. Good memories, he thought. I loved being gravid and carrying my babies. Feels like a lifetime ago. Me and Don were going to have another when the quads were older, but Raphie's the last one. I won't have more. Raphael gurgled again and said, "Gaga."

"Raphie happy, Daddy?" Kane asked.  
"Yes," Leo said, tickling Raphael and making the baby gurgle again. "He's happy he's clean and now he'll have something to eat. Then a nap. Poor Raphie, you've had quite an awful time, haven't you, precious? Never mind. Daddy's here and nothing bad's ever going to happen to you again. They'll have to get through me first if anyone tries!"  
"Aw," Kane said and kissed his brother's snout. "When can he play, Daddy?"  
"Not for some time, buddy. How about some ice cream?"  
"Oh. Please!"

They all went into the kitchen, Raphael tenderly cradled in Leo's arms. 

XXXXXX 

Leo entered the kitchen and to his consternation, saw that Splinter was still out of it. I hope he wakes up soon, he thought.

Leo placed Raphael in his carrycot, made the formula, got Kane's ice cream and fed the baby. He smiled, as Raphael greedily sucked down his meal.

Kane looked at his brother and said, "Daddy, baby have ice cream?"  
"No. He's too small, buddy," Leo said. "He can only have his formula."

Raphael soon finished his meal. Leo burped him and placed him in his carrycot.

"You nearly done, Kane?" Leo asked. His son always took a long time eating his food.  
"Yes, Daddy."

Leo's cell rang. "Hey, Casey?" he said, turning his back, so it was a more private call.

Noticing his father was distracted, Kane got off of his chair, bowl in hand. Raphie want ice cream, he thought. He spooned some ice cream into Raphael's mouth. Almost immediately, the baby started choking, his face turning red.

Alarmed at the sounds he was hearing, Leo spun round and dropped the cell. He picked up Raphael and patted him on the back until he spit up the ice cream

"Kane," Leo said sternly.  
"Sorry, Daddy," Kane sobbed. "Thought Raphie want ice cream."  
"He's too small and will choke, buddy. I told you. Don't do that again." Leo patted Raphael's back again and was relieved when his color returned to normal. "Whew. He's okay. Kane, stop crying. It's okay, but don't ever give him ice cream again."  
"Okay, Daddy. I'm sorry."  
Leo patted his head and said, "Good."

Leo picked up the cell, keeping Raphael close to his plastron, and said, "Sorry, Casey. Family emergency. Kane gave Raphie ice cream and he started choking. He's fine now. You're coming over now? Great." Leo hung up and said, "Uncle Casey and Aunt…."

Splinter woke, blinked in confusion and said, "What happened?" Leo gave him a quick summary of what had happened and was about to tell him what had happened to Raphael, when Don burst into the kitchen.

"Dad," Don said. "You're back. Great. You know that old portal machine I have?"  
"You mean the one that was broken, Don?" Leo asked, trying not to glare at him.  
"Yes. I fixed it and I think we can travel to Dimension X and get the babies."  
"Fantastic, but we'll have to wait until Casey and April arrive. They'll watch Kane and Raphie, while we're out."

"I can do that, my sons," Splinter said.  
"No," Leo said, shaking his head. "You're still not right, Dad. Please don't argue. You know I'm right."

"Hey, guys. We're here," Casey called, entering the lair, closely followed by April. Leo picked up the carrycot and they all went into the lounge.

XXXXXX 

"Wow, is that really Raph?" Casey asked, looking at the now sleeping baby. "I never saw him hatch, because me and Ape were away visiting my family in New Jersey. He's so tiny."  
"Yes, it is," Leo said.

"He's adorable," April squealed. "Can I hold him, Leo?"  
"Of course, but don't wake him. He just went to sleep."

"Aw. You're too cute," April said. She picked up Raphael and gently rocked him. "Time for us to have one, isn't it, Casey?"  
Casey flushed, shuffled his feet, looked at his wife and said, "I thought we were waiting for the right time, babe."  
"I'm ready. All my friends have babies."  
"Can we discuss this later, babe? The guys need to rescue their kids."  
"Oh, course," April said. She kissed Raphael's snout and inhaled his baby smell. "He's beautiful, Leo. How are you adapting to raising him as your son? Must be so weird raising your brother as your son?"

And my lover, Leo thought.

"Yes. It's weird," Leo said. "I cope, April. He's a pretty placid baby. Defenceless, innocent." He noticed Don cringed at the words 'defenceless' and 'innocent'. "But I imagine he'll be difficult when he's a teen. Just like the old Raph."  
"Can you change him back to a teen?"   
"No. Don says there's no cure."

"That's right," Don said. "Can we get going? Time's of the essence. God only knows what Shredder's doing to our angels. I'll open the portal now. April, Kane's bedtime is…"  
"I know how to look after kids, Don. Just go save the babies."

Don and Leo kissed Kane goodbye and Leo kissed Raphael on his forehead. Then Leo, Don and Casey went into Don's lab.

XXXXX 

Don pressed a few buttons and a portal opened. "Come get us, Casey, if we're not back in a few hours," Don said.  
"I will do and don't worry about the kids. They'll be fine."

"Yes, because they're not in your care, Don," Leo snapped, watching Don's face flush.  
"What do you mean by that?" Casey asked, confusion etched on his face.

"Nothing," Don said, grabbing Leo's hand. "We'll see you later." Don and Leo entered the portal, leaving a still baffled Casey behind.

What did Leo mean, Casey thought? Has Don been hurting the babies? That's so unlike him. Why would he do that? He loves his kids.

Casey went back to the lounge, still mulling things over.

XXXXXXX 

Casey flopped onto a lounge sofa beside Splinter. Raphael was nestled in his grandfather's arms, fast asleep, and April was playing a game with Kane.

XXXXXXXX 

Leo and Don were in Dimension X and Leo said coldly, "Don, I know you've been smacking Raphie around."  
"Uh, no. Why would I? Leo, you can't…."  
"Our son saw you hitting him and told me. He may be two, but you know what a good vocab he has for one so young and he was able to tell me. How could you? After I pleaded with you to be nicer to our son…"  
"He's not our son, Leo, and I'm reminded of his fucking smug expression when he told me you loved him and wanted him every time I look at him. That stung. I can't help it. I know what I've been doing is wrong…"  
"Did you have Raphael changed into a baby?" Leo demanded.  
"No," Don lied. "I didn't do that, Leo. I wouldn't do such a thing. That'd be totally out of my character. I'm don't believe in revenge and I don't bear grudges."  
"People do strange things when they've been scorned and betrayed."  
"I know," Don said, looking at Leo earnestly. "But I didn't do that. I smacked him. That's all I did."  
"Did you drop Raphie onto the floor?"  
Don shook his head and said, "No. That was one of our sons, Leo. I only smacked him once. The pressure of losing the babies, Raphael's incessant crying and seeing his smug expression in my head all got to me. I'm so sorry. I don't want to lose you. I love you so much and I…"  
"On behalf of me and Raphie, I'm sorry for the hurt we caused you. It was wrong, but I can't change that and I don't regret being with Raph. I only regret hurting you and being with you in the first damn place. I should NEVER have gotten with you, Don. I fucking wish I'd stayed with Raph. He was amazing, caring, gentle and my hell, he was…"  
"Leo, can we do this later?" Don asked, trying not to sob. Got kids to rescue."  
"No. I want to do it now. We're over, Don. I can't trust you around Raphie. You may have smacked him once, but once is once too many and I…I'm done with you. For good. Now we can go rescue the kids."  
"But, Leo, I'm sorry. I…." Don began. "I'll do anything…"  
"Shut up, Don."

The turtles started looking for the technodrome. Tears slid down Don's cheeks, but Leo ignored him.

Suddenly, the last person they expected to see, approached them. "Usagi?" Leo said in surprise, staring at the rabbit.  
"Yes, Leo-san. It is me."  
"But why are you here?"  
"Could ask you the same thing."  
"My babies have been kidnapped by Shredder."  
"That is most unfortunate. I was trying to get back to my home planet when I was sent here. I have not seen the technodrome, but I do have a friend here, who's trying to help me get home and he may know where Shredder's gone. Come with me."

The turtles silently followed Usagi. I'll kill Shredder if he's harmed my kids, Leo resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Raph is too adorable. :)
> 
> A/N A HUGE thank you to everyone for all your support for this story. :)


	14. Sally's unsual snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo, Don, Usagi and Usagi's friend, Dak are on Dimension Z, attempt to rescue the babies and are confronted by a two headed giant lizard. Casey and April bond and after spending time with baby Raphie, Casey says he wants kids.

Leo, Don and Usagi arrived at Dak, Usagi’s friend’s house and told him they were looking for the technodrome. Dak was also a white mutant rabbit, whose parents had moved to Dimension Z when he was a kid.

“I last saw it several hours ago, Dak said. “And I have configured things through the radio frequency, so I can listen to their actual conversations in the technodrome. That way, I can inform friends and the other civilians of any plans the villains are plotting. It helps." Dak pressed a few buttons and Shredder and Krang’s faces filled the screen. The turtles listened to the villains’ conversation.

“We have to go to Dimension Z now. Thanks, Dak," Leo said.  
“I will go with you," Dak said./p>

“As will I,” Usagi said. “And perhaps I can use one of the portals on the technodrome to get home. You will help me, Donatello?”  
“I will, but how are we going to get to Dimension Z? Dak, you said your portal wasn’t working, so you couldn’t send Usagi home.”

“My space ship,” Dak replied. “It’s only half an hour's flight away. Let’s go.”

The four friends piled into Dak’s space ship and headed to Dimension Z.

XXXXX 

The turtles were blown away at how sparse the planet was when they arrived. There were few trees, no vegetation and no sign of life.

“Does anyone live on this planet, Dak?” Leo asked.  
“Not many, but it’s a very popular holiday destination. because of the quietness, especially during the summer months. And parts of Dimension Z are beautiful. People also love to come skiing here. I come every winter.”  
“Then why’s it quiet now? It’s still summer.”  
“I don’t know. This is the most isolated part of Dimension Z, so I’m sure the technodrome isn’t far away.

They all trudged on for what seemed like an eternity, until Dak pointed and said, “Over there. There it is, but be careful. I’m sure they’re prepared for intruders.”  
“All right,” Leo said, unsheathing his katanas. “I’m ready. Usagi, you and I'll take the front. Dak, you go with him and take the back.”

“But, Leo,” Don said. “I should go with you.”  
“It’s an order,” Leo said angrily. “Don’t question me. I’m the leader.”

“I think we should all go together,” Dak said. “Splitting up’s dangerous, especially against a force like the Shredder.”  
“You’re probably right,” Leo conceded. “Let’s go.”

The group made their way to the technodrome.

XXXXXX 

The gang found an opening in the technodrome, which said entrance one.

They slipped inside and dropped to the ground. "That was too easy," Leo said.  
“I wish you’d stop saying things like that,” Don said crossly, as a large group of foot soldiers appeared.

Leo leapt high into the air and brought his katana down on two foot soldiers, causing them to fall apart. Don smashed two away with his bo, causing them to crash into the wall. Usagi and Dak took care of the remaining foot soldiers and they continued their quest.

XXXXXX 

Meanwhile, April was changing Raphael in Leo’s bedroom. The baby was fussing and moving about, making it difficult for her.

“I think he misses his daddy,” April said. “Don’t you, Raphie? You miss Daddy Leo? He’ll be home soon, precious. Don’t worry. Casey, I need some help.”  
“Wha-what? Ape, I don’t….I can’t do that,” Casey protested. “I’m a guy. We don’t change diapers. That’s…”  
“That’s what?” April demanded, her hands on her hips. “A job only for women? Casey, you misogynistic ass, many men share the responsibilities when there are babies and change diapers. Why are you so afraid? Do you think it’ll challenge your masculinity? Make you less of a man?” Her blue eyes blazed.

Casey didn’t like the dangerous gleam in her eyes. And it was exactly what he’d thought. The woman’s job was caring for the house and kids, while a man’s was providing the income, but he couldn’t tell his wife that, so he looked for another excuse.

“Raph was my best friend, Ape. How can I change him? It’ll be too weird," Casey said.  
April looked at her husband sympathetically and said, “I understand, Casey, but this is Raph now and there’s no cure. You have to understand that. The Raph we know and love is gone. This is a brand new soul to love and he needs his diaper changed right now. You’re his uncle now, Case. Be an uncle and change him. You can do it and it’s practice for when we have kids. I’ll show you how.”

Casey reluctantly changed Raphael with April’s help. He couldn't help smiling at Raphael when he held him and when the baby gurgled and gripped one of his fingers.

“You’re a cutie pie, Raph, aren’t you?” Casey said. “I still can’t believe he’s so small, April.”  
“I know. It’s hard comprehending he was a teenager just a few months ago.”  
Casey sighed sadly and said, “I miss him, April. Talking to him, drinking beer, wrestling, watching the football and hockey together. I miss our guy times together.”  
April squeezed her husband’s shoulder and said, “I know, honey, and it must hurt a lot, but you can teach this baby sports and wrestling, but definitely not drinking until he’s old enough. You're his Uncle Casey and he’ll also look to you for guidance.”  
“Hey, Ape?”  
“Yes, honey?”

“Gah!” Raphael said. “Bah. Bah.”  
“What is it?” Casey asked. “What are you trying to say, Raph?”

“I think he was agreeing, Case,” April said and smiled.  
“Hey, Ape? Do you think Raph will grow up to be like Raph or will he have a different personality?”  
“I don’t know. I need to get Raphie’s food going. Pass him to me.”  
“No. I want to hold him. I’ll come and help you in the kitchen. Can I feed him?”  
April grinned. “Why, Casey, you said earlier…”  
“I know what I said, but I feel differently after holding him. He’s so cute and cuddly and chubby. Hah. Raph would kill me for calling him chubby, but he is. I’d like to have a baby of our own, April. I know we’ll see tons of Raph and the other kids, but it'd be nice to have a baby of our own. And I’m not saying that because I feel pressured. I'll help with him or her. I want to. What do you say?”  
“YES!” April said and kissed her husband on the lips. “We’ll try for one when we go home. Let's go make Raphie something to eat.”

XXXXXX 

Leo, Don, Usagi and Dak had fought off more foot soldiers in the technodrome and were now trapped in a room. Its walls were closing in on them, threatening to close them in and squash them. “Think this is the trash compactor,” Don said.  
“Hey. I resent that,” Leo said. “We may be poor, but we aren’t trash. Yes. I know Raph said that when he was still a teen when we got trapped in here, but I thought it was funny. Hurry, guys. We need to get out fast.”

"I see a door here,” Usagi said, pointing at a door. The gang followed him and entered it, just as the walls closed in.  
“Whew. That was a lucky escape,” Dak said, breathing hard. “I thought I was a goner.”

They walked down a passage and were about to round a corner when Leo said, “Stay still. I hear something. And it’s coming…”

Something rounded the corner a few seconds later, causing the group to gasp in amazement. “What the hell's that?” Leo asked.  
“Looks like a two headed giant lizard,” Don said. “En guard!” he added, pointing his bo at the beast.

“I see you’ve met my pet,” Shredder said, stepping out from behind the creature. “Sally, destroy the turtles.” The beast growled and advanced on the group, her green eyes blazing.  
“Retreat!” Leo yelled, but the beast was faster than he was and soon had him gripped between her teeth. “Help!” Leo shrieked, as Sally swallowed him whole.

Leo slid down Sally’s throat, until he landed with a plop in the heart of Sally’s belly. It smells far worse than home, he thought and wrinkled his beak. He could see the remains of Sally’s lunch. It looked like it'd once been a cat from all the fur around the small skeleton. Unable to stop his revulsion, Leo threw up and fell to his knees. Guys, please save me, he thought, tears running down his face. I don’t want to die. Do something fast and kill Sally or I truly am a goner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh. Will the guys rescue Leo or will Sally eat them too?
> 
> The lines "Hey, I resent that. We may be poor, but we're not trash," Raph did say in the 1987 series when they were inside the technodrome and in the trash compactor. Yes, I do know all of his dialogue from that series lol.


	15. Shredder's sob story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys get their kids and return home and Splinter finally learns what Don's been upto.

“Leo!” Don yelled, advancing on Sally. “Don’t panic. I’m going to get you out.”  
“Allow me,” Usagi said. He leapt high into the air and sliced at the beast’s carotid arteries. Sally gave a mighty roar, as blood started to gush. She fell forward and was dead before she hit the floor.

Usagi and Dak immediately flipped her over and cut through her belly, exposing Leo, who climbed out, gasping for air. “Thought I was done for,” Leo said. “And never going to see my babies again. Thanks, guys.”

“No!” Shredder yelled. “She was my prize pet. Why do you accursed reptiles destroy everything?”  
“Where are my sons, tin can?” Leo demanded. “I want them now.”

Noah came out of a room and seeing his parents, said, “Daddy?” He was followed by his two brothers.  
“Baby,” Don and Leo said in unison, opening their arms. The children ran to them and were hugged and kissed.

“I swear you'll never hear the last of us if you’ve touched them, chrome dome,” Don said crossly.  
“I never do anyway,” Shredder said sarcastically. “I haven’t touched them. Look. They’re in perfect health. All I wanted was a family. I’m so lonely. You don’t know what it’s like being alone and no one likes you.”  
“So kidnapping our sons was going to fix your problem? Did you really think we’d let you keep them?”  
“No. I knew you’d come, but I felt good and like I mattered in the short time I had them. I had a family I could love and nurture. I know you guys think I’m all bad, but…All I’ve ever wanted is to be loved,” Shredder said, blinking back tears. “My mother was too busy being a villain to care about me and my dad died when I was a baby, so I’ve never had a proper family or friends. We moved a lot, so I was never able to settle and make any friends. I’m so lonely, I could die sometimes. You should understand, being mutant turtles, right? And no one likes you. Or maybe you hate me. No. You've every right to hate me. All I’ve ever done is try and annihilate you!” Shredder covered his face with his hands and started blubbering.

Feeling awkward, Don and Leo glanced at one another and Leo said, “I’ve never believed people are all bad or all good. And even you have some good qualities. I can see you like the kids and…”  
“They’re adorable, Leonardo,” Shredder said. “And such well-behaved kids. You and Donatello are doing a sterling job. You’re so blessed to have a family.”  
“You'll meet someone one day. Some women like bad boys,” Leo said, setting the kids down, but keeping them close to him.  
“No, no, that ship’s sailed. I’ve been on heaps of disastrous dates and all my girlfriends left. They said I had no moral compass and compassion. I mean, I do. Am I really so bad, Leonardo? I must be if no one likes me.”

“Maybe you just haven’t met the right girl,” Don suggested. “Don’t lose hope. The right one will come along when you least expect it.”  
“Don’t buy that crock anymore,” Shredder said sadly. “I’m never going to meet anyone. The boys were my only shot at having a family. I’m doomed to be alone.”

“Haha. The boss is all soft,” Bebop said, snorting.  
“Aw, I want to cry too,” Rocksteady said and sniffed. “This is so sad. My mom also hates me and runs away when I try to see her. Don’t cry, boss. You have us.”

Noah wandered over to Shredder and threw his small hands around Shredder’s legs. “Daddy, don’t cry,” he said. “Noah love you.”  
“Me too,” Sean said, not wanting to be left out.

“Me too,” Kieran said, looking at Leo and Don. “Daddy nice.”

"Daddy?” Leo said. “He’s not your daddy, little ones. We are. Shredder, consider yourself lucky we’re not going to fight. It’s only because my babies are here. Come on,” Leo added, picking up Noah.  
"Want to stay,” Noah said, squirming in Leo’s arms.

“Please don’t go,” Shredder said and started weeping. “Don’t leave me alone again. I can’t bear it. Please, Leonardo.”  
“Look, Shredder. We don’t trust you. You kidnapped our sons and now you want us to feel sorry for you.”  
“Please. I’m sorry. I’ll do anything. Just please forgive me and let me spend time with the kids,” Shredder said, dropping to his knees and looking pleadingly at Leo.  
“I need to meditate about giving you another chance. Stop crying."  
“You won’t regret it, Leonardo. I'll be a good baby sitter if you agree. The best and I won’t kidnap them ever again. I promise.”  
“Get in touch tomorrow and you’ll have my answer. Usagi needs to go home. Can he use your portal? And we need to as well.”  
“Of course.”

XXXXXXX 

Leo, Don, the kids and Dak went to their separate planets after promising to meet up again when Usagi had gone back to his home planet via the portal.

Leo and Don made their way back to the lair and Don said, "Leo, do you really trust can head?”  
“Put it this way, I trust him more than you. At least he didn’t abuse the kids.”  
Don bristled and said, “I suppose I deserve that, but I don’t trust him one iota. What if he kidnaps the boys again and we don’t get them back?”  
“We’ll talk later after some sleep, but I also have my reservations.”

XXXXXX 

Meanwhile, April and Casey’s attempt to feed baby Raphael had been unsuccessful. The baby just wouldn’t eat and kept rejecting his bottle. Splinter had also tried to feed him, but the baby turned his head away and cried. “It’s no use,” Splinter said and heaved a deep sigh. “Raphael won’t eat.”  
“Is it because he doesn’t want formula?” Casey asked.  
“No. I think he misses his father. Leonardo always fed him and Raphael won’t allow anyone else to feed him. We’ll have to wait until Leonardo's home.”  
“But Raphael's hungry.”  
“He is, but true to form, Raphael will be stubborn until he gets what he wants, even if it means waiting a long time.”

“Hah,” April said. “Some things never change. Sounds like he’ll be a handful after all. Has anyone tried contacting Mikey?”  
“I did,” Casey said. “But his phone said the subscriber was unavailable. I think he turned off his cell.”  
“Did you leave a message?”  
“Yes. I told him to call when he gets the message.”

XXXXXX 

Leo, Don and the kids arrived home and Raphael wailed loudly when he heard Leo's voice. “What’s wrong with him, Dad?” Leo asked, taking the baby from Splinter.  
“He’s hungry, but he’s been refusing to eat. I think he missed you and he’ll only eat if you feed him.”  
“Aw, my sweet boy,” Leo cooed. “I’ll feed you now. Is my little Raphie hungry?”

Golden eyes stared at Leo and chubby fingers reached for his bandana. “Bah,” Raphael gurgled happily.  
Splinter chuckled and said, “I was right. Little Raphael missed you, Leonardo.”

XXXXXX 

Leo went into the kitchen, made formula, sat down at the table and gave Raphael his bottle. The baby accepted it and guzzled noisily. Leo smiled and said, “There, there, my little boy. Everything’s okay. Daddy’s here.”

Don entered the kitchen and said, “The kids are watching TV with Dad, Casey and April, Leo. Anything I can do to help?”  
“Yes. You can leave.”  
“Leo….”  
“I wasn’t kidding earlier. We’re over and I’m telling Dad what you did.”

Splinter entered the room and said, "Tell me what, Leonardo?” Splinter asked.  
“That Don’s been abusing Raphael?”  
“Is this true?” Splinter demanded.

“Yes,” Donatello admitted, his cheeks flushing. “But you have to understand, Dad, that.”  
“Silence!” Splinter roared. “You will come with me to the dojo and will tell me everything.”  
Don meekly followed his father, sure he was going to get the biggest lecture of his life.

Leo finished feeding Raphael and kissed him. Raphael gurgled and smiled contentedly. “Let’s go get you changed and then I think it’s time for a nap. What do you say, sweet boy?” Leo said.  
“Gah.”  
“I knew you’d agree. I love you, Raphie, and I’ll never let anyone harm you.”

XXXXXX 

Leo took Raphael to his bedroom, changed him, placed him in his crib, kissed him on his forehead, turned on the mobile of horses and watched as Raphael soon fell asleep. “I’ll always love you, Raphie,” Leo whispered. “Sleep well and know you’ll always have me and your brothers watching your back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Splinter do and say?


	16. Don's banishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don's kicked out of the lair.

Don knelt before Splinter in the dojo and waited for him to speak. “So,” Splinter said. “You’ve been abusing the baby, Donatello. Did you also have something to do with Raphael’s return to babyhood?”  
“No, Sensei. Absolutely not. I wouldn’t stoop so low.”  
“But you hurt the baby, which is also reprehensible, so I had to ask. An innocent baby. Are you not ashamed of your actions?”  
“I shouldn’t have hit the baby, Sensei, but I’ve been under a tremendous amount of stress. Four babies and now Raphael and Leo and I have marital problems. I was bound to snap.”  
“I warned you against marrying and starting a family so young, Donatello. Do you forget? You and Leonardo assured me you could handle whatever came your way. I should have forbidden your union or sent one of you away. I have not been a good father in that regard, because I had my misgivings and should have gone with my gut. But never in my wildest dreams did I imagine you, who dote on the babies, capable of hurting a child.”  
“Like I said, I snapped and Raphael happened to be nearby.”  
“You have always been a gentle soul, even when others have wronged you. Never a harsh word to anyone, even when your brothers get out of hand. That’s why I’m also shocked and heartbroken to learn what happened. Was it a one-time thing?”  
“Yes. I smacked Raphael in the heat of the moment and Kane saw me do it. But Sensei, you have to also understand that baby never stops crying and it’s exhausting. Think how you’d feel if you had four kids and now a baby that’s not even yours demanding attention.”  
“I did have and while you boys wore me out, I never once smacked you for no reason. Raphael’s a baby. He can’t speak and he will cry. It’s his way of vocalizing when he’s hungry, tired, wants love or needs changing. He isn’t doing it to annoy you. You should know that having four other kids.” Looking sternly at Don, Splinter tapped his cane on the ground and said, “I’m extremely sad I have to do this, Donatello, but I have no option.”  
“Do what, Sensei?”  
“I don’t believe it was a once-off thing. Abuse rarely is. I believe you’ve hit Raphael on other occasions. Have you not?”  
“Yes, Sensei,” Don said, hanging his head. “I have, but again only when….”  
“Silence!” Splinter roared. “There is no excuse for abuse, especially of a baby, and I will not tolerate it in my home. You are no longer my son or a part of this clan and I want you to leave.”  
“But, Sensei, what about my children? My babies?”  
“I want you gone and I want you to give me back your mask, your weapons and your gear. You do not possess the right to wear them anymore.”  
“Is this permanent, Sensei?”  
“I have not decided. Leonardo and might forgave you in time perhaps, but I consider you an endangerment to the children right now!”  
“I'd never hurt my babies!”  
“Raphael is supposed to be one of your babies, Donatello, and you promised to love him. Enough. Do as I ask.”

Don slowly got to his feet, blinking back tears. Then he stripped and handed his gear, weapons and bandana to his dad.

“You have fifteen minutes to make your goodbyes,” Splinter said. “Make it fast, because I can’t bear to look at you. Get out of my sight. You have disgraced the family name and deeply disappointed me.”

A sobbing Don left the dojo and headed to Leo’s bedroom.

XXXXXXX 

Don knocked on Leo's door and said, "Leo, it's me."  
“What do you want?”  
“Dad’s finished talking to me and I want to tell you what he said.”  
Leo opened the door, folded his arms and said, "Talk."  
“Dad’s kicked me out.”  
“Good. You disgust me and I’m still convinced you had Raph turned back into a baby to punish me and him.”  
“No, Leo. Honest, I swear I wouldn’t do that.”  
“Honest? Yeah, right. I don’t believe a word you say. Go say goodbye to the kids and get the fuck out of here.”  
“Leo, do you think you’ll ever forgive me?”  
“The way I feel now, no. Go away, Don. I feel sick just looking at you, child abuser. You’re worse than pondscum.”  
“Leo, I’m sorry and I’d do anything to make it up to you,” Don said and sobbed.  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“You can start by leaving.”  
“I hope you can forgive me. I was still so upset over your sleeping with Raph, I saw red every time I was around the baby and I’m sorry now. I really am. I hope you…”  
Leo cut up him off and said, "I’ll come with you to say bye to the kids. Don’t draw it out and don’t cry. You know they’re very sensitive, especially Kane.”

XXXXXX 

Don and Leo went into the lounge and Don said his goodbyes to the kids, trying not to cry, as he hugged and kissed them. Leo stood with his arms folded. “Where you going, Daddy?” Noah asked.  
“Away for a while,” Don said.

"Can we come?" Sean asked.  
"No," Don said, shaking his head. “You can’t, but I will come back, my sweet boys, I promise.”

“Why do you have to go?” Kieran asked.  
“I did something bad,” Don said. “And I need to go away for a while. Don’t cry. I'll be back. I love you all.”

“Is it because you smacked Raphie, Daddy?” Kane asked. “You were bad. Very bad.”  
Don nodded and said, “You should never hit anyone, boys. It’s very bad, so don’t hit each other. Be good to one another and love each other. I love you all and I’ll miss you. Can I have a hug?”

Although Kane was extremely close to Leo, he also did love Don and he, together with his three brothers, hugged Don fiercely. Then Don reached out to hug Leo, who said, “No. Just go.”  
“I love you, my boys,” Don said. Then he looked around the lair one last time and left for areas unknown.

Leo heaved a deep sigh of relief that Don was gone and said, "How about pizza? It’s lunch time.”  
“Will Daddy come back?” Noah asked. He was closest to Don and followed him everywhere.  
“I’m sure he will, but let’s get some grub. Go sit in the kitchen. I’ll be there now.”

XXXXXX 

Leo checked on Splinter, who’d gone to his room, and told him it was lunch time, but the old rat said he was tired and wasn’t hungry. Then Leo fetched Raphael from his bedroom, carried him into the kitchen and placed him in his carrycot.

XXXXXX 

The older boys stared down at Raphael in his carrycot with a mixture of pride and affection and Noah said, “Baby, hungry.”  
Leo nodded and said, “He is.”

Leo made the pizzas and while his boys chowed down, he made Raphael's formula. He fed Raphael when it was ready and the baby drank it greedily. Then Leo burped him and helped himself to a piece of pizza.

Raphael watched his dad eat and thought, what’s that? Want it!

Chubby fingers shot out and reached for the pizza. Leo laughed, put the slice back on the plate and said, “You’re too small to eat pizza, Raphie.” The baby let out a wail. He wanted it and he couldn’t understand why his dad wouldn’t let have him it. It smelled so good. “Waaaah!” Raphael bawled.  
“It’s okay, Raphie. You can have more milk. Good for you. It'll make you grow up big and strong.”  
“Bah,” Raphael wailed, meaning no. Want that other stuff, he thought. Not milk. “Waaah!”  
“Let’s go and bath you, Raphie. How about that and then another nap? I think you’re feeling cranky.”

“Baby wants pizza,” Kane said. “When can he have pizza, Daddy?”  
“When he’s older,” Leo said. “In six months or so. You boys done?” His sons nodded. “Let’s go wash your hands.”

XXXXXX 

Leo carried Raphael to the bathroom, followed by the quads. He decided his kids could bath, so they all bathed, laughing and merrily splashing in the bath, enjoying the bubble bath and making a huge mess. Leo held Raphael and chuckled, while he watched his kids playing. Leo told the quads to go watch TV when they'd finished and he'd then bath the baby.

Leo got into the tub, Raphael on his lap. Then he gently washed and scrubbed him. Raphael’s little arms flailed at the water, splashing it onto the floor. Leo smiled and said, “There’s my sweet boy. You’re all nice and clean.”  
“Gah!” Raphael said, looking at the bubbles with great interest. One landed on his snout and Raphael’s eyes widened in surprise when it burst.  
“They’re bubbles, Raphie,” Leo said and chuckled. “There. We’re all done.”

Leo picked up Raphael, holding him close, and carried him into the bedroom.

XXXXXXX 

Leo placed Raphael on the changing mat, sprinkled baby powder on him and diapered him. “You smell so sweet, Raphie,” Leo said and nuzzled his beak against Raphael’s. “I;d better enjoy it, because you'll soon be as big as your brothers, won’t you and you’ll hate baths and fight me when I make you bath?” Raphael gurgled happily, feeling clean, warm and contented. Leo smiled, lifted him up, placed him into his crib and covered him with his blanket. “I love you, Raphie,” Leo said. He kissed Raphael's beak and started the mobile horses. “Sleep, sweetheart. I’ll be back later.”

Leo left, leaving the door ajar. Raphael closed his eyes and thought, still want that stuff. Whatever it was. Don’t want milk. Lulled by the mobile horses, Raphael soon fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Don ever return?


	17. Raph's new toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo makes his decision regarding Shredder and Kane gives Raph a very special toy. Raph discovers TV and it's clear that he's definitely Daddy's boy.

Mikey and Chloe arrived home with baby Cameron at five p.m. Cameron was in his mother’s arms. “Where were you, Mikey?” Leo asked, taking his eyes off of a sleeping Raphael, who was cradled in his arms, to regard his brother. “We could have used your help. Shredder kidnapped the babies and we had to go and rescue them.”  
“I’m sorry, bro. I was so mad, I switched my phone off. I feel terrible. I should have been there. How are the kids?”  
“They're fine, as you can see. Shredder didn’t harm them, but a giant two-headed lizard swallowed me and it was so gross being inside of her. The smell.” Leo shuddered and said, “Luckily, we had Usagi and his friend helping us and I was rescued.”  
“I told you Shredder’s bad news, bro.”  
“You were right and he’s apologized. Said he only did that, because he’s lonely. He’s asked if he can spend time with the babies and has promised he’ll never kidnap them again.”

“And you believe him?” Chloe said crossly. “There’s no way he’s going near Cam and you wouldn't allow him near your kids either if you had any sense, Leo. i don’t buy his sob story. I bet the real reason he wants to be near the kids is so that he can try and brainwash them into fighting against you, Mikey and Don someday.” Looking at her mate, Chloe said, “What do you think, Mikey?”  
“I agree with you, sweetheart. I’ve never trusted tin can and I never will. Tell him no, Leo.”

“We need a truce with him, Mikey,” Leo said. “We have too many villains to fight.”  
“You don’t get it, Leo. He’s NOT to be trusted and if you…If you give him another chance, then I’m out of here. Chloe and I’ll leave. I’m not having my son’s life jeopardized, because you feel sorry for that bastard. Look what he’s done to us over the years. Have you forgotten? Raph was in a coma for six months after a massive hit to the head the last time we fought him. Do you remember that, dude? We nearly lost him. I almost lost an eye when Shredder came at me with a knife. Don almost died when Shredder went at him with his vaporizer.”  
“Course I remember, Mikey, but what’s the alternative? If we don’t let him…”  
“What? He’s going to continue his vendetta against us? He hates us, Leo, and this whole niceness thing is an act. I don’t believe him, bro. I’m leaving immediately. Chloe, go pack our things.

The arguing woke up Raphael, who wailed. He didn’t like shouting at all. “It’s okay, buddy,” Leo said and kissed his beak. “Daddy’s here. Mikey, wait. You don’t have to leave. I’ll tell Shredder he can go suck a lemon.”  
“Good. You’re making the right decision, Leo. Hey. Where’s Don? I haven’t seen him.”  
“He’s gone.”

“Gone where, Leo?” Chloe asked.  
Cameron, seeing that Raphael was awake, reached out for him with his chubby hands. “Guh,” he said.

“Guga,” Raphael said, gurgling and staring back at his cousin.  
“Aw.Bless,” Chloe said. “They’ve noticed one another. Isn’t it cute? Maybe they’ll grow up to be good friends, Leo.” She moved Cameron closer to Raphael and he reached out and touched Raphael's face. Raphael turned his head away and buried his head against Leo’s plastron. Chloe giggled and said, “Raphie’s so shy. It’s too cute, Leo. I wonder if he’ll always be shy.”

Leo smiled and said, “Probably not, Chloe. He was shy as a kid, but that went out of the window when he grew up.  
“Can I hold him?”  
“Sure.”  
Chloe passed Cameron to Mikey and Leo handed Raphael to Chloe, but Raphael was having none of it. He bawled, reached out for Leo and wouldn’t stop crying until he was back in Leo’s arms. Then he looked up at Leo and gurgled happily. “Guess he doesn’t want to be separated from me,” Leo said and smiled apologetically. “Sorry.”  
“It’s all right, Leo. It’s sweet. I think you’re going to be a daddy’s boy, aren’t you, Raphie?” Chloe said, patting Raphael’s head. “Getting back to Don, where is he?”

“Daddy!” Noah screamed at the top of his lungs, as he rushed over to Leo. “Sean took my toy. Want toy.”  
“I’m coming,” Leo said.

“I’ll start dinner,” Chloe said. “How about spaghetti?”  
“Sounds great,” Leo said.

Leo quickly broke up the feud between his kids. Then he settled them in front of the TV and plopped down on the couch, Raphael on his lap. Mikey sat next to Leo and had Cameron on his lap. The babies took in the image on the screen, a large dragon that was breathing fire, as it battled with a warrior in the Amazon jungle.

“Googoo,” Raphael said, his eyes wide, as he watched. What’s that, he thought? Looks scary. Don’t like. “Gah!” Raphael said. He cried when the dragon lifted up the warrior and tossed him into a bush.  
“It’s just a cartoon, Raphie,” Leo said. He soothed the weeping baby and stood up. “It’s not real, my sweet boy. Let’s watch something else." Leo changed the channel to Postman Pat and said, “There you go, Raphie.”

“Want dragon,” Sean whined. “Don’t want Postman Pat and his black and white cat!”  
“Raphie’s scared, Sean,” Leo said. “You can watch the dragon later.”

“Not fair,” Kieran shouted. “Don’t like Postman Pat!”  
“Too bad,” Leo said. “It’s this or nothing.”

Cameron watched Postman Pat, his large blue eyes taking in everything. Raphael did the same, blabbering in his baby language the entire time.

Leo turned the TV off when the show ended and sat down on the floor with his kids. Raphael was on his lap and was watching his brothers play with their toys. “I’m going to bath Cameron, Leo,” Mikey said. “See you later.”

“Wanna play cars,” Kane said. “Raphie, play, Daddy?”  
“He’s too small,” Leo said. “But he….”  
“Here you go, Raphie,” Kane said, handing his brother a red truck. “Yours. You can play with it.”

Raphael tried to hold the truck, but he didn’t have a proper grip and it fell onto the floor.

“Waaaah!” Raphael bawled. Want that, he thought. Want it. Looks shiny.

Kane picked up the truck and said, "Here you go, Raphie." Leo took it from him and held it close for Raphael to touch. Emerald fingers fingers reached out and touched the truck and Raphael babbled happily, pleased he could finally touch the toy. Kane smiled and said, “He likes it, Daddy. Raphie likes the truck.”

“He does, Kane,” Leo said. “He likes it a lot.”  
“He can have it, Daddy.”  
“Are you sure, sweetheart? It’s your favorite.”  
“Yes, Daddy. I have other toys. Raphie needs toys. Keep it, Raphie.”  
“That’s sweet of you, my boy,” Leo said, looking at Kane affectionately. “But are you sure you don’t want it back?”  
“No. Baby Raphie likes it and I want him to have it. He’s my friend. We’re friends, aren’t we, Raphie?” Kane said and kissed Raphael’s cheek.

“Goo,” Raphael said. He’s nice, Raphael thought. I like him. Friend.

"He agrees,” Leo said and laughed. “You and Raphie are going to be great friends, as well as brothers.”  
“I love Raphie,” Kane said and kissed Raphael’s beak. “He’s my baby.”  
“Of course he is,” Leo said and chuckled. 

“He’s my baby,” Noah said. “Isn’t he, daddy?”  
“No. He’s mine,” Kane said angrily. “Mine.”

“He belongs to you all," Leo said, diffusing the situation. “And he loves you all. He’s going to need all of you and he’ll also be there for you.”

“Dinner’s ready!” Chloe called from the kitchen.  
“Let’s get you all washed up,” Leo said. “And then time for dinner.”

XXXXXX 

The kids washed their hands. Then Leo took them to the kitchen. He then, prepared a bottle of formula for Raphael and the family sat down to dinner.

Leo fed Raphael. Then he placed him in the pram by his chair and tucked in.

"So, where is Don, Leo?" Mikey asked.  
“Dad banished him.”

“Will he ever be allowed back, Leo?” Chloe asked.  
“I have no idea. Hey, Mikey. Can you pass the salt?”

Mikey did and said, “Aren’t you upset, Leo? You’re so blasé about it, bro.”  
“Course I’m upset and maybe Don and I'll sort things out, but…”

“Donatello needs to spend some time away from the family,” Splinter said. “Perhaps then, he’ll be truly sorry for what he’s done. And I don’t think we should have this discussion in front of the children.”  
“Yes, Dad,” Mikey said. “You’re right.”

XXXXXX 

Leo bathed his kids after dinner. Then he read them a story and went to his room.

XXXXXXXX 

Leo settled in his bed, Raphael fast asleep and nestled on his plastron. Leo kissed his head and thought, I do miss Don, but I can’t have him around if he’s going to hurt Raph, and as for Shredder, Mikey’s right. He can’t be trusted and his sob story was just that. A sob story to make us pity him. I won’t and I’m going to tell him to take a hike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love baby Raphie. I know I've said that before, but he's too precious!
> 
> If anyone would love to do a drawing of baby Raph and his brothers for me, or drawings for any of my stories, I'd be so grateful. In return, I'd write you stories. :)


	18. Unexpected news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don gives Leo some unexpected news.

Don left the lair, tears streaming down his cheeks. I can’t believe I’m banished, he thought. From Leo and my babies. From my home. My babies. How I miss them. I want to go home so much. I hope Leo will forgive me and take me back and that Dad will let me come home. How am I going to cope without them? Don walked until he found a tunnel that led to a chamber he and Leo had used when they wanted to get away and spend time alone. He went inside the chamber, crawled into the daybed and cried until he fell asleep.

The next morning, August 19, Don woke, feeling nauseous. He upchucked into a bucket and sank onto the floor, his head in his hands. I feel sick, he thought. I haven’t eaten anything bad, so I must be gravid. Oh, shit. I have to tell Leo.

Don grabbed his T-phone, dialed Leo's number and said, "Leo, we have to talk.”  
“I’m busy and we have nothing to talk about. Go away.”

Don could hear Raphael’s gurgling and his kids’ chatter in the background. Leo’s feeding them breakfast, he thought.

"Leo, I think I'm gravid," Don said.  
“What?” Leo spluttered, nearly choking on his tea.  
“I’m gravid. I woke up feeling sick and I know it’s not something I ate.”  
“Is this some ploy of yours to come home?” Leo demanded.  
“No. I wouldn’t stoop so low. You have to believe me.”  
“I wouldn’t put it past you, considering all you’ve done. You’re despicable.”  
“Hate me all you like, but the baby’s yours. I need to conduct some tests in my lab to know for sure.”  
“I’ll talk to Dad and get back to you.”

The line went dead and Don sighed. I hope Dad lets me come home, he thought. I miss my babies.

XXXXXX 

Leo finished feeding his kids, asked Mikey and Chloe to watch them in the lounge and went to Splinter’s room. Knocking on the door, he said, “It’s Leo, Dad. Can I come in?”  
“Enter.”

Leo went inside and saw his father sitting on his meditation mat. “What is it, Leonardo?” the aged rat asked. “You look troubled. Sit.”  
Leo sat on another mat and said, “Don called me and said he thinks he’s gravid. I don’t know how. We were careful, because we didn’t want any more after the quads. Don wants to come here and conduct some tests to know for sure, but what if he is, Dad? He’s banished.”  
“Good question, Leonardo. I will permit Donatello to come here and conduct his tests. My son, he'll need is and his family to support him if he is gravid. He cannot face it all alone.”  
“I’d be there for the kid and him, Dad. Wild horses couldn’t keep me away from the baby.”  
“You may also have to forgive Donatello and take him back. Your children need two parents. I failed to tell you that the banishment was not forever. It was until Donatello had expressed remorse. Everyone deserves a second chance.”  
“Even the Shredder?” Leo demanded.  
“Everyone has good and bad points, Leonardo, even the Shredder. However, we are not discussing him. Donatello is essentially a good person and has been a loving mate and father, has he not?”  
“Yes.”  
“It was betrayal that angered him. You betrayed him by skulking around with Raphael. Donatello’s actions were wrong, but it was your actions that instigated his. Do you understand?”  
“Are you asking me to give Don another chance?”  
“I am old, Leonardo, and probably not long for this world. I would like my family to be all together. It is indeed my wish for you to forgive Donatello.”  
“But he's a danger to Raph.”  
“I think the shock of being banished made him realize how wrong he was. Donatello has learned his lesson. I want him home and I want you and Donatello to talk and to fix your relationship.”  
“But, Dad, some things can’t be fixed. Look what….”  
“Do you love Donatello?”  
“I love him. Not the same way I love….”  
“Raphael is a baby, Leonardo. The Raphael you loved is a tiny, defenceless baby and your son. Your lover is no more and he won't be with you, even when he grows up. Donatello loves you and you owe it to your children to fix things with him. Think about your children and my wishes.”  
“But I thought you hated Don. You said he was a disgrace.”  
“I was furious, but I’ve had time to think and I believe Donatello’s learned his lesson and he won’t harm Raphael. Do as I wish. That is all. You are dismissed.”

Leo bowed and left Splinter’s room. I can’t believe he’s allowing Don to come home, he thought irately. Leo went to his room, made a call to Don and told him he could come home.

XXXXXX 

Don arrived home not long after and his kids rushed over to him. “Daddy!” Noah said, flinging his arms around Don’s legs.  
“Miss you, Daddy!” Kane said. “Pick me up.”

“Daddy!” Noah and Sean said in unison.  
Don laughed, picked up Kane and kissed him on his beak. “I missed you, boys,” he said, putting Kane down. He pulled all four boys into a hug and said, "Group hug."

“You’re back, Don?” Mikey said from the couch. Chloe and Cameron were lying down and so was Raphael.  
“I am. Good to be back. Kids, stay with Uncle Mikey. Daddy has to...Oh. Hey, Leo.”

Leo had entered the lounge. "Hi," Leo said.  
“Daddy has to do some tests, boys," Don said. "Stay with Uncle Mikey. Leo, you can join me.”

XXXXXX 

Don and Leo went into Don’s lab and Don said, “Take a sample of my blood, place it in that vial and in that machine. We’ll know if I’m gravid in fifteen minutes or so.”  
Leo did and said, "Dad says you can come home. He feels you’ve learned your lesson.”  
“Really?” Don said excitedly. “And what do you think, Leo?”  
“I don’t know,” Leo said, crossing his arms and staring at Don hard. “Have you? I’m afraid you’ll hurt Raph again.”  
“I won’t, Leo. I give you my word. I’ll never touch Raph again for as long as I live.”  
“Dad also wants us to get back together. Says that we owe it to our kids to fix things and to be a united family.”  
“Is that what you want? Do you still love me? I still love you and nothing would make me happier than being your mate and knowing you still love me.”

Don’s machine beeped before Leo could answer and he said, “I have the results, Leo. I’m gravid. Six weeks to be exact. I should drop the eggs in January and they’ll hatch in March.”  
“You asked me if I still love you. I do. You’re our babies’ dad and you’ve been an amazing dad and mate until I transgressed. Even then you took me back and loved me. It’ll take some time to trust you again, but I want to…I want to work things out. Our kids need two parents and I’ll do all I can to ensure they have a happy, united family, like they deserve.”  
Don beamed and said, “Oh, Leo. I promise you. You won’t be sorry.”  
“But I won't hesitate to use my katana blade, where the sun doesn't shine if you ever hurt Raph again. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Leo. Oh, yes. I love you, Leo. Can I have a hug? Please. I need a hug.”

Leo wrapped his arms around Don and thought, I didn’t want to take him back, but I do owe it to the kids to try to work things out with Don and how can I not honor Dad’s wishes after all he’s done for us? But I mean it. I'll follow through with my threat if he hurts Raph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Don sincere?


	19. Close but no cigar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph almost succeeds in eating the prize (pizza) and when Leo takes it away, saying that he can't eat it, Raph gets his revenge by not sleeping and throwing a tantrum.

Leo said over dinner that evening, (the kids had been fed earlier), “Me and Don are giving things another go.”  
“That’s excellent, my son,” Splinter said and smiled. “I have always believed you and Donatello were suited for another and I hope you are together for life.”  
“Thanks, Dad. There's no reason we won't be, as long as Don's kind to Raphie.”

“Yes,” Don said and flushed. “Leo was gracious to give me another chance after all the trouble I’ve caused. I’m grateful and I’ll do whatever I can to prove I’m worthy of his love. Raphael's a baby and I’ll…I’ll treat him right and will give him the love he deserves and needs. On that note, Leo and I have another announcement. I’m six weeks gravid and will drop the egg in January.”

“Congratulations,” Chloe said warmly. “You must be so excited, Leo. You and Donnie wanted another baby.”  
“Yeah. I’m thrilled.”  
“What do you think, Mikey? You’ve been very quiet, my love.”

“I’m happy for you two,” Mikey said. “But I hope you and Leo aren’t getting back together just because of the new baby, Don. That’s never a good reason and it should be because you love one another.”  
“Well, the baby was a surprise, but I do believe me and Leo love another and that’s the real reason why we’re trying again. Our love never ended, Mikey. It was only Raphael’s interference in the relationship, which caused friction in the first place. We were happy before that. Weren’t we, Leo?”

Leo was saved from answering when Raphael howled from the bedroom. “Duty calls,” Leo said and ran to his bedroom.

XXXXXX 

Leo picked up a sobbing Raphael and held him tightly to his plastron. “Not true,” Leo whispered. “I wasn’t happy, Raph. Not really. I loved Donnie, but me and you both know I was happiest when I was with you, even when we fought. Hell, I miss you so much. I wish you could change back and we could be together, but I’m trapped in a loveless marriage. I’m honor bound to stay in it for the kids and Sensei wants me to.” Raphael squawked. “Sorry. I guess I’m holding you too tightly, my baby boy. I miss you, your scent, the fun times we had, the sex, just being with you. I’d change that night we broke up and never ever let you go if I could go back in time.” Leo kissed the top of Raphael’s head and said, “Better get you changed.”

Leo expertly changed Raphael’s diaper and smiled down at the cooing baby, who had his thumb in his mouth. “You’re a cutie pie,” Leo said. “Going to be a heart breaker someday, huh, Raphie? Yes. You are, but your options are limited unless female mutant turtles come on the scene. Sound disturbing? I was also disgusted, but then you worked your charm on me and I fell madly in love. I remember our first time,” Leo said, his eyes filling with tears. “Right here on this bed. One of the most magical moments of my life.”  
“Bah,” Raphael said, kicking his legs in the air.  
“Well, I hope you're happier than I am, whoever you end up with. Don’t ever settle for second best, Raphie, and always be with someone for love. No other reason.”  
“Goo goo,” Raphael said, as if understanding, and staring at his daddy with his huge golden eyes.

Leo smiled, picked him up and said, “Let’s get you some dinner, huh, champ? Formula.”

Yuck If ya mean the sucky white stuff ya give me, Raphael thought. I want that other stuff that smells so good. That everyone else ate. Why can’t I have that?

XXXXXX 

Leo carried Raphael and placed him in his pram. Then he made the formula. Dinner was over and Mikey was washing the dishes. “How’s Raphie, Leo?” Mikey asked, turning around and smiling at the gurgling baby.  
“He’s good. Eats like a horse and wants to be fed every three hours. Going to be a strong boy and tough like…” Leo let the words trail off.  
“Bro, I know you’re not happy. I can sense it. Just know I'm always here if you want to talk.”  
“Thanks, Mikey.”  
“You didn’t finish your dinner. I kept some pizza on a plate for you. Want me to warm it up?”  
“Thanks, Mikey. Are you happy with Chloe?”  
“We have our fights, dude, but she makes me happy over all and I love her. You’re not, are you?”  
Leo shook his head and said, “But there’s nothing I can do. I’m honor bound to be with him.”  
“Shouldn’t have to be like this, Leo,” Mikey said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.  
“I know, but this is my lot in life and I…”

Raphael chirped and Leo automatically chirped back, making Raphael gurgle and kick his legs in the air. “We’ll talk later, Leo,” Mikey said. “I’ll warm up your food and you feed Raph.”

Leo sat down, fed Raphael with one hand and held the pizza with his other. Chubby fingers reached out and grabbed it from him before he could take a bite. Oozing cheese dripped onto Raphael’s Batman pajamas and he squealed triumphantly. “Gaga,” Raphael said and Mikey doubled over with laughter at the scene before him. Leo was too shocked to say anything, but he quickly recovered, slid the pizza back on the plate and said, “No, Raphie. You’re too small and could choke." Raphael squawked angrily at losing his prize and began to wail at the top of his lungs. “No,” Leo repeated, holding a squirming and angry baby. “Losing your temper isn’t going to make me do what you want. No. Naughty boy!Time for bed!”

“He definitely has Raph’s temper,” Mikey said and stifled a laugh. “You’re going to have your hands full and just wait until he’s a teenager, Leo.”  
“I can’t wait,” Leo said sarcastically, getting up. “I’ll eat something later when he’s settled.”

XXXXXX 

Leo took the still screaming baby to his room, tucked him in and turned on the mobile. “Sleep well, Raphie. I love you,” Leo said and kissed his beak.  
But Raphael was still angry and refused to sleep, kicking and furiously flailing his legs. Leo sang to him and just as he thought Raphael was falling asleep, the baby cried again.  
Frustrated, Leo said, “I’ll take you to the lounge. Maybe you’ll fall asleep then. I can hope.” 

XXXXX 

Leo carried Raphael to the lounge and sat down on the couch. Mikey was there, Cameron on his lap. “Where’s Don, Mikey?” Leo asked, rocking Raph.  
“Went to his lab and Chloe asked if she could visit April for a girly evening. Raph woke up this young guy. I have a feeling I’ll be up all night.”  
“Me too. He’s pissed I took the pizza away. He always was grumpy and moody.”  
“But you loved him anyway and he loved you.”

There was silence for a long time. Raphael stopped crying and stared at Cameron, who stared back and reached out chubby fingers to touch his cousin. Raphael ducked his face and nuzzled into Leo’s plastron. Leo chirped and stroked his shell soothingly. “That’s your cousin, Cameron, Raphie,” Leo said. “Remember? He’s so shy, Mikey.”  
“Enjoy it while it lasts, Leo. Raph’s going to test you no end when he’s bigger. I remember his tantrums. Hell, he was so stubborn.”  
“But also so sweet when he wanted to be, aren’t you, Raphie?” Leo said. The baby reached up for Leo’s bandana. He took it off, gave it to Raphael, who squawked excitedly, promptly put it in his mouth and grinned at his daddy. Leo smiled and said, “You can’t eat that, Raphie.” He took away the saliva soaked bandana, irritating Raphael, who wailed.

I want that, Raphael thought. Now. First Daddy takes away my food and now he take away that. “Bah!” Raphael screamed.

Leo caved and handed the bandana back to Raphael, who promptly put it in his mouth again and sucked it. Leo sighed and said, “You’re right. I have my hands full, Mikey.”  
“But you’re not alone. I’ll help you and so will our family.”  
“I know. Hey, Mikey. Do you think there’s a cure for Raph?”  
“Not if Don said there wasn’t. He knows about stuff like that, dude.”  
“But what if Don’s lying?”  
“No, dude. He's been an asshole, but he wouldn’t lie about that, Leo.”  
“I suppose.”

Hours passed with both babies refusing to sleep. Cameron fell asleep shortly after eleven p.m., and Mikey took him to bed. Leo took Raph to his room.

XXXXXX 

The baby still wouldn't sleep in his Leo and lay awake, clutching Leo’s bandana. Leo took it away, making him cry. “You can have it tomorrow, Raphie,” Leo said, placing the bandana on the dresser. “Here’s your teddy bear. Cuddle him and sleep, Raphie.” Leo covered the baby with his blanket, turned on the mobile and kissed him, but Raphael was having none of it. He screamed, waking up his cousin next door, who also started crying and soon everyone in the house was awake. Leo picked Raphael up, but he wouldn’t stop.

Kane entered the room and said, “Daddy, can’t sleep."  
“Me either,” Leo said tiredly and yawned a yawn. “Your brother won’t sleep.” Raphael’s eyes lit up at the sight of Kane and he stopped crying. Leo had an idea. “Hold your brother, Kane, while I get a bit of sleep. Can you do that, sweetheart?”  
“Yes, Daddy,” Kane said, reaching for Raphael.  
Leo settled Raphael in Kane’s arms and said, “Just for an hour. Sit on the bed and sing to him.”

Leo crawled into bed and Kane sat on the bed, rocking Raphael and singing a lullaby Leo sang to them. 

I'm gonna get that pizza tomorrow, Raphael thought and closed his eyes. And I'm gonna eat it this time. He soon fell asleep, miraculously before Leo.

"Thanks, buddy,” Leo said gratefully and promptly fell asleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Leo. He definitely has his hands full!


	20. Kane's tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane has a meltdown and snatches his toy back from Raph and Don tries to get Leo to go away with him to work on their relationship.

The next morning, August 20, Leo was woken by a bawling Raphael at six. Leo hopped out of bed and approached the cot. The little baby was kicking his legs in the air and screaming lustily. “Healthy pair of lungs you have, Raphie,” Leo said, staring down at him tenderly. “Think you need changing and feeding.”

“Bah!” Raphael gurgled, his eyes focused on his daddy.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Leo said and chuckled. He picked Raphael up and changed him. Then he carried him into the kitchen.

XXXXXXX 

Leo settled Raphael in his pram and made the formula. Mikey entered the kitchen a few minutes later, Cameron in his arms. “Morning, Leo,” he said. “Morning, Raphie. Get any sleep, Leo?”  
“Some. I asked Kane to help me with his brother and Raph immediately fell asleep in his arms. Kane’s resting a bit now. He should be up soon. What about you?”  
“Not much,” Mikey said and yawned. He placed Cameron in his pram and added, “This bugger doesn’t like sleeping.”  
“Just like his old man. You never wanted to go to bed.”  
"No. I didn't," Mikey said and chuckled. “Guess he takes after me and he’st an endless ball of energy. I think he’s going to keep us on our toes.”  
Leo smiled and said, “Again, just like you.”

The formula ready, Leo picked up Raphael, sat down at the table and began to feed him. Raphael latched onto the bottle, sucking noisily, and Leo couldn’t help smiling again. Raphael was adorable and sweet and Leo loved the one-on-one times they shared.

Mikey prepared formula for Cameron. Then, as he fed him, he said, “So you and Don, Leo? Think things will get better?”  
“I don’t know, Mikey. Time will tell.”  
“I hope things will and that you’re happy. You deserve happiness.”

Don entered the kitchen, followed by the quads, who greeted Leo and sat down at the table.

“Can I hold the baby, Daddy?” Kane asked, stroking Raph’s face.  
“He’s still eating, Kane,” Leo said. “You can after you’ve had breakfast.”

Don made scrambled eggs for the kids and said, “Leo and Mikey, do you want any?”  
“Thanks,” Leo and Mikey said in unison.

Leo finished feeding Raphael, settled him in his pram. His breakfast was soon ready and he tucked in.

Leo said, “This is great, Don. Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome. I meant what I said, Leo. I want to build on our relationship and for things to be the way they were. I love you so much.”

“Thanks, Don,” Mikey said. “This is great.”

Don sat at the table and said, "Leo, I was thinking we could go out tonight. Just the two of us to our favorite place.”  
“I don’t know. The kids….”

“I don’t mind watching them,” Mikey said. “It’ll do you guys good to talk on your own.”

“All right,” Leo said. “I suppose we need to.”

XXXX 

Mikey cleaned up after breakfast and Leo and Don sat in the lounge with the kids. Splinter had decided to have a lie in.

“Daddy, can I hold the baby now?” Kane asked, staring at Raphael, who was cradled in Leo’s arms.  
“Sure you can,” Leo said and placed the baby in Kane’s arms. Kane kissed him and Raphael cooed, as Kane rocked him gently. Kane got bored after a while, handed the baby back to his dad and went to play with his brothers, who had their Lego out and who were attempting to build a tower.

Don watched them play and said, “We did good, Leo.”  
“Uh huh.”  
"What would you like to name our new baby?”  
“I don’t know. You thought of ideas?”  
“Some. I really like Morgan and Tanya if girls. I like the name Micah for a boy. What do you think?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“What will it take to win you back, Leo and for things to be like they were before Raphael? We were happy then, weren’t we? He ruined things between us.”  
“Is that why you had him changed into a baby?” Leo demanded, his eyes flinty.  
“I did no such thing. Honest. I know I’m a jerk, Leo, but I wouldn’t do that.”  
“You want the truth, Don? I don’t know. Maybe you were happy, but I wasn’t and I’m not now. We’re trying to save our relationship for the babies’ sake. Is that really a good enough reason? Shouldn’t it be because we love one another?”  
“But I do love you, Leo,” Don said, touching his shoulder. “I always have. You and the boys make me so happy. Why don’t we go away? Just me and you to reconnect? We can ask if we can use the farmhouse.”  
“I can’t leave Raphie.”  
“You can’t or you won’t? He’d be fine with Mikey and Chloe for a few days. Five days, so we can talk without any interruptions. Please. Do you still love me?”  
“I don’t know, Donnie. I’m still hurt about everything.”  
“I’ll change, Leo, and I’ll be good to Raphael. I promise. I’ll treat him like our own.”  
“The washing needs to be done.”  
“Let me do it. You sit here and relax, Leo. And will you meet me tonight?"  
“I’ll be there,” Leo said and sighed. “And I’ll think about going away with you. It depends on how you treat the baby in the next few days.”  
“I’ll be awesome to him, I promise." Don bent down, kissed Leo’s head and went to the laundry room.

“Do you believe him?” Leo whispered, stroking Raphael's face. The baby cooed and looked at his daddy. Leo smiled and said, “I want to believe him, but I…”

Leo’s thoughts were interrupted by Noah running up to him and saying, “Daddy, here’s Raphie’s car.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Leo said. He took the car and gave it to Raphael, who immediately put it in his mouth. “You can’t eat that, Raphie,” Leo said. He took it out of his mouth and placed it in Raphael's hands. The baby struggled to hold it, but he managed to after a few minutes and periodically sucked on it.

Leo said a few minutes later, "Sean, can you hold your brother, while I go to the bathroom? Sit here on the couch with him.  
“Okay, Daddy,” the delighted toddler said, accepting his brother. “I love baby Raphie.”  
"And he loves you.”

Sean giggled, as he watched his baby brother play with the car.

Kane looked up from the Lego five minutes later and tottered over to the couch. He frowned and said, “That’s my wed car, Sean!”  
“Isn’t. You gave it to Raphie.”  
“It’s mine,” Kane said and snatched the car away. Raphael started to cry, alerting Leo, who came running out of the bathroom.

“What’s going on?” Leo demanded, taking Raphael from Sean and trying to sooth him.

“Kane took Raphie’s toy,” Sean said.

“It’s mine!” Kane yelled. “The wed car is mine!”

“But, Kane, sweetheart,” Leo said. “You gave it to the baby.”  
“Want it back. Mine.”  
Leo sighed and said, “You can’t give something and take it back, Kane. Not how it works.”  
“MINE!” Kane screamed and stamped his foot. Then he turned his shell on his father and went to play with the Lego, still muttering that the toy was his.

Raphael was still crying and nothing would quiet him. “I know how to make the baby happy, Daddy,” Sean said.  
“How?” Leo asked.

Sean reached into the toy box, pulled out another toy car, which also happened to be red, and said, “This is mine, but the baby can have it, Daddy. I don’t want it back.”  
“Are you sure, Sean?" Leo asked.  
“Positive.”  
“That’s a big word, my boy.”  
“Uncle Mikey told me it. Here, Daddy,” Sean said, giving Leo the red car. “My toys are Raphie’s toys too.”  
Leo took the toy and smiled. “Bless you, my son. I love you.”  
“Love you too, Daddy,” Sean said and scampered off to his other brothers.

Leo handed the toy to Raphael, who immediately stopped crying and began to coo. “Gah,” Raphael said and popped the car into his mouth.  
“Yes,” Leo said. “Yours.”

Leo sat down on the couch, Raphael on his lap, and prayed that there'd be no more tantrums that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Leo go away with him?
> 
> Okay. Let's put it to vote. I have always wanted to write two versions. 1 where Raph stays a baby and 2 where Leo and Raph get back together after Leo discovers that Don's lying and finds a cure for Raph.  
> Which one do you readers prefer? And should I write both or just the one? Inbox me with your view, please.


	21. Raph's victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph finally gets his prize: pizza. 
> 
> Just fluff and bonding moments between Leo and Raph.

Leo was putting Raphael down for a nap later that day, but the baby wouldn't sleep, even though he was exhausted and kept babbling. Leo sighed, picked up the baby and said, “Maybe a bottle will help you settle down, huh, champ?” Leo tickled the baby under his chin and Raphael cooed, looking at his dad with his huge golden eyes and making Leo smile. “I love you so, so much, Raphie,” Leo said. “I still wish we could find a cure and change you back. It’s so hard knowing we’ll never be together again.”

“Gaga,” Raphael said, stretching out a hand and touching Leo’s face.

Leo sighed sadly and carried Raphael into the kitchen.

XXXXXX 

Leo settled Raphael in his pram and made the formula. It was soon ready. He picked up Raphael, sat down at the table and gave the baby his bottle.

The baby sucked hungrily and Leo watched with a mixture of pride, sadness and happiness. He had to admit that Raphael was a gorgeous baby and such a sweet one, but Leo still missed being with the older Raphael and he knew that wouldn’t change. Don was okay, but he was no substitute for Raphael and had **NEVER** been. Hot tears streamed down Leo’s cheeks, as he remembered his and Raphael’s romance.

“Why did this have to happen?” Leo said. “We’d only just gotten back together. Why is life so fucking unfair? I have to spend the rest of my life with someone I don’t trust, let alone love, anymore. Oh, Raph. I miss you so much.”

Leo burped Raphael when he'd finished feeding and said, "I bet you’re tired now. I can see your eyes want to close, but you’re still fighting sleep. You always were stubborn and I know it’ll be worse when you’re older and can talk back. We’re going to have many epic fights. Come on, Raphie. Close your eyes, so your daddy can take you to bed and…”

Don entered the kitchen and said, "Hey. How's the baby, Leo?”  
“He’s good. How are the others?”  
“Not so good. They started sniffling. I think they’re coming down with colds, which means he probably will as well and we won’t be able to go away.”  
“We can always go away when they’re better, Don.”  
“I know, but I was looking forward to time away with you, Leo. Can I hold him?”  
“Why?”  
“I meant what I said about being kind to Raphael and he’s also going to be my son. Let me hold him. Please.”  
“I don’t think so. He’s very attached to me and doesn’t like…”  
“Leo, you’re going to have to trust me. I’m your mate after all. How can I be nice to Raphael if you don’t even let me hold him?”  
“Fine,” Leo said reluctantly, handing Raphael to Don.

Raphael immediately squawked, staring at Don fearfully and stretching out his hands for Leo. Don’t want him, Raphael thought. He scares me. Want Daddy. Want Daddy.

“Waaaaaah!” Raphael said, letting out an earsplitting wail that made Don instantly hand him back to Leo, who gently rocked him. Raphael cooed softly and nuzzled into Leo’s plastron.

“He doesn’t like me, Leo," Don said.  
“Maybe he remembers what a jerk you’ve been to him, Don, so you can’t blame him, but keep being nice to him by smiling at him and playing with him and you may earn his trust.”  
“Yeah. I guess so,” Don said and pecked Leo on the lips.

Raphael looked at Don and immediately nuzzled his face against Leo’s plastron, demanding attention. He didn’t like the mean man kissing his daddy.

“What was that for Don?” Leo asked.  
“Just to show I love you and look at him. He doesn’t like me showing you affection and is jealous.”  
Leo laughed and said, “You’re paranoid, Don. He’s a baby. Of course he wants attention, but he isn’t jealous. He just likes affection, don’t you, Raphie?” Leo said and planted a kiss on Raphael’s snout.

“Googgo,” Raphael said, looking up at his daddy.

“I’m going to check on the other kids,” Don said, not convinced. He'd try to be nicer to Raphael, but his gut told him that Raphael was jealous and he’d always be a thorn in his and Leo’s relationship.

XXXXXX 

Leo took Raphael into his bedroom, changed his diaper and put blue pajamas on him with turtles that Leo had bought for Kane when he was a baby. “There. You smell so sweet, Raphie,” Leo said, hugging the baby. “Now you must be really tired. Close your eyes, pumpkin.”  
“Baboo,” Raphael said.  
“Please. I want to sleep for an hour. I’m tired, Raphie.”  
“Gohoooggooo.”  
“I guess that’s a no, huh? Well, I know what’ll make you sleep. It worked on the others, so it’ll also work on you.”

Leo gently bounced Raphael in his arms, making him coo and feel drowsy, the warm formula taking affect. Raphael yawned and tried to fight sleep, but Leo kept bouncing him and his golden eyes closed a few minutes later and he gently snored.

Knowing Raph would wake if was in his crib, Leo got into bed and placed Raphael onto his plastron. He covered the baby with the blanket and placed hand protectively on the baby’s middle. Then he also fell asleep.

Don entered the bedroom an hour later and woke Leo when he said, "Leo, It’s time for supper.”  
“Already?” Leo said. He gently sat up and cradled a now awake and babbling Raphael to his plastron.  
“Yes. I can bring you supper in bed if you prefer.”  
“I think I would if that’s all right. Then Raphie needs a bath and bed. I want an early night.”  
“Okay. I’ll be back in a bit, Leo.”

I hope it’s pizza, Raphael thought. Want pizza. Tired of formula. Want pizza. It looks so yummy and everyone else eats it, so why can’t I?

Don entered the room a few minutes later with a plate of pizza and Raphael squawked when he saw it. “Gagooo!” he said, his golden eyes lighting up. Want pizza now, he thought, stretching out chubby hands.

“No. You’re too small, Raphael. You'll choke,” Don said. He placed the plate on a dresser, took a slice and handed it to Leo.

Want pizza, Raphael thought, as Leo shifted him to his left arm, so that he could eat. “Bah!” Raphael shrieked and snatched the pizza away from his daddy. He shoved it into his mouth before a started Leo could react. Finally, Raphael thought happily, as he tasted the melted cheese. I got it. Yay. Raphie has his first pizza.

“Raphael, you bad baby,” Don said, snatching the pizza away and making the baby cry indignantly. “You’ll choke.”

“It’s okay, Raphie,” Leo soothed, rubbing his shell. “You’re not bad and just wanted to try what Daddy was eating. Let him have it back, Don, otherwise I’ll get no peace.”  
“But he’ll choke, Leo, and by giving into him, he’ll grow up spoiled and will think he’ll always get what he wants if he throws tantrums.”  
“Just this once, Don. Give me the pizza and we're here if anything goes wrong.”

Don scowled and gave Raphael the pizza. Raphael immediately stuffed it into his mouth with his fingers and sucked on it, savoring the cheese and tomato taste. He spat the crust out a couple of minutes later and looked at Leo with a toothless grin.

“Congrats, Raphie,” Leo said. “You had your first pizza, but it’s best you don’t have any more until you’re older.”

I’ll have more, Raphael thought. All I gotta do is cry and ya'll give me whatever I want, Daddy. Yer a softy, unlike him. who's mean. I may only be a baby, but I know whose buttons I can push and who loves me and who don’t.

Leo decided he’d finish his dinner later and took Raphael into the bathroom for a bath.

XXXXXXXX 

Sitting down in the bath with Raphael, Leo watched, as he played with the bubbles and babbled happily. Stubborn baby, Leo thought. But it was funny watching him enjoy the pizza and looking like he’d won a major prize.

“Baba,” Raphael said, touching Leo’s face with his hands.  
“You’re a sweetie, Raphie,” Leo said, nuzzling his face against Raphael's. “And I love you. Do you love me?”  
“Dadoo.”

“I suppose that’s yes,” Leo said with a smile and gently washed him, including his shell.

Leo toweled Raphael dry when he was finished and carried him to the bedroom.

XXXXXX 

Leo diapered Raphael, dressed him in his pajamas, turned on the mobile and placed him in his crib. “I love you, Raphie,” Leo whispered and kissed him on his forehead. “I’ll be back now. Want to check on your brothers and finish my dinner." Leo picked up the plate of now cold pizza and left the room.

Raphael yawned, closed his eyes and thought, I’m so sick of these horsies above me goin’ round and round and round. Want…He was asleep before he finished his sentence. gently snoring and dreaming of the pizza he’d thoroughly loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write two versions. One where Raph stays a baby and one where he doesn't and is back with Leo. Should I still do that? 
> 
> Or would you prefer one where Raph is ultimately back with Leo? Please let me know.


	22. Don's deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finds out a secret Don's been keeping from him.

Don went into his lab, locked the door and placed a call. “Hey, Leatherhead. It’s me."  
“Donnie, why haven’t you called me?” the crocodile asked angrily. “I’ve left you tons of messages.  
“I know, but I’ve been unable to call you back. Want to come over? Everyone’s gone to bed.”  
“I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

XXXX 

Leatherhead arrived at the lair ten minutes later and Don led him into the lab, where things quickly heated up, as they passionately kissed and tugged off clothing, before falling back onto the day bed, Leatherhead on top of Don. “I missed you, Don,” Leatherhead whispered, as he parted the turtle’s legs with his knees. “So much.”  
“I love Leo, but I missed you too, Leatherhead,” Don said, looking up at him. “Claim me. I need you in me. Leo hasn’t touched me in ages and I need you inside of me.”

Happy to oblige, Leatherhead smiled, lined his cock up with Don’s entrance and thrust inside of him, making Don groan and wrap his legs around the crocodile’s waist, so that he could go in deeper. The thrusting intensified and Don’s groans increased in volume, as the crocodile repeatedly stabbed his sweet spot.

XXXX 

Meanwhile, a fast asleep Leo was dreaming about Raphael. Now a three-year-old toddler, Raphael was watching Baby Looney Tunes on TV, when Leo approached him and said, “Raphie, time for bath.”  
“No, Daddy. Wanna watch TV,” Raphael protested and scowled. “Bathed last night.”  
“Raphie,” Leo said tiredly. “We’ve been over this before. You need to bath everyday, so that you can stay clean. Come on, sweetheart. Your brothers love their bath. I’ll even put bubble bath in it.”  
“No.”  
“Turn off the TV, Raphie.”  
"No," Raphael said and continued watching.

Raphael had been sweet until he'd turned two. He then became an imp and delighted in saying his favorite word ‘no’ every opportunity he got, gleefully watching his parents' annoyance. Leo didn’t believe in spanking and had never spanked his kids’, but he was starting to wonder if he should. Raphael was spoiled, as the baby of the family, and prone to tantrums and Leo knew if he didn’t step in soon, the kid would be worse when he was older. Leo set his mouth in a thin line and said firmly, “Bath now, Raphael, or you’re going to get a smack.”  
“Ya won’t smack me. Ya love me too much,” Raphael said without turning around.

Leo had to admit the kid was smart, knew how to press buttons and that Leo was a softy. Leo sighed, grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and turned off the TV.

Raphael turned around, glared at his daddy, got up and turned on the TV with the switch. Leo turned it off with the remote and Raphael turned it on again. This went on for several minutes and Raphael's face darkened in rage.

"Stop it, Daddy!" Raphael screamed. "Wanna watch cartoons.”  
“And I want to give you a bath,” Leo said.  
“NO!” Raphael said, going over to the TV.  
"Bath," Leo said, scooping him up in his strong arms before he could turn the TV on.

“No,” Raphael wailed, kicking futilely, as Leo carried to the bathroom.

XXXXXXX 

Leo shut the bathroom and placed Raphael onto the floor, while he ran the water and put in the bubble bath. The toddler tried to run out of the bathroom, but Leo blocked his path and said, “You’re being silly, Raphie. Come on. If you’re good, I’ll…”  
“Let me out! Wanna watch cartoons!”  
“No,” Leo said, checking that the water was the right temperature. It was and he placed Raphael in it, who began to cry. Leo sighed and washed him, but Raphael kept sobbing. He stood up and tried to get out of the bathtub, but Leo pushed him back down and said, “No, Raphael. I’m not finished.”  
“Don’t wannabath!” Raphael yelled, splashing water into Leo’s face. “Hate water!”  
“Raphael!” Leo said, spluttering. “That was naughty. Daddy just…”  
“HATE YA!” Raphael screamed and began to cry again.

Kieran ran into the bathroom, having heard the shouting from his bedroom, where he was playing a game with his other three brothers. “Raphie,” Kieran said. “Why are you crying?”  
“Daddy wants ta bath me,” Raphael said, his sobs subsiding to hiccups. “Hate baths. Wanna watch cartoons.”  
“Baths are no big deal, Raphie. Look, bubbles are fun. And there’s a duckie and a boat. Look, Raphie. I’ll be the duckie and you can be the boat and I want to ride on your boat. Can I?”  
“Okay,” Raphael said and began to play with his brother.

Now that Raphael was distracted, Leo quickly finished cleaning him. Then he lifted him out and wrapped him in a towel. “All done, Raphie,” Leo said with a tired smile. “Thanks, buddy,” he added, nodding at Kieran.  
“Now can I watch cartoons, Daddy?” Raphael asked.  
"No. It’s time for bed.”

Raphael off his towel and threw it onto the floor. Then he launched into a tantrum.

Too worn out to argue anymore with his hot tempered son, Leo said, “One, but then you have to go to bed, Raphie.”

XXXX 

The cartoon ended half an hour later and Leo said, "Bed time, Raphie."  
"No!" Raphael yelled. "Want more.”  
“Raphael, enough!” Leo shouted, exhausted and having reached his breaking point. “It’s bed time. You can watch tomorrow. Look at you, being a big baby and crying. You don’t see your brothers doing that.”  
“I’m not a baby,” Raphael said crossly and pouted. “I’m a big boy!”  
“Then be a big boy and come to bed, Raphael.”  
“Can I sleep with ya tonight? There are monsters under my bed.”  
“All right. Just for tonight. Come on. Your brothers are waiting for us.”

Leo picked up Raphael. They went into the quadruplets’ room and Leo read to them and Raphael. The kids were all asleep before Leo was even halfway through. He tenderly kissed his quads and carried Raphael to his room. Then he got into bed and wrapped his arms around Raphael and fell asleep.

XXXX>

Back in the present day, August 20, Leo woke up and looked at a sleeping Raphael resting on his plastron. That was a horrible dream, Leo thought with a shudder. Raph was such a demon and as much as I hate smacking, I’m going to have to do it if the kids keep throwing tantrums, otherwise that dream will become a reality. I don’t want spoiled kids.

Raphael suddenly woke, looked at his daddy and said, "Waah!”  
“I bet you need a change, Raphie,” Leo said. He bent down and kissed the baby's head.  
“Googoo,” Raphael said, seeming to agree.

Leo got up, changed Raphael and carried him to the kitchen.

XXXXXXX 

Leo made formula and fed the baby. Then he was about to head to his room, but seeing lights still on in Don's lab, he thought the genius might like some coffee or hot chocolate. He's been working so hard, Leo thought. 

Leo placed Raphael in the crib in his room, went back to the kitchen, made hot chocolate and then headed to Don's lab.

XXXXXXX 

Leo opened the door and said, "Don, I thought...."

Leo gasped at the sight before him and dropped the mug on the floor. It broke, spilling its contents onto the floor.

"How long?" Leo demanded, as the lovers quickly broke apart.  
“Leo’s it’s not what it looks like,” Don began.  
“HOW LONG?”  
“Six months,” Don said, flushing. “But it doesn’t mean anything and is just a fling. I love you, Leo,” Don added, going over to Leo and laying a hand on his arm.

“You said you loved me,” Leatherhead snapped. “I thought you did, Donnie.”

“So the baby’s probably not mine?” Leo asked coolly and wrenched Don’s hand off of him.  
“That’s right,” Don admitted. “And Leatherhead knew it was just a fling, Leo. I always said I wouldn’t leave you and I do love you. I was just….”  
“GET THE HELL OUT,” Leo yelled, glaring at Leatherhead. “As for you, Donatello, you’re a hypocrite. I slept with Raph once, but you’ve been screwing him for six months and you had the gall to be mad at me when…”

“Donnie, say you love me,” Leatherhead pleaded. “And the baby’s mine?”  
“I don’t love you. You were a fling. I said I loved you, because I wanted sex,” Don said frostily. “Leo,” Don added, dropping to his knees and looking at his mate beseechingly. “Leo, I love you, so, so much. Please don’t end us. Please. I’ll do anything you want. Leo, please.”

Leo crossed his arms, narrowed his eyes and said, “Get out, Donatello. You can return if the baby's mine and you'll stay with him if it's his. Until then, I don’t want to see you. Get the fuck out.”  
“Leo, please,” Don begged tearfully.  
“NOW.”  
“Leo, I never meant…”  
“NOW, DONATELLO.”

Leo watched, as Don and Leatherhead left, Don’s head bowed.

Fucking asshole, Leo thought. Fucking hypocrite.

XXXXXXX 

Leo went to bed, but Raphael squawked just as he closed his eyes. Leo got up, carried him to bed and placed the baby on his plastron. "At least I have you, Raphie,” Leo said, and kissed the baby’s cheek. “You were always honest and caring. Not like Don. I was so stupid letting you go, Raphie.”

“Bagoo,” Raphael said, nuzzling into Leo’s plastron.

Leo smiled and said, “Rest, pumpkin. I'm going to ask Aunty April if we can go to the farmhouse for a while and you’ll get to see horsies, Raphie.” Leo kissed the baby again and sang a lullaby to him, making Raphael yawn. The baby was soon asleep. Leo kissed him again and soon joined him in the land of slumber, dreaming of his and Raphael's first date a few years prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be the farmhouse.


	23. The farmhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don leaves and the family go to the farmhouse with April and Casey. Lots of fluff in this chapter. And baby Raphie makes a new friend.

The next morning, August 21, Raphael woke Leo at six, crying lustily, feeling hungry and needing a diaper change.

Leo sat up, planted a kiss on the baby’s beak and said, “I hear you, Raphie. Daddy’s here.”  
“Bagoo,” Raphael said, looking at his daddy. “Googooo.”  
“Yes. Daddy’s going to change you, pumpkin.”

Leo got up, placed Raphael on the changing mat on the table, undressed him and gently wiped him with the baby wipes.

“Gah,” Raphael said, flailing his little limbs into the air. Leo couldn’t help smiling. Raphael was too beautiful and he loved their one-on-one moments. The attention to his body made Raphael drop down and release his little purple penis. Leo carefully wiped it and said, "Don’t spray me, Raphie.” The baby gurgled and Leo covered him in baby cream and powder. Then Leo diapered him and dressed him in a red onesie with teddy bears on it. “All dressed, my precious,” Leo said. “Now for breakfast.”

Leo picked him up and carried him into the kitchen.

XXXXXXX 

Leo saw that Mikey and the rest of the family, sans Don and Splinter, were eating breakfast at the kitchen table. 

“Morning, Daddy!” the quads said in unison.  
“Morning, babies,” Leo said and kissed each of them on the forehead. Then he placed Raphael in his pram. “Morning, Mikey, Chloe and Cam,” Leo added and began making Raphael’s formula. “Where’s Dad?”

“Morning, Leo,” Chloe and Mikey said in unison. Cameron was in Chloe’s arms.

Mikey set down his fork and said, as he tickled Raphael's chin, "He wanted breakfast in his room today. Where's Don, Leo?" The baby cooed and Mikey smiled.  
“You may as well know. I caught him with Leatherhead last night. They’ve been having an affair,” Leo said, turning around, the formula ready. He checked the temperature, picked up Raphael, sat down at the table and fed him.

“What?” Chloe said in shock. “Don and Leatherhead, Leo?”  
"That’s right. Been going on for six months, so there’s a good chance the baby Don’s carrying isn’t mine.”

“What are you going to do, Leo?” Mikey asked.  
“I’ve kicked him out until we know who the dad is. He can return if the baby's mine, otherwise we're done. I know we have babies, but I can’t live with a liar and a cheater, Mikey.”  
“I understand, Leo. I’m sorry.”

Raphael greedily sucked his bottle and Mikey said, “Bless. He really is sweet. Almost makes me want another one.”  
“Not yet, honey,” Chloe said, cradling Cam to her chest. “We said we’d wait a few years.”  
“And that’s the plan, but things don’t always go according to plan,” Mikey said with a grin. “The next one may arrive sooner than we want.”

The wall phone in the kitchen shrilled and Leo got up, He placed the bottle on the table, but kept Raphael in his arms, because he knew the baby would fuss if he was handed to anyone else. “Hi,” Leo said, shifting Raphael to his left hip.  
"It’s April, Leo. You well?”  
“All fine and you?”  
“Same. Casey and I are going to the farmhouse later today. I know it’s short notice, but would you like to join us? There are horses and I think the kids would love it.”

“Baboo,” Raphael said, trying to take the phone receiver from his daddy. Want toy, he thought.

“No, Raphie,” Leo said. “Daddy’s on the phone with Aunty April.  
“Waaah!” Raphael said. He scrunched up his face and screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Is that Raph, Leo?” April asked.  
“You’d better believe it. Raphael, no. You can’t play with this, but you can play with this. Hang on a sec, April,” Leo said. He let the phone drop and untied his bandana with one hand. He gave it to Raphael, who gurgled happily, stuffed it into his mouth and sucked on it. “Want to go to the farmhouse?” Leo asked his family. “They have horses there and the kids would love it.”

“Horsies,” Noah said. “Want to go on horsey.”

“Me too,” his three brothers said in unison.

“How about you guys?” Leo asked, nodding at Chloe and Mikey.

“Sounds great, Leo,” Mikey said. “What do you think, babe?”

“I think we all need a break,” Chloe said. “When are we talking, Leo?”  
“Later today, so we’d better go pack. Let me tell April.”

Leo came back on the line and said, “We’re ready whenever you are, April.”  
“Wonderful. I’ll be there at nine. See you guys then.”

Leo disconnected the phone, sat down at the table and removed the saliva soaked bandana from Raph’s mouth. “Ew,” Chloe said, as some of the drool dripped onto the table.

“Baaaah!” Raphael howled indignantly, reaching for the bandana. Mine. Want it back. Why take away, he wondered?

“You can have it after you’ve finished breakfast, Raphie,” Leo said and gave the bottle. Raphael continued waling, but Leo was having none of it and said in a tone that brooked no disobedience, “Here, Raphie.”

Raphael took the bottle and started sucking. I want that thing, he thought. It's mine. Want toy! No one else can have it. Only me.

XXXX

Don woke up, packed his bags and wrote a letter. “Dear Leo. I’m sorry for the pain and suffering I’ve caused you. You didn’t deserve it. I'll honor your wishes and will leave. I pray you can find it in your heart to forgive me and that we can try again. We were always great together, Leo, and we have four gorgeous children, who need us. Both of us. I should say five children, for we now have Raphael. I wasn’t crazy about raising him, because all I could see was you guys together and not a defenceless little baby. I was wrong and cruel to him and I’m sorry. You have to believe me. I’m a hypocrite, because I was messing around with Leatherhead…”

The door opened and Leo entered, Raphael in his arms. The baby was sucking on Leo’s bandana, having been given it again after breakfast, and he gazed at Don with his huge golden eyes.

“Oh. You haven’t left,” Leo said. “I came in here to see if I had any spare bandanas, Don. Raph seems to love that one.”  
“He always loved sucking,” Don said brusquely. Leo bristled and Don said, “Sorry. That was crass. No. I’ve packed my things and am going soon. Where are the babies?”  
"They're watching TV in the lounge. We're going to the far “They’re in the lounge watching TV. We’re going away for a few days to the farmhouse.”  
“That’ll be a fantastic break for the family and the kids will love it.”  
“Yes.”  
“Listen, Leo. I’m really sorry about everything.”  
“Me too, but I’m not changing my mind. Please don’t drag out the goodbyes with the kids and do it now, so we can pack.”  
“Yes, Leo. Hi, Raphie, how are you?” Don asked, trying to win over the baby.

Raphael turned away and snuggled against Leo’s plastron. Don’t wanna look at the nasty man, Raphael thought. He’s bad.

Don sighed and said, “Guess he still hates me. Fine, Leo, but can I finish what I was doing?”  
“Five minutes,” Leo said. He rummaged in a dresser, found a blue bandana. "Got it. Later.”

Don returned to the letter and wrote, “And it was wrong. So wrong. Please forgive me, Leo. I promise I'll be awesome to Raphael if you give me another chance and I'll never cheat again Love you always, Donnie xxx.”

Don sealed the letter in an envelope, wrote Leo’s name on it, picked up his bags and went into the lounge.

XXXX 

“Hi, guys,” Don said, setting down his bags. He handed the envelope to Leo, who was still holding Raphael. The baby still sucked the bandana and he tried to snatch the envelope, but Leo put it on a dresser out of his reach.

“Gooogghh!” Raphael said crossly and the bandana fell to the floor, making him cry.

“Hi,” the family said in unison.

Leo picked the bandana up and handed it back to Raphael, who sucked it.

“Where you going to, Daddy?” Sean asked.  
“Away to visit friends,” Don said, fighting back tears. “It won’t be for long. I’ll miss you boys. Can I have a hug?”

The quads hugged and kissed him and then Don said, “Bye, Mikey, Chloe.”  
“Have a safe trip, Don,” Chloe said and hugged him. “Be safe.”

“See you later, bro,” Mikey said and hugged him.

“Bye, Leo,” Don said, turning to him.  
“Later,” Leo said coolly.

Don bent down to kiss Raphael, but not trusting him, Raphael swung a baby fist in his face and bopped him on the snout.

“Bad baby,” Don scolded. “I was just being nice.”

“Waaa!” Raphael bawled, not liking his tone.

The bandana fell onto the floor again. Leo picked it up, handed it to Raphael and said soothingly, “It’s okay, baby boy. Sh. Daddy’s here.”

“Raphie naughty,” Kane said.  
“No,” Leo said. “He’s not. Daddy Don wasn’t nice to Raphie and Raphie didn’t like it.”

“Oh.”

“Well, I’m off,” Don said. “I’ll miss you guys.” He picked up his cases and left.

“Will miss you too, Daddy,” the quads said in unison.

Leo took Raphael to his bedroom, because he wanted to pack for the trip.

XXXXXX 

Leo placed Raphael in his cot and started packing. The baby squealed happily, as he played with the bandana and Leo couldn’t help glancing at him. He was so perfect and happy. I hope he’s always this way, Leo thought. He doesn’t deserve anything bad happening to him.

XXXX 

The family was waiting in the lounge when April arrived shortly after nine. Splinter had decided that he’d go as well, He was holding Cameron, who was jabbering away. Raphael was cradled in Leo’s arms, still sucking the bandana and staring at April and Casey.

“Hey, Raphie,” April said. “Do you remember me? I’m Aunty April.”

“And I’m Uncle Casey,” Casey said. “Hello, buddy.”

“Baagoooooo,” Raphael mumbled. He turned his head away and nuzzled into Leo’s plastron.

“He’s very shy,” Leo said with a smile.

“You’re a cutie pie, Raphie,” April said. “Just the cutest.”

“What about me?” Kane asked jealously.

“You’re cute too, Kane,” April said and kissed his beak. “You kids are all adorable. Come on. Let’s load the van. We need to move if we want to get there before the end of the day.”

XXXXXXX 

The family loaded their luggage into the van and Leo placed the car seats in it and strapped his kids into them, while Mikey did the same with Cameron.

“Googoooooo,” Raphael said, looking around the van in fascination. It was his first time in a vehicle.  
Leo smiled, kissed his beak and said, “That’s right. We’re going on vacation, Raphie.”

Everyone piled into the van and April started the engine. Casey sat on the front passenger seat and the others were in the back with the kids.

Raphael sucked the bandana, while babbling away non-stop and the other kids talked among themselves.

XXXXXX 

They hadn't been on the road long when Kieran said, "Daddy, can we ride the horsies when we’re there?”  
“Yes,” Leo said. “Of course you can, but only if an adult’s with you.”

“And can we swim?” Noah asked.  
“Maybe,” Leo said. “We might go to the beach.”

“All right!” his quads said in unison.

What are they talkin’ bout, Raphael wondered, as he gazed out of the window? And what’s that white and brown thing over there? And that pink thing that looks funny.

“Gagggaaa,” Raphael said, pointing at an object outside. The bandana fell again and Leo gave it to Raphael, who placed it in his mouth.  
“That’s a cow, Raphie,” Leo said. “And it gives milk. You’ll see plenty on the farm and horsies too and pigs.”  
“Gagoooggooo!” Raphael said, dropping the bandana again.  
Leo gave it to him again and said, “You boys should get some sleep. It’s still a long drive ahead.”

“Okay, Daddy,” the quads said and closed their eyes.

XXXX

They pulled up outside the farm house six hours later, having made two short pit stops to change and feed Raphael and the other kids.

“We’re here,” Leo announced.

“Yay!” the quads said in unison.

“Horsies,” Kieran said. “Want to see horsies.”

Leo chuckled at his son’s excitement. Then he unstrapped the other kids and a very wide wake and babbling Raphael. 

“Goooaaggo,” Raphael said, dropping the bandana.  
Leo picked up the bandana, tucked it into his obi and said, "Yes, angel. We're here." He nuzzled his beak against the baby’s, making him coo happily, and said, “Let’s get you boys into the house. Then we’ll unpack.”

XXXXXX 

The kids went inside the house and began exploring. Chloe and Splinter kept an eye on them, while Mikey and Casey carried the bags inside. April went into the kitchen to start the oven.

Leo was pointing things out to an excited Raphael, who was babbling incessantly, as he stared around the farmhouse, golden eyes not missing a thing. “Let’s go outside, kids,” Leo said.

The quads followed Leo and Raphael outside.

XXXXXX 

Kieran shrieked gleefully when he saw two brown horses eating grass in the field. “Horsies!” he yelled.  
“That’s right,” Leo said. “Look, Raphie. Horsies.”

Raphael's golden eyes flew wide, as he studied the horses. He squawked excitedly and squirmed in his daddy’s arms, trying to reach one of the horses, who walked up to them on the other side of the fence. They look like horsies from home, Raphael thought and squealed, as the horse bent its head, wanting to be touched.

“Can we touch them, Daddy?” Kane asked.  
“Yes,” Leo said. “But gently, kids. No, Raphie. I’m not letting you go.”

The quads stroked the horse’s mane and Raphael continued wiggling. Wanna touch horsey too, he thought. Daddy, please.

“The baby wants to touch the horsey too, Daddy,” Kane said. “Horsey won’t bite. He gentle.”  
“Okay,” Leo said. He took one of Raphael's hands and placed it onto the horse’s mane. The horse bent its head down further and nuzzled into Raphael's hand.

Raphael shrieked happily, his face lighting up, and he said, “Gahhoooo!”

“He likes Raphie,” Kieran said. “Doesn’t he, Daddy?”  
“Of course he does,” Leo said with a smile. “And he probably wants an apple. Kane, go ask Aunty April for an apple.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Kane said, scampering off. He returned with a green apple a few minutes later and gave it to the horse, who immediately stepped away from Raphael and began to eat it.

“Gaaaahhh,” Raphael said, watching the horse eat. “Googoogggo!”

“Well, Raphie,” Leo said. “You’ve met your first horse. Exciting, huh? Come on, kids. Let’s go inside. I think Uncle Mikey has some cookies and milk, while we wait for dinner. You can see the horses again tomorrow.”

“And ride?” Sean asked.  
“Yes,” Leo said.

The family went inside and Raphael thought, wanna see horsey again. Horsey Raphie’s friend and Raphie love horsey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. I can't get enough of writing the babies.


	24. Leo has his hands full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo tries to cope with his five raucous kids and this is just at dinner. Raphael has his first nightmare and nearly chokes on a cookie, while a furious Kane throws a tantrum when his cookie is stolen and smacks Noah. The joys of parenting.

The family sat down to a roast chicken dinner that April had cooked at six p.m.

Raphael sat on Leo's lap and gazed at the various dishes on the table. Where's the pizza, he wondered? Want pizza. He studied Leo's plate and thinking a white thing on the plate looked interesting, he stuck his fingers into it.

"No, Raphie," Leo said quickly. "You're too small for mashed potato." He wiped Raphael's fingers with a cloth and pushed his plate a little out of his reach, making Raphael whine. He wanted food and couldn't understand why everyone else could eat, but he couldn't.

"Baby hungry," Noah said.

"I'll hold him, Leo," April offered.

"No. He won't go with anyone else."

"I'll make him a bottle, Leo," Chloe said.

Leo smiled and said, "Thanks, Chloe. I appreciate it, but my food will have to wait until he's asleep. It's no big deal. I can always warm it up later."

"Gaga!" Cameron babbled, looking at Raphael, who immediately turned away and snuggled into Leo's plastron. Raphael was shy and it'd be a long time before he came out of his shell.

Leo watched his kids eat and admonished Kane when he placed his elbows on the table. "No, Kane," he said. "You know better than elbows on the table. And Sean, I can see you kicking Kieran under the table. Don't do that. Eat your food and behave or no cookies later."

"Bagooooo," Cameron said from his place on Mikey's lap.

"They shouldn't have cookies at night, Leo," Mikey said. "They're loaded with sugar."

"These are sugar and gluten free," Splinter said. "I made them and the boys love them."

"Yes, Daddy," the quads said in unison.

Chloe handed the now ready formula to Leo. He gave it to Raphael, who sucked the bottle and looked at his daddy with his large golden eyes.

Leo smiled and said, "Lovely yummy formula to make you big and strong, Raphie."

It's gross, Raphael thought. I'd like ta see eat it, Daddy. Raphael suddenly felt strange in his throat and let go of the bottle. Then he hiccoughed, spraying formula onto Leo and himself.

"Ew. Yuck," Leo said in disgust and pulled a face, while his family and Raphael giggled.

"Raphie spit up on you, Daddy," Kieran said and laughed. "You look funny, Daddy."

"Yes, he did," Leo said, wiping his face and Raphael's clothing. "Come on, Raphie. Finish the rest of your bottle." He handed the bottle to Raphael, who soon drank it down, the warm milk starting to make him feel sleepy. Leo burped him, gently rocked him and it wasn't long before he closed his eyes and fell asleep in the crook of Leo's left arm.

Leo pushed his plate closer and began to eat, but he'd barely eaten two forkfuls, when Raphael began to whimper and flail his little limbs. Leo immediately dropped his fork and turned his attention to the baby. "I think he's having a bad dream, my son," Splinter said, as Raphael thrashed about. "Perhaps about Donatello."

That was indeed what little Raphael was dreaming about. Remembering how the mean Donnie had smacked him and dropped him on the floor. Raphael whined and kicked his legs in the air.

"Waah" Raphael screamed, thinking it was Donnie holding him. "Waaah!"

"Raphie," Leo said and nuzzled his beak against Raphael's. "Daddy's here. No one's going to hurt you ever. Come on, my boy. Open your eyes. Come on."

Soothed by Leo's nuzzle, Raphael opened his amber eyes and looked up to see his daddy gazing lovingly at him. Raphael reached up and touched Leo's bandana, realizing that he was safe and it was indeed his daddy, but he was still shaken by his nightmare and he trembled, his golden eyes wide in panic.

"Is Raphie okay?" Noah asked, concern in his hazel eyes.  
"He had a bad dream," Leo said. "But he'll be fine, won't you, my sweet boy?" He nuzzled his beak against Raphael's and rubbed his shell, making the baby calm down even more and coo. "There's my sweet baby," Leo said and kissed Raphael's beak. "Daddy loves you. You know that, don't you?"

"Gagoo," Raphael said, reaching up and touching Leo's face.

"I love him too," Sean said.

"And me," Sean's brothers said in unison.

"He loves you too," Leo said with a smile. He ate his dinner, while holding Raphael in his left arm.

Leo looked at his sons when he'd finished eating and said, "Are you boys done with your dinner?"

"Yes," the quads said in unison.

"I'll clear the plates," Mikey said. "And Casey will wash the dishes. Thank you for a fantastic dinner, April."

"Yes, thank you," Leo said and looked at his boys, who thanked her.

Splinter got out the cookies and passed them around when the dishes were done.

Raphael gazed at the large brown object in Leo's hand that everyone, apart from Cameron had, and began to cry, knowing his tears had worked on Leo with the pizza and feeling sure it'd work now. Daddy's a softy. He'll give it ta me, Raphael thought, wailing louder.

"Raphie wants the cookie," Kane said and giggled, as Raphael tried to snatch Leo's cookie, and not seeing Noah take his off of his plate.

"He's too little," Leo said. "No, Raphie," Leo added, placing the cookie on a plate out of Raphael's reach. "No, no, no. You're too little. Stop crying."

"Waaah!" Raphael bawled. Want that thing now. Daddy mean, he thought.

Kane noticed his cookie was missing and said furiously,"Someone took my cookie. I want it. Who took it?"

"Noah did," Sean said. "I saw him."

"You bad, Noah!" Kane yelled, his face darkening in rage. He leaned over and smacked Noah in the face, making him shriek. "Give it back!"  
"No! My cookie!"

"Boys!" Leo said, handing a still sobbing Raphael to Splinter. He got up, yanked Kane and Noah to their feet and said, "Enough. You know hitting one another is bad. Stop."

Raphael's sobs subsided a bit, as Splinter rocked him. Still want that thing, he thought. And I'll get it.

"But Raphie does it, Daddy," Kane shouted furiously and stamped his foot. "Why can't we?"  
"Raphie's a baby, Kane," Leo said. "And is too small to understand that it's wrong. I'll explain to him that it's wrong when he's older. You should never hit anyone no matter how mad you are. Noah, give the cookie back to Kane and tell him you're sorry. Come on."

"But, Daddy…" Noah said.  
"Now, Noah," Leo said firmly.

Noah sighed and put the cookie back on Kane's plate. "I'm sorry, Kane."

"Okay," Kane said.

"Kane, say you're sorry for smacking Noah," Leo ordered. "You shouldn't hit him, even if he took your cookie. You should have called me."

"I'm sorry, Noah."

"Now hug." Noah and Kane hugged one another. Then Leo smiled and said, "Good boys. Sit down and finish your cookies."

"Okay, Daddy." Noah and Kane said in unison.

Leo took Raphael back from Splinter and sat down and Raphael seized his opportunity. He grabbed Kane's cookie off of his plate before he could eat it and shoved it into his mouth. Kane howled in rage and yelled, "Baby took my cookie, Daddy! Want my cookie!"

Raphael started choking before Leo could comment, his face turning blue.

"Raphie," Leo said in horror. He quickly did the Heimlich maneuver, which immediately expelled the cookie. It landed on the floor and Kane studied it in disgust. Leo sighed in relief, as Raphael's color returned to normal. Then he said, "Raphie, don't do that ever again. You gave Daddy a huge scare."  
"Gagooa."  
"Yes. You're fine now, my baby, but there are some things you can't eat."

"What about my cookie, Daddy?" Kane demanded.  
"Here, my grandson," Splinter said, handing Kane a cookie.  
"Thank you, Grandpa," Kane said and scowled at Raphael. "Bad baby."

"He's a baby," Leo said. "He doesn't know right from wrong, Kane, but he'll learn and he's not bad. He's just being a baby. You were also one and always put things in your mouth. It's Raphie's way of finding what's good for him and what isn't."

"My cookie," Kane said crossly, waving it at Raphael. "Not yours."

Raphael didn't like Kane's tone, nuzzled his face into Leo's plastron and whined.

"It's okay, baby," Leo soothed, rubbing his shell. "Sh. Why don't we go have a nice bath with bubbles and then bed. I think you're tired, Raphie."

"Not me," Sean said and stifled a yawn with his hand.

"Me either," Noah, Kieran and Kane said in unison.

"I'll take them to watch a movie," Splinter said. "You bath Raphael, Leonardo."

"Mind if we turn in early?" April asked.  
"No, no," Mikey said. "Go. Thanks again for bringing us here."  
"My pleasure. Come on, Casey."

Casey chuckled and said, "Leo, you certainly have your hands full. You'd be gray before your next birthday if you had hair. Thank God we've decided we're only going to have one. I couldn't cope with five."

XXXX 

Raphael had his bath, was diapered and dressed in clean pajamas. Leo then placed him into the crib. Then he went and fetched the other boys from the lounge.

XXXXX 

The older boys were watching a cartoon in the lounge and yawning, but they stubbornly fought sleep. Mikey and his family ad gone to bed earlier.

"Not tired," Kieran protested, as Leo picked him up.

"Yes, you are, my boy," Leo said. "Come on. Dad, can you help me, please?"

"Of course," Splinter said. He picked up Noah and Sean and led a sleepy Kane to the bedroom they were sharing.

XXXXX 

Leo and Splinter tucked the quads into bed and Leo read them a story. Splinter stood and watched. 

Leonardo is a terrific father, Splinter thought. I always knew he would be and I am so proud of him.

The kids were soon asleep and Leo and Splinter said goodnight to one another and went to their bedrooms.

XXXXXXX 

Leo was about to get into bed when Raphael chirped. "Still awake, huh?" Leo said. He went to the crib, peered down at the babbling baby and said, "You're tired, Raphie. Sleep."  
"Gogo!"  
"Is that your version of no? You always were stubborn, Raphie. You know what'll help you sleep?"

Pick me up, Daddy, Raphael thought. I wanna sleep with ya. Bein' with ya makes me calm and feel safe. Please, Daddy.

"This," Leo said. He opened suitcase, took our a red pacifier and said, "Sensei said this was yours. Long story. It's yours and I forgot to give it to you." He handed it to Raphael, who put it in his mouth and began to suck. Leo beamed, kissed his beak and said, "Sleep, Raphie. Daddy loves you."

Want ya, Raphael thought crossly, as he continued sucking the pacifier. He kicked the blanket off of him in anger.

Leo sighed and said, "What do you want, Raphie?"

Ya, Daddy. Yer bein' stupid. Can't ya see I want ya, Raphael thought?

"Do you hate the pacifier? Is that it?" Raphael stretched out his arms for Leo and Leo said, "Oh. You want me, Raphie."

Daddy, yer slow sometimes. Raphael thought irately.

Leo bent down, picked up Raphael, got into bed, lay down and placed Raphael onto his plastron. Then he covered them both with a blanket. "I love you, Raphie," Leo said.

Love ya too, Daddy, and I wanna touch horsey tomorrow, Raphael thought, before he succumbed to sleep, dreaming of pizzas and horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Leo, but at least he has his family.


	25. Raphie and the cockroach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael has an unwanted encounter with a cockroach.
> 
> Lots of fluff between him and Leo and Leo mentions to Mikey he's thinking of going overseas.

Raphael woke up in the middle of the night, still on Leo’s plastron. He saw Leo was still asleep and that the room was really dark. Raphael whimpered, because he hated the dark. What if that nasty man they call Donnie is hidin’ here, he thought? What if he hurts me? I’m scared. A cockroach moved on the wall near him and Raphael studied it in horror. What's that, he thought? It’s ugly. Frightened, he nudged Leo with his beak to wake up, but Leo didn't wake. The cockroach crawled off of the wall onto the bed and inched closer to Raphael, waving its feelers in the air.

“WAAAH!” Raphael bawled.  
Leo opened his eyes, sat up and said sleepily, "What is, Raphie?”  
“WAAH!” Raphael shrieked again and pointed at the bug.  
“Oh. That’s just a cockroach, Raphie. It won’t hurt you.” Leo tried picking up the cockroach, but it scurried back to the wall and into a dresser. “See, Raphie,” Leo said. “It’s harmless and is scared of us. Let’s go back to sleep. No more bugs.”  
Raphael shook his head and said, “Gogoooo.”  
“No, huh? Well, what about a nice bottle of formula and…?”  
“WAAAH!” Raphael bawled.  
Leo pressed a kiss to Raphael’s beak and said, “It’s okay, Raphie. The bug’s gone. Stop crying.”  
“Gooogoo!”  


Daddy, don’t like dark and shadows and bugs, Raphael thought. Bug bad. Donnie bad. Hurt Raphie.

XXXX 

Leo was surprised to see Mikey at the kitchen table. “Hey, bro,” Mikey said, tickling Raphael’s chin and making him coo. “Hey, Raphie. Can’t sleep, Leo?”  
“Not me. Him. I think he was dreaming of Donnie again and there’s a cockroach in the room. Raphie’s scared of it.”  
Mikey stifled a chuckle and said, “Raph always was. Do you remember the time I put cockroaches in his bed?”  
“Yes. He was traumatized and slept with me for a month. That’s when me and Raph confessed our feelings.” Leo blinked back tears at the memory and said, “Can you hold him, while I make the formula?”  
“Sure,” Mikey said, reaching out his arms, but Raphael was having none of it. He screamed and clung to Leo’s plastron, not wanting to leave him. “Never mind, Leo. You sit down and I’ll make it,” Mikey said, standing up. “It’s okay, Raphie. Stop crying. Your daddy has you and Uncle Mikey will have your formula ready soon.”

“Bagooooo!” Raphael said, calming down and reaching for Leo’s bandana.

Leo sat down and said, “I know I don’t say it often enough, Mikey, but I appreciate the help. It’s not easy raising five kids. Thank you, little brother.”  
“Only a pleasure, Leo. Do you think you and Donnie will sort things out?”

“Gaaaaggoooo!” Raphael babbled.

“I don’t know, Mikey,” Leo said. “Once trust’s gone, it’s hard getting it back.”  
“That’s true. You know what I think?" Mikey asked, as he made the formula. "Me and Chloe fight like cat and dog sometimes, but we love one another and neither of us could be without the other. Is it like that with you and Don? You should try and work things out if it is."  
“Not really. I love him, but I don’t trust him and I’m not really missing him. I could easily raise the boys without Don with our family's help. That’s what I’m thinking right now, Mikey. And I’m thinking about the future. What’s best for the boys.”

Mikey handed the ready formula to Leo, who gave the bottle to Raphael. The baby drank hungrily, making sucking noises. “And, Leo?” Mikey asked, sitting down.  
"The the Ancient One said I could come over anytime and stay with him.”  
“Yes, but what about the boys?"  
"They’d go with me and they’d love Japan. I think it'd be great for them.”  
“You’ve thought about it a lot, Leo,” Mikey said sadly.  
“No, but it’s an option. Maybe not now, but when the boys are a little older.”  
“I’d miss you, Leo,” Mikey said, blinking back tears. “You're the only one of my brothers left with Donnie banished and Raph a baby and I…”  
“Hey, hey, Mikey,” Leo said and placed a hand on his arm. “It’s not concrete. I’m just thinking about my options and it's not like it's tomorrow if I do go."  
“I know, Leo, and I want you to be happy, but I don’t want you to leave. It wouldn’t be the same without you.”  
“Nothing stays the same, Mikey, even family. Chin up, bro. I’m still here. I’ll weigh up the pros and cons of leaving and will make the decision, but not yet, so stop worrying,” Leo said with a smile.

Leo burped Raphael when he'd finished feeding. Then he said, "I'm going to try and get some sleep. Do the same, Mikey.”  
“Hey, Leo?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re an awesome big bro and I love you.”  
Leo stood up and said, "I love you too. Why don’t you make your pancakes tomorrow? Everyone will love it.”  
“I can do that,” Mikey said, brightening a little. “I miss Raph. Our old Raph. I miss playing video games with him and us and teasing one another and his sarcastic remarks.”  
“I do too, even him second guessing me.”  
“Never thought I’d hear that out of your mouth.”  
“Me either, but miss it.”

“Googoogooo!” Raphael said and reached for Leo’s bandana.

“Anyway,” Leo said. “I’m off to bed. Night, Mikey.”  
“Night, Leo.”

XXXX

Leo changed Raphael into a fresh diaper. Then he got into bed, Raphael on his plastron. He sang to Raphael and it wasn’t long before the baby fell asleep. Leo turned off the bed side light, looked down tenderly at Raphael, kissed his forehead and closed his own eyes. He was asleep before long.

The bug felt safe with the light off and came out of the dresser. It ran up the wall towards Raphael. Then wanting to explore, it dropped off of the wall, landing onto Raphael’s plastron and crawled along it.

Feeling something on him, Raphael opened his eyes and seeing the bug, he bawled, “Waaahhhhhhh!” His eyes wide in terror. Get that offa me, he thought. Don’t want bug. Daddy, wake up! Daddy, Raphie scared!”

Leo opened his eyes and said, "What is it now, Raphie?”  
“Waaahhhhhh!”

Leo glanced down and saw the bug. It looked back at him, waving its feelers. Leo brushed the bug off of Raphael with his hand onto the bed and brought his fist down onto the bug, crushing it. Then he turned his attention to a still sobbing Raphael. “Sh,” Leo soothed and planted a kiss on Raphael’s beak. “It’s dead. Look, bug dead.”  
“Waaahhh!” Raphael cried, unconvinced and still shaken.  
Leo hugged him tightly and said, “Bad bug is dead. Daddy promise.”

There was a knock at the door and Mikey said, “Leo, it’s me. Is everything okay? I head Raph’s cries.”  
“You can come in.”

Mikey opened the door, went inside and saw Leo holding a still distraught Raphael. “Is he okay, Leo?”  
“He’s fine,” Leo said, gently rocking Raphael. “But the cockroach isn’t. Can you get rid of it? It’s here,” Leo added, pointing at it. “I think it was on the wall and fell onto Raphie, terrifying him.”

“Yes.” Mikey grabbed a tissue off of the dresser and picked up the cockroach. He tossed it into the bin in the corner and said, “All gone. It’s okay, Raphie. Bug gone.”

“Gagooooo!” Raphael said, feeling calmer now the bug was gone. “Googooo!”

“Thanks, Mikey,” Leo said.  
“What are bros for? Goodnight, Leo. Night, Raphie. I love you both.”

“Say goodnight, Uncle Mikey,” Leo said. He picked up Raphael's right hand and waved it. “We love you too.”

“Gaaaggoo!” Raphael said, seemingly agreeing.

Mikey laughed and left.

“Let’s leave the light on this time, huh, champ?” Leo said. He lay down, Raphael on his plastron, and covered them with a blanket.

Ya read my mind, Raphael thought, as he closed his eyes. No dark means no shadows, no Donnie and no bugs. Raphie hate them all and they hate Raphie. Raphie never wanna see none of them ever again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. Poor Raphie. Sadly, for him, he will see many more cockroaches ;)


	26. The new addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family go to the beach and Raphael's first trip to the beach is an eventful one. Lots of fluff between Raphie and Leo and there's a new addition to the family.

Raphael woke Leo at seven a.m. the next day, August 22, feeling wet and hungry. “Waaahh!”he bawled.  
Leo immediately woke up and picked up the sobbing baby. He cradled him to his plastron and kissed his beak. “Sh, Raphie,” he said. “Daddy’s here. Let’s change you and then we’re going to get some breakfast.”  
“Gagooo!” Raphael said, calming down a little  
“That’s right. Daddy’s here. Have you recovered from your bad night? Poor Raphie. Well, the nasty cockroach is gone, pumpkin."

Hope so, Raphael thought. He scare Raphie.

Leo placed Raphael onto the changing mat on the desk, dabbed baby cream and powder over his body and dressed him in a fresh diaper and a yellow onesie with sheep on it. “Aw. You’re adorable, Raphie,” Leo said proudly. “Daddy’s angel, aren’t you?” Leo nuzzled his beak against Raphael’s, making Raphael gurgle and feel loved. He loved it when his daddy cuddled him.

The door opened and Noah entered, yelling at the top of his voice. "Daddy, Uncle Mikey says I must tell you breakfast's almost ready. We’re having pancakes.”  
“Morning, Noah,” Leo said. “I’ll be there now.”  
“Morning, Daddy. Morning, Raphie,” Noah said and kissed his brother’s beak. Raphael cooed and looked at his big brother, who smiled and kissed him again.

“Noah love Raphie,” Noah said and tickled his brother’s chin. “Aw. Baby loves Noah.”  
“Of course he does. You’re his big brother and he'll look up to you. Let’s go eat.”  
“Can I hold Raphie?”  
“He only likes me holding him, Noah.”  
“Please, Daddy,” Noah begged and stuck his lower lip out. “I wanna hold my brother.”  
“All right, but gently and like this,” Leo instructed, picking up Raphael and handing him to Noah. Raphael surprisingly, didn’t cry and allowed Noah to hold him and even snuggled against his plastron.

“Well, I’ll be darned,” Leo said with a smile. “He doesn't usually let anyone else hold him. That says a lot, Noah. Come on and walk slowly. Don’t want you or Raphie falling. He’s still very small and his shell's extremely soft, so any falls could damage it.”  
“Okay, Daddy. Noah be careful with Raphie.”

XXXX 

Leo, Raphael and Noah entered the kitchen and saw that the rest of the family was at the table, apart from Mikey, who was at the stove whipping up a batch of pancakes. “Morning, guys,” Leo said.

“Morning, Leo,” Chloe said, Cameron on her lap. “I made formula for Raphie. It’s over there.”  
“Thanks, Chloe,” Leo said gratefully and picked up the bottle of formula on the counter.

“Morning, Daddy!” Kieran, Sean and Kane said in unison.

“Hey, Leo,” Mikey said, turning around. “Breakfast's nearly ready.”

“Good morning, my son,” Splinter said. “Did you sleep well?”

“Not very,” Leo said, giving Splinter the bottle of formula. Then he reached out his hands for Raphael, so Noah could sit down. Noah handed him the baby and sat down. Then Leo did the same, clutching Raphael to his plastron. "Raphie had a bad dream," Leo said. "And a cockroach crawled onto him, giving him a massive fright. Poor baby. Did you sleep well, Sensei?”  
"Indeed,” Splinter said, patting Raphael’s head and giving Leo the bottle of formula. “Poor thing and poor you, Leonardo, not getting much rest. I slept all right. Thank you.”  
“I’ll be okay, Sensei. I’ll sleep when Raphie naps,” Leo said, giving Raphael the bottle and watching, as he latched onto it and began to suck it.

Breakfast ready, Mikey plated the pancakes and everyone dished up, drizzling syrup onto the pancakes. Then Mikey returned to the stove to make another batch.

Raphael watched his family eat and thought, what are they eatin’? Bet it tastes nicer than what I’ve got. Want it!

Mikey finished a third batch, by which time Raphael had finished his bottle and been burped. Leo shifted him to his left arm, so he could dish up.

Leo tucked in, sighed contentedly and said, "This is awesome, Mikey. Thank you, bro.”  
"My pleasure. There’s more if anyone wants it.”

Everyone ate in silence, engrossed in their food. Mikey was an outstanding cook and pancakes were one of his signature dishes.

Raphael watched Leo eat, thinking again how delicious the food looked. He stretched out a chubby hand when Leo leaned over to wipe syrup off of Kane's snout and snatched a pancake off of Leo's plate. Mine, he thought triumphantly. All mine. 

Raphael was about to shove the pancake in his mouth when Kieran noticed him and said, "Daddy, Raphie took your pancake.”  
“No, baby,” Leo said, trying to take the pancake away from Raphael.  
“Baaaaahhhhhh!” Raphael screamed, his face darkening in rage. Mine, mine. Leave it, Daddy, he thought.  
“Definitely not for you, Raphie,” Leo said and grabbed the pancake from Raphael. He placed it on a plate and moved it of Raphael's reach.

Nasty daddy, Raphael thought and whined. Want that. Want! “Baaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Poor you, Leo,” Mikey said. “You just can’t get a break.”  
“Tell me about it. No, Raphie,” Leo said, trying to soothe a still angry baby. “You can’t eat that. That’s for adults.”

“Waaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Raphael screamed.

“You should put Raph in time out, Leo,” Casey suggested. “It’s wrong that he keeps throwing tantrums.”  
“He’s a baby, Casey. You can’t give a baby time out. Come on, Raphie. I know something you’ll love. Yes, snookums. Daddy knows what Raphie likes. I’ll see you in a bit, guys.”

Daddy doesn’t, Raphael thought crossly, as Leo stood up.

“Hey, Leo,” Chloe said. “We thought we’d take the kids to the beach."  
“Isn’t Raphie too small?”   


“He’ll sit on a towel with us, Leo,” April said. “And I think he’d like the ocean.”

“Can we go, Daddy?” Kieran asked, turning sapphire eyes on his daddy. “Please!”

“Yes, please!” Noah, Kane and Sean said in unison.

“All right," Leo said. "There are buckets and spades in the bedroom. Go get ready. We’ll leave in twenty minutes. That’ll give me enough time to pack a day bag.”

“I’ll pack the lunch,” Mikey said. “This is going to be fantastic. All of us at the beach. You’ll come, Sensei, won’t you?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Splinter said with a smile. “But I will sit on the beach. Swimming is not for me.”

XXXX>

The family were at the private beach behind the house fifteen minutes later.

Leo sat on a towel in the shade and dabbed sunscreen on his kids, which upset Raphael, who turned his face away and squawked indignantly.

"Raphie, you need sunscreen,” Leo said wearily. “And this hat,” he added, placing a blue bonnet on the baby. “It’ll protect your face from the sun. No. Don’t try and take it off, Raphie. Aw, you’re too precious,” Leo cooed. He placing Raphael down onto the towel, so that he could smear more sunscreen onto Kieran, who loathed it. The boy wiped it off and Leo said, "No, Kieran. You need this, otherwise you can’t sit in the sun. I don’t want you to burn.”  
“But it smells, Daddy,” Kieran protested.  
“Too bad. It’ll stop you burning. Your brothers didn’t mind it. There. You're done."  
“Can we go play now, Daddy?” Kieran asked, banging his spade against the bucket in irritation.  
“Yes.”  
“Cool! I’m going to build the biggest sandcastle,” Kieran said. He sat down and started digging and was quickly joined by Noah and Sean.

“No way. I am!” Kane yelled. “I build biggest. Grandpa, build with us and you too, Uncle Mikey.”  
“Of course,” Splinter said.

“I’d love to,” Mikey said, sitting down next to Chloe, who had Cameron on her lap. “Uncle Mikey’s the best at sandcastles.”

"We'll also help," Casey said, looking at his wife. "April's also great at sandcastles."  
"They'll be terrific," April said.  


“Wait,” Leo said. “Kane, you didn’t put any sunscreen on your face.”  
“I did!”  
"No. You didn’t, my boy. Come here!”

Kane reluctantly went to Leo, who rubbed more sunscreen. Then Leo said, "Boys, keep an eye on Raphie, while I do this, okay?”

“Okay,” Sean, Kieran and Noah said in unison, but not doing as they were told. Digging was more interesting than their baby brother and besides, what trouble could he get up to on a blanket, they thought?

Meanwhile, Raphael peered at the sand and thought, what’s that? Is that food?

Raphael stuck out a hand, scooped up some sand and was about to eat it, when Leo, who’d just finished with Kane, said, “No, Raphie! You can’t eat that. That’s sand and bad for babies.” Leo picked up Raphael, who began to cry, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Why does Daddy stop me eatin’ it? It looks nice, Raphael thought. "Waahhhhh!" he screeched.  
Leo retrieved the pacifier from the day bay and said, "Suck this, Raphael." The baby immediately sucked on it. "Much better for you," Leo said and kissed his forehead. There's my sweet boy. Don't cry. Daddy's here. Look, Raphie." Leo picked up a small shell and showed it to the baby. "This is a shell, Raphie. You can hear the ocean if you hold it to your ear.”

“He’s too little for that, Leonardo,” Splinter said, as Raphael stared at the shell in fascination, still sucking his pacifier.

“I know. I’m just trying to distract him."

Sean stood up and kicked sand at Kieran, who’d accidentally knocked his sandcastle when he got up and tripped, falling on it.

The sand landed in Raphael’s face and eyes, stinging him, and he wailed at he top of his lungs. “Waaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Sean!” Leo admonished, as he wiped Raphael’s face and eyes with a wet wipe. “That was naughty! Apologize to Kieran.”  
“But he broke my sandcastle.”

“Was accident,” Kieran said. “Didn’t mean it. Sorry, Sean.”

“Now say sorry, Sean,” Leo said. “And hug him.”  
“I don’t want to,” Sean shouted.  
“Now or no ice cream later and say sorry to Raphie too. It went in his eyes.”  
“Aw,” Sean said, feeling bad at upsetting Raphael, whom he loved just as much as his other brothers. “Sean sorry, Raphie,” he said and kissed Raphael’s snout.

Raphael looked at his brother and said, “Bahhhhhh!”

“He forgives you,” Leo said. “Hug Kieran.”

“I’m sorry, Kieran,” Sean said, and hugged him.

“Good boys,” Leo said. “Now go and play.”

The kids played happily for a long time, while Leo cuddled Raphael and periodically talked to the others.

XXXX 

Mikey suggested they go swimming after lunch.

Leo hugged Raphael tightly and went down to the ocean. Raphael fussed and clung tighly to Leo, as he went into the water, eyes wide, panicked at the noise and the water lapping at Leo’s feet. Don’t want this, he thought. Want out. Want out!

“Waahhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Raphael screeched.

“Raphie, Daddy’s just taking you to the water, baby,” Leo said. “It’s okay. Look, water. You’re a turtle and should feel safe in the water. Look at your brothers. They’re having a blast." And it was true. The other boys played happily in the water with Mikey, Casey and April, while Chloe remained on the beach with Splinter and Cameron.

Leo splashed a little water onto Raphael and he whined. Daddy, he thought fearfully, clinging to Leo. Wanna go out. Daddy, Raphie scared.

Leo knelt down in the shallow water and dipped Raphael slowly into the water, but still keeping hold of him. The tide gently rolled over them. “There,” Leo said. “How about that, Raphie? Just nice and gentle in the shallow water. Daddy has you and won’t let you go. I promise. I'll never let you go. Touch the water,” Leo added, placing Raphael’s hand in it.

The baby started to calm down, realizing that he was safe and liking the feel of the cool water. He splashed the water onto Leo’s plastron, making him laugh. “Like that, Raphie?" Leo asked. "Nice water.”  
“Gagoooooo!” Raphael said, splashing more water and gurgling happily. Raphie likes this, he thought. Water fun.

Everyone got out of the water a while later and the adults were packing up, when an Alaskan Malamute puppy came bounding towards them, having gotten through a gap in the fence.

Raphael tensed and shrieked in fright, as it sniffed him. “Waaahhhhhhhh!” he said, pressing against Leo’s plastron. “Waahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” What is that, he thought?

“A puppy!” Kane yelled, his face lighting up. He stroked the black and cream and brown eyed puppy, who licked his face and made him giggle. “Can we have him, Daddy?”

“It’s okay, Raphie,” Leo soothed. “It’s a puppy and not going to hurt you.”

“Can we, Daddy?” Noah asked. “Please!”

“Please!” Sean said.

“Daddy, please,” Noah said, patting the puppy, who was still sniffing Raphael.

“Bahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Raphael cried, turning and smacking the puppy’s snout. It moved closer, unafraid, and licked Raphael’s face, making him shriek again.

The Hamato family laughed and Leo said, “Looks like you’ve made a friend, Raphie.” He stood up and added, “I don’t know, boys. He probably belongs to someone.”

Mikey checked for a chip or a dog tag and finding none, he said, “Nothing to indicate ownership, Leo, and the puppy looks hungry. Poor thing. We have to take him.”  
“I don’t know. Would he like the sewers?”

“He’ll be fine, my son,” Splinter said. “I think it would be good for the children to have a pet.”  
“Okay then,” Leo said. “We’ll take him.”

“Yahoo!” the quads said.

“Let’s go home,” Mikey said. “We need to think of a name for him.”

The family piled into the van, Raphael on Leo’s lap in the back and the puppy sat on Splinter’s lap in the back.

Raphael watched the puppy and thought, as he closed his eyes and rested against Leo’s plastron, Raphie so tired. I hope there’s pizza for supper later and I still wanna ride horsey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an Alaskan Malamute, black and cream and she's the sweetest hound named Cassie. Every kid should have a pet, so the Hamato boys get their first dog :)


	27. Taffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taffy settles into his fur ever home and Raph has an accident. Lots of fluff in this chapter with the family. Oh, and Raph gets his own horse (sort of) A toy rocking horse.

Chloe and Cameron went for a nap when the family arrived home and the rest went outside, followed by the puppy, who was barking and doing laps around the ground, excited to be alive.

"Can we ride horsies?” Noah asked, looking up at Leo.  
“Yes,” Leo said. “Uncle Mikey will stand by you, okay? I can’t, because I have Raphie. If you don’t mind, Mikey?”

“Not at all,” Mikey said, opening the gate. He picked up Noah and placed him on the horse’s back. The little boy giggled and Mikey said, “Hold on firmly, Noah.”

“When can I go, Daddy?” Sean asked.  
“Next. Then Kieran and Kane," Leo said.

“Yahoo!” Kieran and Kane said in unison.

Raphael watched Noah sit on the horse and thought, wanna go too. Wanna go so bad.

“Waaah!”Raphael screeched, stretching out chubby hands for the horse. My big brothers ride, he thought. Raphie want to too!”

Casey laughed and said, “Raph wants to go on the horse, Leo.”  
“Not happening. He’s too small. Cry all you like, Raphie, but the answer's no. “

“There’s a toy rocking horse in the house he can sit on, Leo,” April said. “Why don’t you show him? It’s in the second bedroom. Mikey, Case and I'll watch the kids.”  
“Thanks. Come on, Raphie. I have a horse you can ride.”

XXXX

Leo placed Raphael onto a yellow toy rocking horse with red handles in the second bedroom. He kept a gentle hand in the middle of Raphael's back, so that his precious baby wouldn’t fall off.

“There you go, Raphie,” Leo said. "Your very own horsey. Giddy-up, Raphie,” Leo said and touched the horse’s ear, making it neigh. Raphael babbled excitedly and Leo pressed on the horse, making it start to rock. Raphael continued shrieking gleefully, loving it.

This is fun, Raphael thought. Raphie’s horsey. Only mine. Raphie ride and ride all day. Not for my brothers. Just Raphie.

Leo listened to Raphael’s squeals of joy and thought, what a fantastic idea of April’s. I’m going to ask her if we can take it home. It’s awesome listening to Raphie. I love these little moments we share. And he’s such a happy baby. Bless him always.

Mikey and the others came inside fifteen minutes later.

Mikey entered the bedroom and said with a smile, "Aw. He’s so cute, Leo.”  
“He is. It was a great idea of April’s. Listen to how happy he is.”

“I should take some photos of you guys. I’ll be right back.”  


Mikey returned a few minutes later with his video camera and turned it on, filming dad and son. He loved taking photos and videos of his family and never missed an opportunity. “All done,” he said a few minutes later, as he turned off the video camera. “A moment in time captured forever.”  
“Thanks,” Leo said. “Where are the kids?”  
“In the kitchen with Case and April.”  
“And the puppy?”  
“Same. Poor thing was hungry and April gave him some of our left overs. He wolfed it down. I don’t think he’s eaten in some time, Leo. He’s really thin up close and his rib cage’s showing. I’m glad we found him or should I say that he found us? I know we’ll take excellent care of him.”  
“That’s terrible. Why don’t people look after their pets? His owners should be locked up for neglect! Why do people have pets if they don’t take care of them?”  
“I agree, but it’s possible he ran away and that’s why he’s so thin, because he didn’t find enough food. But this little guy doesn’t have to worry anymore. He’ll be so spoilt and will get all the food and love in the world.”  
“Have the kids thought of a name?”  
“Taffy. Kane came up with it.”  
Leo laughed and said, “After that sweet he likes that’s similar to toffee. Very cute. Come on, Raphie. Let’s give you a bath,” Leo said. He stopped rocking and picked up the baby.

“Baaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!” Raphael wailed, cross Leo had stopped. Wanna ride horsey, Raphael he thought, balling his fists and scrunching up his face. Don’t want bath!

“Hahaha,” Mikey said. “Another tantrum, Leo and he’s how old?”  
“Nine days.”  
"You'd get gray hairs if you could. This kid’s going to be a real challenge.”  
“You don’t say,” Leo said sarcastically, as Raphael continued screaming. “See you in a bit, Mikey,” Leo said and headed to the bathroom.

XXXX

Leo ran a bath and got into it, holding a still weeping Raphael to his plastron. “Stop it, Raphie,” Leo said. “It’s just water and you like water.”  
No I don’t. Hate bath, Raphael thought. Wanna ride horsey. “Baaaahh!”  
Leo picked up the toy rubber duck on the side of the bath, pulled a face and said, “Quack. Quack. Raphie, stop crying. Look, here’s your ducky. Quack. Quack.”

Raphael reached out and touched the duck, a little smile on his face. Leo pressed it and the duck made a squeaking sound. Raphael giggled. He loved the duck and the sounds it made and he loved it when his daddy made faces. “Quack,” Leo said. “Quack.”  
“Gah,” Raphael shrieked, holding out his hands for his toy.  
“Here you go, buddy,” Leo said, giving him the duck. Raphael managed to hold it and Leo quickly washed him all over and gently scrubbed his shell. Then Leo tenderly kissed him and said, “All done, pumpkin. Who’s my beautiful boy? You are, Raphie. I love you.”  
“Gagggggoooo!” Raphael babbled, dropping the duck in the bath. “Baahhh.” Want my ducky, he thought.

"You can have ducky tomorrow. It’s time to get dressed, sweetie."

Leo climbed out, wrapped Raphael in a fluffy red towel and carried him into the bedroom.

XXXX 

Leo placed Raphael onto the changing mat, smeared baby cream and powder onto him and diapered him. Raphael kicked his little legs in the air and chattered happily.

Leo beamed and said, “You smell so sweet, Raphie. I love your baby smell.” He dressed Raphael in a red onesie with lambs on it and dressed him in a red bonnet. “It’s hot outside, baby, This'll keep the sun off of your face. There we go. Let’s go see the others, shall we?" Leo picked Raphael up and planted a kiss on his soft cheeks. “I love you so much, Raphie.”

XXXX 

Leo went into the lounge and found his kids watching TV and playing with the puppy. “Hey, kids,” Leo said. “Where are the others?”  
“Outside, Daddy,” Kane said. “We’re having a barbecue. Burgers.”  
“Great. Hey, Taffy boy,” Leo said, bending and patting the puppy, who’d come over to sniff at him.

Raphael looked down at the puppy and narrowed his eyes. Don’t put me down, Daddy, he thought fearfully. Don’t like that thing. Raphie scared.

The puppy jumped up and Raphael shrieked and clung to his daddy. Leo smiled and said, “Raphie, the puppy won’t hurt you.”

“Puppy friendly,” Kieran said. “We love him, Daddy.”  
“He loves you too,” Leo said. “It’s okay, Raphie. Sh. I’m here. Don’t cry.”

Leo sat down on a sofa and shooed the puppy away when he tried to jump up on the couch.

Raphael was on Leo’s lap. He whined and studied the puppy, who sat at Leo’s feet, watching them. “Sh, Raphie,” Leo said. He undid his bandana and gave it to the baby. "Play with this. You like Daddy’s bandana.”

Mine, Raphael thought, placing the bandana in his mouth and sucking it. The puppy wagged his tail and Raphael thought, go away. This is mine. Daddy, make that thing go away.

Raphael played happily with the bandana and the dog continued watching him.

Raphael dropped the bandana onto the couch a while later and the puppy picked it up in his mouth. “Baaahhhh!” Raphael squawked angrily.  
Leo chuckled and said, “The puppy just wants to play, Raphie.”  
“Baaahhhhhhhhhh!” Raphael said, not understanding. Bad thing took my toy, he thought. Want back. Now.

Leo grabbed the bandana from the puppy and gave it to Raphael, who stuffed it into his mouth and glowered at the puppy.

Mine, Raphael thought and bopped the puppy on his snout with a tiny fist. The puppy didn’t whine and instead looked up at Raphael, wagging his tail. He wanted to play and couldn’t understand why Raphael didn’t want to.

“Come here, Taffy,” Noah said, going over and stroking the puppy. “Noah play with you.”  
“Gently,” Leo said. “That’s right, Noah. Nice and softly.”

Taffy rubbed himself against Noah, making the little boy giggle. Then he jumped up onto the couch and nuzzled against Raphael. “Bwwaah!” the stunned baby cried, scared.

“Scat, Taffy,” Leo ordered, but the puppy wouldn’t move and licked Raphael’s hand, trying to make friends.

“Taffy wants to be friends, Raphie,” Kane said, coming over to him. “He won’t bite. Pat him, Raphie.”

Kane picked up Raphael’s hand and placed it onto Taffy’s head. The puppy nuzzled into Raphael again, but he didn’t pull away this time and just looked at the puppy, realizing he was a friend and that he wouldn’t hurt him.

“Gogoooooo!” Raphael said. Maybe this is a friend, he thought. Raphie’s friend and he’ll play with Raphie.

Leo smiled and said, “Yes, Raphie. Taffy’s your friend and won’t bite you. You’ll have lots of fun with him.”

Chloe entered the lounge, Cam in her arms, and said, “You guys coming outside, Leo The fire’s lit.”

“Be right there. Come on, boys. Let’s go outside,” Leo said, standing up.

XXXXXX 

Leo sat down on a chair outside with Raphael on his lap and chatted to the other adults, while the quads played tag with the puppy and each other.

Sean ran up to Leo after a while and said, "Daddy, can I hold Raphie and show him the cows?”  
"Yes. If you're careful, Sean," Leo said. "And hold him like I told you and walk slowly.”  
“Okay, Daddy,” Sean said and Leo placed Raphael in his arms.

Sean walked towards the cows, but Noah, who was too busy looking behind him, worried that Kane would tag him, bumped into him and Raphael went sprawling onto the ground, landing awkwardly on his right arm, plastron down. “Bwaaah!" Raphael screamed.

Taffy was instantly by Raphael’s side and lay down by him, aware the baby was injured and trying to comfort him.

Leo sprang to his feet and ran to Raphael. He picked him up and planted soothing kisses on his face. “It’s okay, Raphie,” he said. “Daddy’s here. I have you. Noah, Sean, you boys okay?”  
“Yes, Daddy,” Noah and Sean said in unison.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Noah said. “Was accident.”  
“I know,” Leo said. “But watch where you're going, next time, Noah. Raphie, Daddy’s here.” He placed a gentle hand on Raphael’s right arm and the baby screamed at his touch. “You have a sore arm, Raphie?” The baby's arm began to swell and he wept again at the pain coursing through him. Leo gently checked it, checking it wasn’t broken. Raphael would need a doctor if it was and they couldn't go to one looking the way they did. They always relied on Don for his medical knowledge, but he was no longer in the picture.

Please let it be just a sprain, Leo prayed.

“Is Raphie okay?” Noah asked.  
“He’s sore,” Leo said. “I think…”

“Let me look, Leo,” April said, coming over to them. “I know a bit about first aid.” She checked Raphael’s arm and said, “Only sprained, Leo. We just need to make him a splint and he should be fine.”

“Raphie’s going to be okay?” Sean asked.  
“Yes, buddy,” Leo said and kissed Raphael’s cheek. “Aunty April’s going to make you better, Raphie.”

XXXX

They went inside to Leo’s room. Raphael was crying again and Leo rocked him.

"I’m going to need a towel, Leo,” April said. “Place it on the bed and Raphie’s arm on it.” Leo did as he was told. Then April said, “I need a bandana.”  
“It’s in the drawer over there. I have a few.”  
“Great. Talk to Raphie, while I do this okay?”

“Sh, Raphie,” Leo said. “It’s going to be okay. Daddy’s here.”

Don’t like this, Raphael thought, his eyes wide in fear. What are they doin’?”

April positioned a bandana below the injured wrist and double knotted it, so that the arm was completely and tightly wrapped in the towel. Then she took another bandana and placed it above the injury, securing it tightly. She checked that Raphael's fingers were visible and said, “All done, Leo. There you go, Raphie. All done, little one.”  
“Hear that, sweetheart?” Leo said. He picked up Raphael, peppered his cheeks with kisses and said, "All over. How long will it take for the injury to heal, April?”  
“A few weeks.”  
“Thank you.”

XXXX 

They went outside and Leo sat down in a chair, Raphael on his lap. His other kids and Taffy came over to see how Raphael was. “He’s going to be okay, right, Daddy?” Kieran asked.  
“Yes, Raphie will, be,” Leo said.

Taffy stayed by Leo’s feet, looking up at Raphael, who’d fallen asleep. He knew he’d been injured and he wasn’t going anywhere. Raphael needed him. 

Leo smiled and said, “You have a soft spot for the baby, huh, Taffy? You know he’s sore.” Taffy woofed, as if he understood, and Leo laughed. “You’re adorable, Taffy. Welcome to our family.”

XXXX 

Later that evening, after Leo had put the quads to bed, he gave Raphael his formula. He changed the baby when he'd finished his meal and gave him a few drops of Tylenol.

Leo then got into bed, a sleeping Raphael on his plastron. Taffy had gone to bed with the quads, but had followed Leo to his bedroom when he’d left the room. He stood at the foot of the bed and woofed. “What?” Leo asked. “I thought you were sleeping with my other boys. W-what?” Leo added, when the puppy jumped up on to the bed.

Ignoring him, Taffy curled up into as small a ball as he could, pressed himself against Leo’s side, and closed his eyes. Too tired to protest, Leo sighed and said, “Just for tonight.” Then Leo closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Taffy cracked open an eye and thought, yeah right. We both know I’m going to sleep with you and the baby every night. I know it’s my job, as little as I am, to protect you guys, especially the baby and I'll do that every day of my life. Taffy heaved a giant sigh and fell asleep, happier than he’d ever been in his life. This was his fur ever home and he’d love the people in it until his dying day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taffy was my sister's dog and died when he was two years old. A really sweet and beautiful hound. It totally crushed us when he passed. I thought it'd be lovely to honour him.


	28. Conniving Don

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to how Don plotted to win Leo. Angst abounds and drama a plenty. Raphael is banished to Japan after he attacks Don.

Don had spent his time cooped up in his lab working on experiments and trying not to think about Leo. He missed him and the kids dreadfully. Don had managed to get rid of Leatherhead, but the crocodile had informed him that if the kid was his, he had a right to know and that he wanted to be a part of the baby’s life. As Don busied himself, his eyes settled on a photo of him and Leo on their first date three years prior. They were laughing and joking and had their arms wrapped around each other. They'd gone to the movies for their first date and seen a re-run of Brokeback Mountain. Both had loved the movies and shed tears at the end. Then they'd found a photo booth, taken snapshots and gotten ice cream from a vendor and sat in the park talking. The date had been a hit and their romance had quickly blossomed. Leo had been blissfully happy with Raphael before that and all Don could do was sit and watch the lovers canoodle, while his heart broke into a million pieces. Don had been in love with Leo for as long as he could remember and he’d been flabbergasted when Leo and Raphael had announced they were dating. He’d always thought that he and Leo would end up together. They had more in common, hardly ever agued and Don couldn’t understand what Leo saw in his brutish brother. No, Don had thought. Leo deserves better and I’m going to make him mine. He’d quickly set his plans in motion.

FLASHBACK: JANUARY 8, THREE YEARS PRIOR

Raphael was slumped in his chair, a large scowl on his face, as he reached for his spoon to dig into his cereal. His brothers and Splinter were eating, but sensing that his temperamental son was troubled, Splinter set down his chop sticks and said, “Is something troubling you, Raphael?”  
“Ask Leo,” Raphael muttered. “He caused it.”  
“Leonardo? I don’t understand.”

“I beg to differ,” Leo hissed. “You caused it, Raphael.”  
“Didn't!” Raphael growled and bared his teeth. “Leonardo, I told ya a billion times that I don’t know how that shit got on my phone and my computer. I don’t go ta sites like that.”

“Language, Raphael!” Splinter admonished.

“What sites?” Mikey asked.  
“Doesn’t matter. I didn’t go on them!” Raphael said furiously, shoving his bowl away. “May I be excused?”

“No, my son. I want to know what’s going on,” Splinter said firmly. “Stay seated.”

Good, Don thought gleefully. My plan’s working. Leo’s going to be mine.

"Sensei,” Leo said. “Raphael and I've been together for three very happy years and we were hoping to become bonded soon, but he’s been cheating on me. Looking at porn sites and talking to women online behind my back for the entire three years and he doesn’t want kids with me. Both are deal breakers, Sensei, which is why I’ve called things off. He swears blind he’s innocent, but the evidence is overwhelming..”

“It was planted, Leo!” Raphael yelled.  
“By whom?”  
“I don’t know, Leo, but I didn’t go on those sites and I ain’t into women! As for babies, I…”

“Oooh, what did you tell the women, Raph?” Mikey asked.  
“NOTHIN’!”

“He went into graphic detail,” Leo said. “So graphic it'd make a sailor blush. At least have the guts and own up that you cheated, Raph! It won’t save our relationship, but it’ll make me hate you less.”  
“I didn’t, Leo! Fuck! I’m tellin’ ya that it was planted. Why would I go on those sites when I’m in love with ya? Someone wants ya ta think I cheated and went ta all that trouble. Someone with technical skills.” Raphael gazed around the room and his eyes landed on Don, making him feel nervous. “Ya wouldn’t know who’d do that, would ya, Donnie?”

“Course not, Raph,” Don said casually, playing it cool. “You know I have a thing for April.”  
“But ya could find out who conspired against me, right?”  
“No one would, Raph. It’s all in your head. Maybe you were mad at Leo after a fight and went onto those sites. Or maybe when you were drunk.”  
“I DIDN’T! Fuck this. I’m leavin’. I didn’t cheat, Leo, but I'm done if ya wanna believe this shit! Fuck ya!”

“Raphael!” Splinter said angrily.  
“I’M OUTTA HERE!” Raphael yelled and stomped out of the kitchen and lair.

“Should we go after him, Sensei?” Mikey asked.  
“No, my son," Splinter said. "Raphael will return when he’s ready. Give him his space. Leonardo, why did you not tell me that you and Raphael were together?”  
“I didn’t think you’d approve, Sensei, but it doesn’t matter now. Me and Raph are done for good.”

“Don’t say that, bro,” Mikey said. “You guys will work things out, Leo.”  
“I don’t condone cheating, Mikey, and he won’t even admit he cheated when he so obviously did, so how can we fix things? You know the first step to reconciliation is admitting wrong doing and he won’t. The stubborn ass! I’m sorry we never told you, Sensei.”“

“My son, I would have given you my blessing," Splinter said. "Because I have always thought you and Raphael well-suited and two sides of the same coin.”

“Perhaps Raphie was telling the truth, Leo,” Mikey said. “And he never went on those sites. Raph may be many things, but he’s not a liar.”  
“No, Mikey, he did and I’m done with him. Excuse me. I’m going to meditate.” Leo got up from the kitchen table and went into the dojo.

“What do you think, Donnie?” Mikey asked. “Do you think Raphie cheated?”  
"Evidence never lies, Mikey, so yes he did.”

“What do you think, Sensei?” Mikey asked.  
“I’m afraid I have to agree with Donatello. Evidence doesn’t lie.”  
“I’m going to my room,” Mikey said. “Donnie, it’s your turn to wash and dry.”

Mikey got up from the table and instead of going to his room, snuck out of the lair and went in search of Raphael.

XXXX

Twenty minutes later, Mikey found his hotheaded brother sitting on the ground inside one of the tunnels they’d played in as kids. Raphael’s head was in his hands and Mikey could hear him weeping.

“Raphie,” Mikey said quietly.  
Raphael immediately snapped his head up, glared at him and said, “What the shell ya doin’ here, Mikey?”  
“I didn’t think you should be alone. Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine,” Raphael said, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. “Go home.”  
“I’m not leaving you,” Mikey said, plonking himself down onto the ground. “Now, talk to me.”  
“Nothin’ ta say, Mikey. Look, go home. I’m gonna be fine.”  
“Raph, I don’t believe you cheated. You’ve always loved Leo and I know you’d never have done anything to jeopardize your relationship.”  
“Well, Leo believes I did and ya know how stubborn he can be when he believes somethin’. Ain’t easy changin’ his mind. I tried, Mikey. I even and I know I’m gonna sound pathetic, but I even went on my knees and I begged him not ta end us, but he did anyway. Three years and he just ends us like that. I can’t breathe. It hurts so bad. I was always faithful ta him, even when others threw themselves at me. I wasn’t remotely tempted.”  
“Others?”  
“Karai did and Mona Lisa and Casey and I said no, because my heart was with him.” Raphael choked back a sob and said, “So, what do ya think of yer strong brother bein’ such a crybaby? Ya probably think less of me now.”  
“Never, Raph,” Mikey said, pulling his brother to him in a hug. “You’re still my macho brother. I'd never think less of you for expressing how you feel. I think it takes guts to show your emotions and I don’t think it’s unmanly to cry. You and Leo adored one another. It’s natural you’d be heartbroken about the split. Hey. Let me talk to Leo and…”  
Raphael pulled away, shook his head and said, “No. Leave it. Fearless is a mule and he won’t listen. I’m a cheatin’ asshole, as far as he's concerned and he hates me. Go home, Mikey. I’ll go home when I’m ready. I need some time ta myself.”  
“You shouldn’t be alone.”  
“I ain’t gonna do nothin' stupid, Mikey. I just wanna be alone. Please.”  
“Raph….”  
“Mikey, I ain’t gonna ask ya again. Go home and tell them ya don’t know where I am, else they’re gonna come drag my ass home and I ain’t ready ta see anyone yet. Please. I promise ya I’ll be okay.”  
Mikey patted his shoulder, got to his feet and said reluctantly, “Okay, Raph, but you’d better come home soon. I need you, bro, and I love you.”  
“Love ya too, knucklehead. Now, go.”

Mikey headed home and managed to get inside the lair undetected. He went to his room and prayed that Leo and Raphael would work things out.

XXXX

A week later, on January 15, Leo was meditating in his room, when there was a knock on his door. “Leo, it’s me,” Don said. “Can I come in?”  
Leo opened the door and said, "What's up, Don?”  
Don shuffled his feet, feeling nervous, his cheeks red. He took a deep breath and said, "It’s going to come as quite a surprise to you, Leo, but I’ve always liked you and I…”  
“You like me?” Leo said in shock.  
Don nodded and said, “I have for years, Leo, and I was going to tell you how I felt when you and Raph got together.”  
“Donnie, I’m sorry. I never knew. I thought you liked April.”  
“No, no. I never liked her, Leo. I've always admired you. You’re so perfect and I...This isn’t how I wanted to say things and I know I sound like a dork. Maybe I should…”  
“What do you want to say?”  
"Will you go out with me? I know it hasn’t been long since you and Raph broke up, but I’d…You don’t have to call it a date. Um. Just go out with me and we can see how it goes. I'll walk away if you don't want to and we can forget we had this conversation.”

Leo had never thought about Don that way, but he didn’t have the heart to disappoint his little brother and say no. Who knows, Leo thought? Maybe I'll feel that way for Don. Maybe things could grow and we could have a happy life together. I know he’d be good to me and never cheat and he's such a sweet guy unlike Raphael. The cheating bastard.

“Sure,” Leo said. “What time?”  
Don's jaw dropped in shock and he said, "You really will go out with me?"  
"Yes. What time?”  
“How’s eight p.m.?”  
“Great. I’ll see you later.”  
“Look forward to it, Leo,” Don said and he left the room.

For an instant, Leo wondered if just maybe Don had hacked Raphael’s laptop, because there was no one else with technical know-how, but he quickly dismissed his thoughts as ridiculous. Don’s an awesome guy and would never stoop that low, Leo thought.

XXXX

Raphael arrived home at 7 p.m. and went into the kitchen, where his family, sans Splinter, who had a cold and who was in bed, were seated at the table. “Raphie!” Mikey said. He stood up, rushed to his brother and threw his arms around him. "You’re back.”  
“Yeah,” Raphael said, pulling away. “Told ya I would, knucklehead. Fearless, Don.”

“Raphael,” Leo said angrily, setting down his fork. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Hey, Raph,” Don said politely, though seething inside that he’d returned and fearful that Raphael would make a play for Leo.

“I don’t gotta answer ta ya, Leo,” Raphael said, parking his butt down on his chair. “This looks great, Mikey. Ya got no idea how starved I am,” Raphael added, helping himself to the roast pork, vegetables and apple sauce. He speared a piece of pork with his fork, chewed and said, “Good ta be home.”  
“Where have you been, Raphael?” Leo demanded.  
"Not that it’s any of yer business, but I’ve been gettin’ some tail,” Raphael said and smirked. “And boy were they good. Satisfied me like ya never did.”  
Leo’s face drained of color, he opened his mouth, then closed it and sprang to his feet. “I’m going to get ready, Donnie,” he said and quickly exited the room.

“Me too. Thanks for a great meal, Mikey," Don said and left the room.

“Get ready for what?” Raphael asked.  
"They have a date, Raph,” Mikey said. “Donnie asked Leo out.”  
“Why would Donnie do that? He don’t like Leo that way.”  
"No. He always has, but before he could ask Leo out, you guys were…”  
Raphael balled his hands into fists and his eyes flashed dangerously, as hurt and betrayal registered on his face. “Donnie hacked me. He wanted Leo and plotted, so me and Leo would break up and he could make his moves!”

Raphael jumped up and ran to Don's room.

XXXXXX 

Raphael barged into Don's room and yelled, "I know it was ya, Donnie. Ya hacked my laptop, so it looked like I was cheatin’, because ya wanted Leo!”  
“You’re crazy, Raph. I'd never do that to you.”  
“YA DID AND I’M GONNA PROVE IT!”

“Raphael,” Leo said sternly, appearing in the room, flanked by Mikey.  
Raphael turned his golden eyes on his big brother and said irately, “Donnie hacked my laptop, Leo, because he wanted us ta break up, so that he could have….”  
“THAT’S ENOUGH, RAPHAEL! STOP BLAMING OTHERS FOR YOUR MISTAKES AND MAN UP!”  
Raphael swung a punch, hitting Don squarely in the jaw, and said, “Yer the bastard, Donnie. Ya. Not me. I was innocent.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Don said, rubbing his aching jaw. “You were drunk, Raph. Must have been. You do have alcohol issues.”

“RAPHAEL!” Splinter roared, as he entered the room. The arguing had woken him. "Come with me to the dojo!”  
“But, Sensei. Donnie…”  
“NOW!”

Raphael followed his sensei to the dojo.

XXXXXX 

Raphael tried to speak, but Splinter held up a paw and said, “Silence. It is clear you have a lot to learn to channel your anger, Raphael. Attacking your brother is wrong.”  
“But he…”  
“No buts, Raphael. I know losing Leonardo is difficult, but lashing out is not the solution, especially towards Donatello, who has never wronged you.”  
“I know, Sensei, but Donnie…”  
“I do not think I have been successful in helping you with your anger issues and feel someone else will do a better job, which is why you will go to the Ancient One. You will leave tomorrow. I will speak to him now and one of his relatives will meet you at the docks tomorrow and you will leave with him.”  
“But, Sensei!” Raphael protested, his eyes filling with unwanted tears. “Please hear me out.”  
“Go now and pack!”

Raphael fled the room, as hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

XXXXXX 

Raphael ran into Donnie’s room, saw he was alone and said, “Yer a bastard, Donnie, and I’ll never forgive ya. I know ya hacked me. I wasn’t drunk. I ain’t touched booze in months.”  
“But I did nothing!”  
"Ya better not be here when I return, because I’m gonna kick yer ass and I’m gonna win Leo back.”  
“I doubt that, Raphael, because I’m going to give Leo all he wants. Love, trust, honesty and babies and he’ll never leave me.”  
"Yeah. He will,” Raphael said, getting in Don’s face. “Because despite the shit ya caused, Leo loves me, we’re soulmates and we belong together. Not ya. Ya and Leo got shit in common. And sooner or later, Leo will realize that and he’s gonna realize what an asshole ya are."  
“I don’t know where you’re going, but please shut the door. I have things to do.”  
“I mean it, Donnie. I will win Leo back!”

Raphael left the room and went to his bedroom.

XXXXXXX 

Raphael penned a letter. “My dearest Leo, Sensei’s sendin’ me ta the Ancient One, so I don’t know when I’m gonna be back. Leo, the shit I said at dinner wasn’t true. I never banged anyone else when I was away. I was holed up in a tunnel and all I could do was think ‘bout ya and our life together. I love ya, Leo, so so much and I'd never do nothin' ta hurt ya. Yer my rock, my heart, my life source. Fuck. I sound like a sappy dork, but so what. I love ya and I ain’t afraid ta say it. I never cheated, Leo. It was Donnie. He did hack my laptop and I wasn’t drunk. I ain’t had alcohol in months. I’m many things, Leo, but I ain’t a liar or a cheater. Ya know that deep inside. I know yer mad now, but when ya’ve had time ta cool down, ya'll realize that and ya'll also see that Donnie ain’t who ya really want. Ya want me. We belong together, Leo. We always have and we always will. I changed my mind ‘bout wantin’ babies. I want them, Leo. Lots of them. With ya. I wanna grow old with ya and ta watch our babies grow. I’ll mail ya when I get ta Japan. Love ya ta the moon and back, Leo, yer Raphie xxx.”

Raphael sealed the letter into an envelope, went into Leo’s room and placed it on his pillow. Then he went back to his room, climbed into bed and tried not to cry, as he thought about what the next day would bring. Separation from his mate. Possibly forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Leo find the letter?
> 
> A/N I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Have my aunt and uncle out from the UK, so very awkward to write. Next week, my sister's down, so I won't be updating. This week, I can update, as my aunt and uncle are away for a few days to a game farm. Thanks to you all for your kudos and feedback. Means a lot.


	29. Disobedient Raphie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael doesn't listen to Leo and has a near-death experience. And he has a very potty mouth! Poor Leo has his hands full!

Leo dreamed, as he slept with Raphael curled up on his plastron. Raphael was two-years-old in the dream and the quads were three.

“So you don’t mind if we go play in the sewers for a little bit, Daddy?” Noah asked.  
“No,” Leo said. “But just for an hour, because dinner will be ready then. Uncle Mikey and Aunt Chloe have been cooking all day, so please make sure you’re on time.”

“We will be, Daddy,” Sean said. “Promise.”

Raphael came running from the kitchen, where he’d been helping Chloe bake cookies, and said through a mouthful, as he saw his brothers leave the lair, “Where are they goin’ Daddy? Can I go too?”  
Leo shook his head at his red pajama clad son, who had chocolate smeared on his face, and said, “No, Raphie. You still have a cold, so you should stay in the lair where it’s warm.”  
“But I wanna go!” Raphael screamed, stamping his foot.  
“Raphael, that’s enough. I said no and I mean it. You can go to time out if you can’t behave," Leo said crossly and picked up his furious boy. Raphael kicked his legs and continued yelling, but his dad remained firm and carried him to the bathroom.

XXXXXX 

Leo set Raphael down on the bathroom floor, got down to his level and looked at his pouting son, whose golden eyes glared daggers at him. “Raphael, you have to learn that throwing tantrums won’t work," Leo said. "I mean it when I say no. You'll stay here for ten minutes and you'll think about what a naughty boy you’ve been.”  
“Fuck ya, ya asshole,” Raphael growled and looked at his dad, daring him to take action.  
Leo bristled at the foul language and said, “Where did you learn that, Raphael? Certainly not from me or Daddy Don.”  
“Uncle Casey,” Raphael said, looking pleased with himself.  
“Is that so? Well, me and Uncle Casey are going to have a chat. You will not speak to me that way.”  
“But Uncle Casey talks like that all the time.”  
“You will not, Raphael! Do you hear me? I don’t like it. It’s rude and Uncle Casey’s wrong to talk like that way.”

Leo dragged his son to the sink and rinsed the chocolate off of his face. Then he washed Raphael's mouth out with soap. A spluttering Raphael turned his shell on Leo when he was finished, unwanted tears trickling down his cheeks. 

"I'll be back in ten minutes, Raphael," Leo said. "I'll wash your mouth out again with soap if you speak to me like that. It's unacceptable.”

Raphael turned around and slammed his fists against the wall, his fists scrunched up in fury. I am gonna go out with my brothers, he thought. Inspecting his bruised knuckles, Raphael felt a bit better. Hitting something made him feel better. Leo had realized a few weeks earlier and had gotten him a small punching bag, which Raphael loved attacking every chance he got. Scowling, Raphael hit the wall again and blood oozed from of his knuckles, but he didn’t care. I’m goin’ , he thought, rubbing his face with the back of his hand, smearing blood onto it. He peered outside the door. No one was around, so he crept into the lounge and not seeing anyone there, he hurried out of the lair. 

XXXX 

Meanwhile, Leo was in the kitchen where Mikey, Chloe, Don, Casey, Cam and April were seated, talking. Chloe was mixing another batch of cookies and Cameron was helping her.

Arms crossed, Leo glowered at Casey and said, “What the hell have you been teaching my boy?”  
“Huh?” Casey said. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“His bad language. He called me an asshole and swore at me, Casey. Said he learned that from you.”  
"Um. I’m sorry, Leo. I sort of get upset when I watch hockey. He must have picked it up.”  
“Unacceptable! Learn to curb your language or the boy won’t be visiting. It’s disgraceful and I don’t want my other boys copying him. Do you understand, Casey?”

“Leo, it’s not totally Casey’s fault,” April chimed in. “I’ve heard the quads say naughty things too and you know Raphie copies them, especially Kane. Having said that, I'll try to make sure Casey doesn’t swear around the kids.”  
“Thanks. And I’m worried about Raphie’s temper.”

“He’ll mellow out as he ages, Leo,” Mikey said. “Cam was also bad when he was two, but he’s mellowed out now and is the same sweet boy before his tantrums started.”  
“I can hope. I’m not looking forward to his teenage years. I’d better go get him. I left him in time out in the bathroom.”

XXXX

Raphael had found his brothers, who were jumping on and off an old sewer pipe into a large pool of rainwater. “Hey. Can I play?” he asked.

“You’re too small,” Sean said. “Go home, Raphie.”

“I am not,” Raphael hissed, clenching his fists. "I can play and I wanna.”

“You can’t swim,” Noah said.

“Can too!” Raphael yelled. “I can swim better than ya. Ya just don’t wanna let me play.”

Raphael jumped high off of the sewer pipe to prove his point, but he jumped too high and hit his head on the sewer pipe above him and crashed down into the water. Alarmed when he didn’t surface, his brothers raced home to get Leo.

XXXX

Back at the lair, Leo was shocked when he didn’t find Raphael and after a fruitless search, he was on his way out of the lair, when his boys arrived home.

Panting, Kane said, “Raphie hit his head and went in the water, Daddy. Come.”

Panic stricken, his heart pounding, Leo ran after his sons. No, no. Please let Raphie be okay, he prayed.

XXXXXX 

Leo reached the pond, dove in and scooped Raphael up into his strong arms. The toddler's eyes were closed and Leo prayed he hadn't been too late.

Leo surfaced, climbed, placed Raphael onto the ground and studied his pale features.

The quads watched anxiously and Kane said fearfully, “Is Raphie going to be okay?”  
"I don’t know,” Leo said. “Stand back. I need space.” 

Leo began CPR and was relieved a few minutes later when color returned to Raphael’s face and his chest started heaving. Raphael opened his eyes and coughed up water.

“My sweet boy,” Leo said and pressed kisses to Raphael's beak."My beautiful boy. Oh, Raphie. I was so worried.”  
“Daddy, are ya mad?” Raphael asked weakly.

Leo was but there’d be time to lecture his son later. What mattered now was getting him home to the safety of the lair and having Don run a medical on him.

"We're going home, Raphie," Leo said, gently lifting him into his arms.

XXXXXX 

They arrived home and Don did a medical examination on Raphael. He said that the toddler had a slight concussion and would need best for a while. Leo took Raphael to his bedroom when the medical examination was over.

XXXXXX 

Leo placed Raphael into his bed and covered him with his blanket.

"Sleep, young man," Leo said and kissed Raphael's temple.  
"Can we watch a movie, Daddy? And where are my brothers?” Raphael asked.  
“They’re in the lounge.”  
"Wanna watch a movie, please. With ya all. Please, Daddy?” Raphael begged, turning golden eyes on him.  
Leo nodded. “One movie and I’ll make popcorn, but then you rest, okay?”  
“Yes, Daddy. Get my brothers.”  
“All right.”

Leo returned a few minutes later with popcorn and the quads. Kane immediately scrambled onto the bed on the left hand side of Raphael and Noah clambered on his right. Sean curled up next to Noah and Leo next to Noah. Leo pressed play and Finding Dory started. They all passed the popcorn back and forth, chattering happily. Leo watched his kids and smiled. He loved their special moments together. He couldn’t believe how close he’d come to losing Raphael.

Halfway through the movie, Leo saw his sons had drifted off to sleep, gently snoring, their plastrons rising and falling with each breath.

Leo got up quietly and picked up Raphael, who stirred briefly and said, “Daddy?”  
“You’re sleeping with me tonight,” Leo said. “Sh. Close your eyes, sweetheart.”

Raphael snuggled against Leo’s plastron and closed his eyes and Leo walked to his room.

XXXXX 

Leo placed Raphael in his bed. Then he got in beside him and pulled Raphael close, wrapping his arms around him, and listened to Raphael’s even breathing.

I nearly lost him today, Leo thought. I should have known he’d have tried to leave the lair. It’s my fault. And I won’t punish him. He’s learned his lesson. Oh, Raphie. Why do you test me so? Are you going to be this way when you’re older?

XXXX

Back in the present, Leo woke. His dream had felt so real and he was comforted when he saw Raphael lying on his chest, still fast asleep.

Two things are certain, Leo thought, as he tenderly gazed at the baby. I love you so much. More than my other kids, which is probably wrong, but I do. And I’m baby proofing the lair and never letting you or your brothers out of my sight. And I’m also not letting you spend unsupervised visits with Casey either. Don’t want you picking up his bad habits. Leo kissed Raphael’s cheek, pulled the blanket up more around him, shut his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the reviews :)


	30. Separation cuts like a knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback when Raph's banished to Japan. Fluff and smut abounds.

FLASHBACK: JANUARY 8 THREE YEARS PRIOR

Raphael woke up in the middle of the night, his pillow drenched with his tears. He’d had a restless night, tossing and turning, thinking of his impending separation from Leo.

I left him a note, Raphael thought, but who’s ta say he got it. Don may have gotten rid of it. That wouldn't surprise me after all the sneaky things he’s done. I gotta see Leo and tell him how much I love him.

Raphael got up and headed to Leo’s room.

XXXX

Raphael gently opened Leo’s door and stepped inside his room. Leo was fast asleep, lying on his shell, snoring softly, one hand resting on his plastron.

Raphael gazed at him tenderly and thought, damn. He’s so gorgeous. So perfect. I love him. I know we belong together.

Sensing a presence in the room, Leo opened his sapphire eyes and said sleepily, “What are you doing here, Raphael?”  
“I had ta see ya,” Raphael said, approaching the bed.  
“We’ve said everything that needs to be said.”  
“Did ya get my letter?”  
“What letter?”

So Don did get rid of it, Raphael thought angrily.

"I wrote ya a letter, Leo," Raphael said. "Tellin' ya how much I love ya. Yer my everythin’, Leo, and I want a family with ya. I never cheated. Donnie’s behind all of that, because he wants ya. I’ve always been faithful. Never even thought 'bout someone else. Not ever. No one compares ta ya.”  
“Don would…”  
Raphael bent down and placed a finger onto his lips. “Sh. Let me finish. I didn’t cheat. Ya gotta believe me,” Raphael said, looking intently into Leo’s eyes. “Why would I hurt the person I love most in the galaxy? Why would I throw away the amazin’ relationship we got? Don't talk. I ain’t done. Leo, bein' with ya's been the best years of my life. My life was meaningless and borin' before ya. Ya complete me and make me so happy. I wake up feelin’ alive every day I’m with ya. Bein’ apart’s tearin’ me in two. I’m nothin’ without ya. I don’t wanna lose ya, Leo. I know I gotta go ta the Ancient One and I don’t know for how long. Fuck. I don’t wanna go. I wanna be with ya. Leo, do ya really want us ta end and ta date Don? He won’t make ya happy, like I do. Ya know that. We belong together. We’re soulmates, bound together by destiny. Two hearts beatin’ as one.”  
Leo removed Raphael's fingers from his lips and said teasingly, "You’ve been reading sappy poetry again, haven’t you?" He smiled, patted the bed and said, "Sit here." 

Raphael sat down. Leo took his hands in his, kissed his knuckles and said, “I love you too, Raph. You’re right about Don. I don’t love him the way I love you. I have brotherly love for him only. You make me go weak at the knees and butterflies flutter in my chest when we’re together. Time stands still when I gaze into your eyes. I could look at you forever, my sexy lover, and never grow tired. You’re beautiful inside and out. You’re the missing puzzle piece, Raph, and you have a hold on my heart. I’m dying inside without you. I went on a date with Donnie, but it was because I didn’t want to hurt his feelings and say no.”  
“Do ya believe me now? I’m many things, but a liar ain’t one of them.”  
"Yes. I believe you. I was a fool to think you would and I'll talk to Donnie if it's true about him."  
“What now?” Raphael asked, his heart bursting with joy that Leo still loved him.  
“This,” Leo said and tenderly kissed him on his lips. “If you’ll take me back for being an idiot.”

Raphael’s answer was to smash his lips onto his brother’s in a passionate kiss, which Leo eagerly returned. Tongues battled for dominance, as hands explored, and the kissing grew fiercer.

Leo broke the kiss a few minutes later and said breathlessly, "You’re not going to the Ancient One. I’ll talk to Sensei and will make him see sense and tell him you were just reacting to the shit Donnie caused.”  
“Ya said a bad word, Leo,” Raphael teased.  
“I know,” Leo said with a shrug. “Let’s make up for some lost time.”  
“What if Sensei don’t listen?”  
“He will, Raph. You’re not going anywhere.”  
“I wanna believe that, but Sensei can be pretty stubborn when he’s made up his mind. I believe he has, Leo, and we’re gonna be parted,” Raphael said despondently, a stray tear running down his cheek.  
Then we’ll write to each other and I’ll wait for you,” Leo said. He thumbed the tear away and pulled Raphael into a hug. Then he nuzzled Raphael's neck and breathed in his musky scent."I’ll wait for you, Raphie. I’m yours. Forever. We’ll have a bonding ceremony when you're home and we'll start our family.”  
“Our family,” Raphael said with a smile. “That has a cool ring ta it. Little Leos.”  
“Little Raphies with your temper,” Leo said and nuzzled him again. “I want lots of babies and I know you’ll be a terrific daddy.”  
"And so will ya. If I gotta go, knowin’ yer waitin’ for me will make it a little easier ta bear.”  
“We can also call one another. It isn't the same as having you here, but it’s better than nothing. Now, let’s love one another one last time before we have to say goodbye.”  
“Not goodbye, Leo. Just bye for now,” Raphael said, pulling away.  
“I topped the last time we made love. It’s your turn."

Leo lay down, parted his legs and wagged his tail invitingly. Raphael grinned, climbed onto his mate and rubbed his slit until Leo dropped down with a groan, his forest green cock slick with precum.

“Gonna make ya yell my name,” Raphael said, sticking a finger inside of Leo and prepping him. “And yer quite the screamer, Leo,” he added with a smirk.  
Leo reddened and said, “Hurry up. I need you inside of me.”  
Raphael chuckled and said, “So impatient. All right. I’m comin' in.” Deeming Leo ready, Raphael dropped his own cock and plunged into Leo, causing him to hiss. “Ya sore, Leo? Yer so tight.”  
“I’m fine. Don’t stop. Fuck me hard.”  
“As ya wish.”

Raphael thrust in and out of Leo, repeatedly stabbing his prostate. He soon formed a steady rhythm that had both of them seeing stars, their eyes glazed over, as their carnal desires were met, churring so loudly, Raphael wondered if Mikey, whose bedroom was next door, could hear. Too bad for Mikey if he did, Raphael thought. I don’t care. All that matters is that Leo’s happy.

“I love ya so much, Leo. Fuck. I’ve missed this,” Raphael groaned, as he placed Leo’s legs around his waist, so he could go in deeper.  
“Me too,” Leo said, digging his nails into Raphael’s arms. “Missed you in me so much.  
With a final stab, Raphael yelled, “Fuck, Leo. Gonna cum!"

A loud rumble rolled up Raphael's throat. He emptied his essence inside of Leo, pulled out and looked down at his mate adoringly.

Leo climaxed a few minutes later, his seed spraying his plastron white, and shouted, “Fuck, Raph! Fuck!”  
“That’s it. Scream my name. Ya know I love that. Fuck. I love ya.”  
“Love you too,” Leo said, pulling Raphael down beside him and wrapping his arms around him. “That was incredible.”  
“It was,” Raphael said, nuzzling his beak against Leo’s. “We got everythin’ a relationship should have, Leo. Love, great sex, a deep connection, respect and admiration and I promise I'll do my best ta ensure yer happy for as long as I live."  
“I already am. Let’s get some sleep and I'll talk to Sensei in the morning. Love you.”  
“Love ya too.”

XXXX

Leo got up quietly the next morning. so he wouldn't wake Raphael and went to Splinter's room.

Leo knocked on Splinter's door and said, "It's Leo, Sensei. Can we talk?"  
Splinter opened the door and said, “What about Leonardo?”  
“Raphael. You can’t send him away. Please don’t.”  
“I’ve made up my mind, Leonardo. He leaves today,” Splinter said firmly. “Now, please leave me. I have some things to do.”

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Leo headed to his bedroom.

XXXXXX 

Leo sat on his bed, his head in his hands.

Raphael stirred a few minutes later and said, “Mornin’, baby.”  
“Morning,” Leo said tearfully.  
“He said no, didn’t he?”  
“Yes.”  
“It’s gonna be okay,” Raphael said, scooting over to Leo and folding him into a hug, as his own tears streamed down his cheeks. “We’re gonna get through it and will be together again, Leo. Have faith. I promise we’ll be together again.”

They clung to one another for dear life, dreading the moment of their separation.

XXXX

Breakfast was a somber affair with no one saying much. Mikey was visibly upset, while Don was impassive and was the only one who ate. Raphael and Leo held hands, stealing glances at one another, which pissed Don off. His plan had obviously backfired and the couple had mended fences. A fact which Raphael confirmed when Splinter had left the table.

“Me and Leo are back together,” Raphael said, his golden eyes blazing. “So yer fuckin’ plan didn’t work, Donnie. He don’t love ya and never will.”

“That’s right,” Leo said. “I love Raph and I was a moron thinking he’d cheat. We’re going to have a bonding ceremony when he returns.”

“Wow. Great news,” Mikey said and beamed. “I’m happy for you two. You guys are so sweet together! You’ll name your first baby after me, right? I know Leo can have babies.”

“Hah! No,” Raphael said. “But maybe as a middle name. So, Donnie, nothin’ ta say? Not a fuckin’ sorry. Nothin’?”  
Don sipped his coffee, thought a minute and said sweetly, “You won, Raphael. I admit defeat. See you when you get back from Japan whenever that is. Bye now.” He stood and added, “Please work on your temper, while you’re overseas. I’d hate to see you banished again. Later.”

Splinter appeared and said, “Time to leave. Are you ready, Raphael?”  
“Yes, Sensei.”  
“Go get your stuff.”

XXXX 

Everyone, sans, Don, was in the lounge, a few minutes later. Raphael’s bags were at his feet.

“I’ll miss you, Raph,” Mikey said dejectedly and hugged him.  
“I’ll miss ya too, squirt,” Raphael said, fighting back tears. ‘Stay the lovin’, sweet Mikey we know, okay?”  
“I’ll try. Won’t be the same without you, bro. I’ll write to you.”

“Look forward ta that. Look after Leo, okay?”

“Raphael, we have to go,” Splinter said.

“Ain’t finished, Sensei,” Raphael said, pulling apart from Mikey. He kissed Leo on the lips and wrapped his arms around him.

The lovers kissed passionately, savoring the taste of one another, trying to make up for all the times they’d be apart in one single embrace.

Mikey smiled and made a kissy face. He thought it was cute his brothers were so in love and weren't afraid to show it. Splinter wasn’t impressed, not being one for public displays of affection.

"Come along, Raphael," Splinter said impatiently.

Raphael reluctantly pulled away from Leo and said, "I’ll write ya and call ya every chance I get. I love ya so much, Leo. It’s gonna be hell without ya.”  
“Same here,” Leo said sadly, as tears spilled down his cheeks. Raphael instantly pulled him close again, kissed his tears away and whispered words of love.  
“It’s gonna be okay, baby. Promise. The time will fly by and I’ll soon be home.”

Splinter had never seen his sapphire-eyed son cry and he could see the immense love his sons had for one another. It melted his heart. He’d been planning to send Raphael away for two years and he knew he couldn’t do that now.

Splinter cleared his throat and said, Raphael, we’re going to be late.”  
“I gotta go,” Raphael said, pulling away from Leo.

“How long is Raph going to be gone, Sensei?” Mikey asked.  
“It depends on Raphael and how willing he is to learn from the Ancient One,” Splinter said.

“So, maybe even six months if I do as he says, Sensei?" Raphael asked hopefully.  
“Yes," Splinter said.

“Ya hear that, baby?” Raphael said excitedly. “I could even be home in six months. Oh, Leo. I thought it was gonna be like years.”  
"I'd still wait for ya if it was," Leo said and nuzzled his beak.  
"Ditto.”

“Come on, Raphael,” Splinter said.

Raphael tenderly kissed Leo one last time. Then he picked up his bags and followed Splinter out of the lair towards the docks.

XXXX

Sometime later, Raphael and Splinter arrived at the docks, but the person they were supposed to be meeting wasn't there.

"You’ll have to go on your own and meet up with the Ancient One in Japan, Raphael,” Splinter said. “You know where to meet him.”  
“Yes, Sensei. Bye,” Raphael said, turning.  
“Don’t I get a hug? I don’t want us to part on bad terms, my son.”  
“Yer sendin’ me away and ya don’t want us ta part on bad terms?” Raphael said, not turning around and shaking his head in disbelief. “Look, I don’t hate ya, but I’m mad at ya. Yer sendin’ me away from the person I adore. From my heart, my soul. Think how ya’d feel if it were ya! I’ll do as ya ask in Japan, so I can come home sooner, but there ain’t no way yer gettin’ a hug! And I ain’t gonna stop bein’ mad at ya anytime soon. Goodbye, Sensei.”

Raphael boarded the ship and headed to his quarters down below, his shoulders slumped, already missing his treasured Leo.

It ain’t gonna go by fast enough, he thought miserably. I already miss him so much my heart feels like it’s gonna break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for all the kudos and reviews :)
> 
> Has Don got something up his sleeve?


	31. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Leo gives Raph unexpected news.

Back in the present, the early hours of August 23, baby Raphael whimpered, as lightning flashed and thunder roared outside, the rain lashing the window panes. A summer thunderstorm. Leo heard him, sat up and cradled him to his plastron. "Sh, Raphie," he said, and gently rocked him in his arms. "It's okay. You're safe with me. You never did like thunderstorms," he added, and kissed Raphael's beak. "You liked the rain, though, and there was many a time we'd sit on the porch with a cup of hot chocolate-tea for me, and listen to the rain pelting down. A few times at the farmhouse, we snuck out and made love in the forest nearby, the rain pouring down on us, but we didn't care. All that mattered was us. Of course, we caught colds and Sensei was mad, but it was worth it. I miss you, Raphie. My big, strong, sexy lover, and I wish there was a cure."

Golden eyes gazed at Leo and emerald fingers reached for Leo's beak. "Gagoo," Raphael said.

Taffy whined and pressed his body closer to Leo. He didn't like the thunder and lightning either and remembered being locked outside in it once. It had terrified him and he'd had to find cover under a bush.

Leo smiled, patted Taffy's head and sang a Japanese lullaby that Splinter had sang to them when they were babies and Raphael closed his eyes and nestled against him, feeling safe and loved, soon gently snoring.

"We had such a beautiful relationship," Leo said. "We complemented one another perfectly. Sure, we fought sometimes, but there was immense love and respect that never wavered. I'd have died for you and I know you'd have done the same thing. We were soulmates. I miss you incredibly, Raph. Miss your kisses, your hugs, your sexy voice, us making love. And you never got to be a daddy, which you badly wanted to be. I remember that day, as clear as yesterday, when I told you I was gravid.

FLASHBACK: THREE YEARS PRIOR: FEBRUARY 2

Leo was in Don's lab, sitting on the stretcher, while Don examined him. "And?" Leo said. "Why have I been feeling so nauseous the last few weeks, Don? Is it flu? A deadly virus?"

"No. It's nothing that'll cause you death. Just a lot of discomfort, but that'll soon pass."

"Discomfort?"

"Yes. You're going to swell up, Leo. Your feet will ache, you'll experience cravings, nausea for the next month or so, but you'll be fine."

"I'm gravid?" Leo said, and his jaw dropped open in amazement, his sapphire eyes widening. "But I'm a boy. How's that possible?"

"You're intersex, Leo, and have male and female parts and are a little under a month gravid, which means you'll lay your eggs in five months. The babies will hatch two months after that. You're going to be a daddy."

"Wow," Leo said, his eyes shining in happiness, as he rubbed his flat belly. "Me and Raph are going to be daddies. He's going to be thrilled."

"I bet he will."

"This changes everything. Maybe Sensei will let Raph come home sooner."

"Hmm."

"You're not happy for us, are you?"

"I'm delighted," Don lied. "But there are going to be huge changes around here with imminent little ones. Are you prepared for the new responsibilities? Will Raph be? We both know he isn't the most reliable turtle. You know that, Leo. Will he able to adapt to his new role?"

"Yes. Raph loves me and he wants babies. We're ready for it."

"I hope you're right, Leo. Because once you have kids, there's no going back."

"Is that all, Donnie?"

"Yes. Be sure to rest a lot and hydrate and eat well. You'll be eating for two. Perhaps more."

"How many will I have?"

"Anywhere from between two to thirty-two eggs."

Leo paled and said, "Thirty-two?"

"Yes. We are red sliders after all."

"Thanks, Don. I'm going to tell Raph. He's going to be blown away."

XXX

Leo lay down on his bed and dialled Raphael's T-phone. "Hey, baby," Leo said. "How are you?"

"Good," Raphael said, sounding out of breath. "Ya?"

"Why do you sound like you've just run a marathon?"

"The Ancient One's trainin' is intense, Leo. Far more than Sensei, but it's goin' well."

"Cool. I have something major to tell you, so I hope you're sitting down."

"Yer scarin' me, Leo."

"Nothing to be afraid of. It's great news. Actually, amazing news."

"Spill the beans, Leo!"

"Our wish came true. I'm gravid, Raphie. Just under a month."

"Yahoo!" Raphael whooped. "Really? Yer gravid? But yer male."

"Intersex. I didn't know that before and yes. We're going to be parents. I can't believe it, Raphie."

"Wow," Raphael said, choking back a sob. "Daddies. When will ya lay the eggs? Do ya know what we're havin' yet?"

"I'll lay the eggs in five months and they'll hatch two months after that. We'll only know the gender in a couple months, but would you want to know it?"

"No. It doesn't matter what gender the baby is. Just that they're healthy. Wow, Leo. This is fuckin' unbelievable. I never dreamed we'd have babies. Wait a minute. We're turtles, so ya could lay many eggs. Do ya know how many?"

"Nope. How many would you like?"

"ideally, a hundred," Raphael teased.

"Seriously? You know how much that'll hurt? They'll be coming out of my cloaca."

Raphael chuckled and said, "Just teasin', baby. I'd like three or four. I think that's a good number."

"I think I could manage that, but popping them out will still be sore."

"I'll be with ya every step of the way, baby, and I know ya can do it. Yer my brave Fearless after all. I love ya so much, Leo. Wow. Ya've just made me the happiest turtle alive."

"Love you too, Raphie. More than life itself. What colors do you want to paint the nursery?"

"I don't know. We'll discuss that when I'm home. Hey, maybe Sensei will let me come home sooner."

"I'll talk to him, Raphie, and call you later."

"Do that. I gotta go. The Ancient One's callin' me. Look after yerself and our babies, Leo. I'll be thinkin' of ya every second. Love ya."

"Love you more," Leo said, and disconnected the call, his heart bursting with elation. Me and Raph are going to have a family, he thought. And I couldn't be happier.

BACK IN THE PRESENT: AUGUST 23

The thunder and lightning flared up again, making little Raphael wake up and whine, his small fists flailing, and his golden eyes wide with terror. "Waaaah!" he wailed. Don't like this, he thought. Frightened.

"Hey, baby," Leo said. "It's all right. You're fine. It's just thunder and lighting. Daddy has you and loves you so much." Leo tickled Raphael's chin, trying to make him smile, but Raphael would have none of it and screamed, as a clap of thunder occurred. He ducked his head against Leo's plastron, tears streaming down his cheeks and mewled. Leo planted soothing kisses on his head and held him tightly. "Raphie, I'm here, baby," he said. "Daddy will always be here and look after you."

The bedroom door burst open and four tiny souls entered. "Daddy, can't sleep," Kane sobbed. "Scared."

"Me too," Noah said, his face streaked with tears.

"Me too," Sean said. "Don't like thunder."

"I hate it," Kieran said. "Daddy, can we sleep with you and Raphie?"

"Of course," Leo said, pulling back the covers. "Jump in, sweethearts."

The quads instantly clambered onto to the bed, snuggling up to Leo, feeling reassured that he was there. Leo sang the lullaby again and it wasn't long before they were asleep, even Raphael, whose tiny fingers gripped Leo's, and his face set in a soft smile. He looks so angelic, Leo thought tenderly and kissed his forehead. "But there has to be a cure, right? There has got to be one. As much as I love baby Raph, I want my old Raph back and I won't rest until I have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will Leo lay his eggs?


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Leo laid his eggs and heartache and loss. And then, in the present, Leo meets someone unexpected.

FLASHBACK: THREE YEARS PRIOR : JULY 12

The next few months flew by and Leo was due to lay his eggs any day now. He and Raphael had been in constant communication and the hothead was due to arrive in two days’ time. Leo couldn’t wait to hug him and tell him how much he loved him and for him to see the nursery. He and Mikey had painted the walls yellow with various sea creatures, including turtles on it and the family and April and Casey had all bought toys and diapers and other things the babies would need. One of their old cribs stood ready in the bedroom and a horse mobile. Leo rubbed his swollen belly and thought, not long now, little one. Your daddy will be home and we can be a family. Leo got up from the couch from where he’d been watching Space Heroes and waddled into the kitchen, where Donnie was preparing lunch. “Is it ready yet, Don?” he asked. “I’m starving.”

“Soon, Leo. Go sit down.”

“Gah!” Leo said, wincing, as a stab of pain hit and he felt his water break. “Don, I think the babies are coming.”

“Let me get to you the infirmary, Leo,” Don said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the infirmary.

XXX

Inside the infirmary, Don helped Leo onto the stretcher and said, “Lie down and breathe. It’s going to be okay.”

“Raph should be here! And Sensei and Mikey.”

“I’ll call Mikey and Sensei and tell them to get home, okay? But for now, just relax. Things are going to be okay. How far apart are the contractions?”

“My water just… Argh!” Leo yelled, scrunching his face up in agony.

Don examined Leo and said, “Looks like a few minutes apart right now. I’ll get some cloths. Hang on, Leo.” Don got what he needed, washed Leo’s face and said, “Remember all you learned the last few months about breathing and relaxing. Don’t panic.”

“Easy for you to say,” Leo retorted. “You don’t have a giant beach ball in you.”

“True, but I know you’re going to be…”

“ARGH!” Leo screamed, as another contraction hit him. “Donnie….”

“Breathe, Leo. You can do it. Hold on to me.”

Leo grabbed his hand and squeezed it, his nails digging into Don’s palm. “Hurt so bad. On fire. Donnie, call Raph.”

“There’s no reception at sea. Come on, Leo. Relax and breathe. You can do it. Take a deep breath.”

Leo gasped and took a deep breath, as another stab of pain hit him. “Donnie, how long am I going to be in labor?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Could be hours, but don’t worry. I’m here and we’re going to get through this together, okay?”

Leo nodded and said, “Thank you, Don. Me and Raph are so grateful that you…. Argh!”

Don examined him again and said, “Right. Time to start pushing, Leo.”

“I can’t.”

“You can. This is it, Leo. Time to expel your baby. You’ve fought in numerous battles, Leo, and always been so brave. You can surely push out an egg. Come on. I know…”

“Argh!” Leo said, sweat beading his forehead, as he pushed. “Hurts.”

“Won’t be long, Leo,” Don said, mopping his forehead with the cloth. “Just a couple more pushes.”

“I’ll try,” Leo said weakly, already feeling drained, and pushed.

“Good, Leo. One more push.”

Leo pushed for all he was worth and out popped a perfect, round egg. “How’s the egg, Don?” Leo asked wearily, sinking back against the pillows, his eyes closed.

“Egg’s fine, Leo. Perfectly fine. Want to hold it?” Don said, handing him the egg.

Leo opened his eyes and ran his hand over the egg, smiling broadly. “Raph’s going to be so excited. I can’t wait to show him our baby.”

“Mmm. I better place the egg in the incubator, Leo. It’ll hatch in two months. Why don’t you grab some sleep? You look worn-out.”

Leo stifled a yawn, kissed the egg and said, “I am, but it was worth it. Me and Raph are daddies and I can’t wait until the baby hatches. Thank you for all your help.”

“What’s family for?” Don said, placing the egg inside of the incubator and closing it. “Rest, Leo. I’m going to go call Sensei and Mikey, okay?”

“Okay,” Leo said, closing his eyes and soon drifting off to sleep.

Don waited until Leo was fast asleep. Then he went to his lab, grabbed a porcelain egg he’d made a few weeks before, the same size and shape of Leo’s egg, and returned to the lab. Opening the incubator, he swapped the eggs, left the lair, went top side and dumped the egg into a rubbish bin. I don’t have the heart to kill you, Don thought. But I don’t want you at the lair. Your absence will bring immeasurable grief to Leo and Raphael and tear them apart. And then I can have Leo. Good bye, little one. Don sauntered home without a backward glance.

XXX

Raphael returned home a couple of days later and was overjoyed about the egg. He wanted to hold it, but Don quickly said it shouldn’t be taken out of the incubator, because what if one of them dropped them? The egg would break and the baby would die. So, the egg remained in the incubator and Don’s deceit went unnoticed.

Two months passed and three days after the due hatching date, a frustrated and anxious Raphael said, “Why the hell ain’t it hatchin’, Leo?”

“Donnie says it can be late sometimes.”

“Maybe it needs some help?”

“Let’s wait.”

“I’m tired of waitin’,” Raphael said and opened the incubator. Breaking the shell gently, he peered inside and his eyes widened in rage, fear, and heartache, when he saw nothing inside.

“And?” Leo said.

“Um, Leo. I don’t know how ta tell ya, but….”

“But what?”

“There’s nothin’ inside the egg. No baby. Were ya even gravid?”

“Of course I was. Why would I lie to you about that?”

“Then why is there no baby in the egg, Leo?”

“I don’t know. Donnie….”

“I think I know what happened,” Raphael hissed, his golden eyes blazing. “I bet that fuckin’ bastard swapped our egg for a fake egg and got rid of it, so he could have ya!”

“Donnie wouldn’t do that, Raph. The baby must have died.”

“Then where’s his body? Can ya explain? Ya sent me the sonogram, Leo. I saw him or her’s little body! What did ya do ta our baby, ya fuckin’ prick?” Raphael yelled, lunging at Don, and grabbing his throat, trying to shake an answer out of him.

“Raph, calm down,” Leo said, pulling his mate off of a gasping Don. “I’m sure Don has an explanation.”

“Then tell us!” Raphael snapped, crossing his arms.

“Well, yes,” Don said. “Leo laid an egg and it was perfect, but while he slept, it cracked open and I peered inside and saw tiny hands reaching out. I tried to help him out, but I slipped on the floor and I dropped the egg and the baby died. I felt terrible and I didn’t know how to tell you, so I swapped the egg, buying time and buried the baby. I’m so sorry. I didn’t…..”

“YA MURDERED OUR BABY!” Raphael screamed, getting in Don’s face. “Our baby!”

“Raph, calm down. It was an accident,” Leo said.

“The hell it was!” Raphael roared. “He murdered the baby and then he concealed the death for months, while we got excited, thinkin’ the baby was gonna hatch and yer takin’ his side, Leo!”

“I’m not taking….”

“Yes, ya are! Where the fuck did ya bury the egg, Don?”

“In a ditch a long way from here. It’s probably been eaten by wild animals.”

“See, Leo. He murdered our baby and then he dumped it, so wild animals can eat it!” Raphael shouted, his face dark with rage. “And ya believe it was an accident. Yer so fuckin’ naïve. And ya don’t even say nothin’. Fuck this.”

“I’m just as sad as you, Raph, but I believe Donnie wouldn’t kill our baby and that it was an accident. Come on, this is Donnie, our gentle…”

“Who tried ta break us up before!”

“But he said he was sorry…”

“No, he didn’t! Donnie was never fuckin’ sorry and he ain’t now! Tell the truth, Donnie. Ya murdered the baby.”

“I didn’t, Raphael. And I’m sorry I hid the truth from you about his death. I didn’t know how to tell you. Gospel truth. I swear to you and I’m fine with you and Leo back together. Honest. You belong together, but there won’t be any more babies. I didn’t know how to tell you either, but…here goes. That radiation you were exposed to when you returned, Raph, has rendered you infertile. I’m sorry.”

Raphael felt like he’d been dealt a huge blow to his gut. Not only had he lost a kid, but he couldn’t give Leo any more. What kind of a partner was he that he couldn’t give his mate kids? “I can’t give Leo kids?” he whispered.

“No,” Donnie said. “Sorry. I know how much you badly wanted kids. I’m truly sorry.”

“Then I’m fuckin’ useless,” Raphael said forlornly.

“Raph,” Leo said. “You’re not. We can try. We don’t need to have kids. We have….I love you….”

Without a word, Raphael ran and turned from the lair, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

XXX

Some months later, Raphael returned and found Donnie and Leo had hooked up and he was gravid and he also learned, during a secret visit to Donnie’s lab, that he wasn’t infertile. Raphael tried to tell Leo, but Leo wouldn’t listen, saying that even though he still loved Raphael, he couldn’t leave Don, because he had kids now. And Raphael had miserably stood by and watched Leo have a family with his brother. Until that fateful day, when the quads were two and he and Leo had given in to their still deep love and desire for one another.

XXX

Back in the present, August 23, the lightning flashed and the thunder roared, as Leo slept with his kids. A knock sounded on his door and Leo gently got up, cradling Raphael to his plastron, and said, “Who is it?”

“It’s April, Leo. I just got the weirdest call. Open up.”

Leo opened the door and said, “What about?”

“It’s the strangest thing,” April said, and patted a now awake Raphael’s cheek. He turned his head and nuzzled into Leo’s plastron, making her smile. “My friend, Justin, found a baby turtle in his garden just mow. He has no idea how he got there.”

“And?”

“He’s about three, emerald green, Leo, and has sapphire eyes. Your eyes. I know it’s a long shot, but it’s possible he could be related to you guys.”

Leo’s heart hammered at the news. Sounds like a combination of me and Raph, he thought. Could it be our kid? No, Donnie said he died. Then who is that turtle?

“Leo?”

“Where is the turtle?” Leo asked, forcing himself to be calm.

“At Justin’s place. You know down the road. Do you think you could take the kid in? I know you already have five, but he’d be better off with his own kind.”

Leo and his family knew Justin well and liked him. “Yes. I’ll ask Mikey to watch the kids.”

“Gagoo,” baby Raphael said.

April laughed and said, “He’s too cute.”

“Tell him that when he’s older and he’d probably smack you,” Leo said with a smile, trying not to get excited about the possibility the baby was his son. He settled baby Raphael with Mikey, asked him to watch his other kids as well, and then climbed into the car with April and Casey and drove to Justin’s place.

XXX

At Justin’s place, April knocked on the front door and a few minutes later, it opened, to reveal twenty-year-old sandy haired, muscular and dark eyed Justin, who was holding an emerald skinned baby boy in his arms. The baby wore a dark blue T and matching shorts and fresh tears streaked his face.

“Hey, Leo, Ape and Casey,” Justin said. “How you doing? Sorry. Little tyke’s been bawling. I think he’s hungry and tired. About to make him some grub.”

“Fine, thanks and you?” April and Casey said in unison.

Leo couldn’t take his eyes off of the baby, who stared back at him, sapphire eyes wide. That’s our baby, Leo thought. I just know it. My eyes, Raph’s color skin. The best of us. Ours.

“Leo?” April said.

“I’m fine.”

“Come inside,” Justin said.

“Can I hold him?” Leo asked, after they’d gone inside, his eyes still riveted on the baby.

“Of course,” Justin said, handing the baby to Leo, who immediately pressed a kiss to his chubby cheeks. The baby smiled and nuzzled into Leo’s plastron, completely at ease. “Bless. He likes you already,” Justin said. “It’s almost like you’re old friends.”

“More than that,” Leo whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks. “He’s my son. Mine and Raph’s and I’m going to take him home where he belongs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for your kudos and reviews. :)


	33. Raziel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo brings his and Raphael's son home to meet the family and Raphael is unimpressed.

“Your son, Leo?” Justin asked in surprise. “I thought you and Don were a couple.”

“Before Don, Raph and I were and I was gravid and the baby supposedly died….”

“Supposedly, Leo?” Casey asked.

“Yes. Don said he dropped the egg after it hatched and the baby died, but it’s….It’s clearly a lie and this little tyke’s mine and Raph’s,” Leo said, hugging the turtle tot to his plastron. “I don’t need a DNA test to determine it. I just know he is. Gut.”

“But why would Don lie about that?”

“Don wanted me, so he got rid of the baby in hopes me and Raph would drift apart and he could make his moves, which he did. Raph said from the start he believed Don had done that, but I didn’t believe him and we fought and I didn’t see Raph again for months. By that time, I was gravid with Don’s babies. I’m such a moron! I should have run after Raph, believed him.”

“And what about Raph? Surely, you can talk to him about it, Leo?” Justin asked.

“A couple months ago, we snuck around and rekindled our love.”

“While you were still with Don?”

“Yes, and we made plans to be together, but on his birthday, Raph went for a run and later that day, Casey learned he was at Bishop’s place, but he was no longer a teenager. He’d been turned back into an egg. Probably to be used as a breeding tool for Bishop when he hatched.”

“Why was Raph at Bishop’s?”

“Apparently to rescue Don, but there were no physical marks on Don and no signs of a struggle or that he’d been tied up. He was fine. I’m starting to wonder if that was a set-up. Don was incensed with Raph and wanted him to pay, so he pretended he was kidnapped and got Bishop to phone Raph. Naturally, Raph would rescue him and there you go. Don’s revenge. I’m raising Raph as my son and there’s no cure. No damn cure.”

“That’s a lot to swallow, Leo,” April said. “Do you really think Don would stoop that low and betray Raph like that?”

“I don’t know, but he lied about my son, he tried to break up me and Raph before. It’s possible.”

“I sincerely doubt Donnie would do that, Leo. Yes, he tried to break you and Raph up, but to be that cold and give Raph to that psycho? No, he wouldn’t do that. It was just unfortunate that Raph was the one, who got zapped with that retromutagen ray.”

“And why didn’t that happen to Don?”

“I don’t know, but I do know I think you’re wrong about Donnie. He’s a sweet, caring guy, who’d never hurt anyone, especially his brothers.”

“And Donnie says there’s no cure, but what if there is?”

Emerald hands reached up to Leo’s bandana and the baby said, “Blue.”

“That’s right,” Leo said. “Blue. Very clever, young man. Does he have a name, Justin?”

“He said his name was Raziel.”

“I like it,” Leo said. “Raziel means secret of God, because he works so closely with the Creator that he knows all the secrets of the Universe and how it operates and he’s also the angel of mysteries. We’ll call him Raz. Hey, Raz,” Leo said. “I’m your daddy, Leo. Can you say daddy?”

“Daddy,” Raziel said, staring up at Leo with wide sapphire eyes.

“That’s right and I’m taking you home. These are Aunty April, Uncle Casey and Uncle Justin.”

“Hi,” Raziel said shyly.

“Anyway,” Leo said. “What if there’s a cure?”

“You know what I think?” Justin said. “It’s hard, Leo, but instead of going on a crusade for a cure, you should focus on Raziel, his brothers and baby Raphael. It’ll save you heartache.”

“No, I’ll never stop searching for one! It’s the only way me and Raph can be together! As for heartache, I go through it every single damn day! Being with him, but unable to kiss and love him, like before. It’s hell and I’ll do whatever it takes to get my Raph back to normal! I’ll do it alone if I have to, even if it takes me the rest of my life!”

“Leo….”

An idea hit Leo and he said, “Bishop might still have the retromutagen ray and when we get back home, I’m going to break into his pad and get it. Don’t try and talk me out of it.”

April sighed and said, “I’ll go with you, Leo.”

“Thanks. I’d like to go home now, please. Raz is hungry and I’d like him to meet his brothers. Thanks for calling us, Justin.”

“You’re welcome, Leo. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Forget about it. Just know I’ve never been a quitter when it comes to things I believe in, especially my family, and my treasured Raph, and I won’t be now. I’m going to the car. See you later.”

April and Casey said their goodbyes and they all headed home, Leo with Raziel on his lap, the little boy chattering all the way home.

XXX

Sometime later, they arrived home and went inside, Raziel in Leo’s arms. Leo went into the lounge and saw his kids playing on the floor, their toys scattered around them. They jumped up and ran to Leo when they saw him. “Daddy!” Kane said. “Daddy, you’re home. Who’s that?” he asked, pointing at Raziel.

Raziel turned away shyly and nuzzled into Leo’s plastron. “This is your brother, Raziel,” Leo said. “But we’ll call him Raz.”

“Raz?” Noah said. “Hi, I’m Noah.”

“I’m Sean,” Sean said. “And this is Kieran.”

“And I’m Kane,” Kane said, with a huge grin. “How old are you?”

“He’s three,” Leo said. “Raz, why don’t you play with your brothers?”

“Yeah. Can he, Daddy?” Noah said. “He can play with this truck. Come on, Raz. Come and play with us!”

Leo set Raziel down and he studied his brothers with interest, but was still shy and clung to Leo’s leg. “Go on, sweetheart,” Leo said, patting his head. “Go on. It’s okay. I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Come on, Raz,” Kane said, holding out his hand. “We want to play. There are lots of toys.”

“Okay,” Raziel said, taking Kane’s hand. “I like toys.”

Leo watched Raziel sit down on the floor with his brothers and begin to play and his heart swelled with love. Raziel looked up and his eyes met those of his daddy. He smiled and went back to playing, completely relaxed. Yes, Leo, thought. He’s home where he belongs and nothing or anyone will ever take him from me. “Where are Raphie and Uncle Mikey?” Leo asked.

“Kitchen,” Kieran said.

“Thanks, buddy,” Leo said, and headed into the kitchen.

XXX

Leo found Mikey sitting at the table and trying to give Raphael his bottle. “Hey, guys,” Leo said.

Raphael looked up at the sound of his daddy’s voice and a smile lit up his face. “Baboo,” he babbled, stretching out his arms for Leo and almost knocking the bottle to the floor.

Leo bent down, took Raphael from Mikey and said, “Thanks for looking after the kids, Mikey. How were they?”

“Gagoo!” Raphael said, snuggling into Leo’s plastron. I missed ya, Daddy, he thought. Don’t ever leave me again.

“Apart from Raph, the kids have been fine,” Mikey said. “I’ve been trying to feed him for forty minutes and he won’t accept the bottle. I’ve sung to him, whispered words of encouragement, but nothing works. I quit. On the plus side, he did take his medication and his arm seems better.”

“Ah. I know why,” Leo said, sitting down. “Pass me the bottle.” Mikey did so and Leo gave Raphael the bottle. The baby immediately latched onto the teat and began to guzzle the warm formula down. “He only takes the bottle from me.”

“Figures,” Mikey said with a small smile. “He was always closest to you. Hey, where did you guys go off to in such a hurry this morning?”

“Justin found a turtle tot in his garden and thought we could help him.”

“Oh, wow. Where did he come from?”

Leo shrugged and said, “He doesn’t know, but get this, Mikey. He has emerald skin and sapphire eyes.”

“No way,” Mikey said, quickly understanding. “Yours and Raph’s? I thought he died.”

“Yeah, well, we all did. The kid's three and definitely ours."

“Where’s he now?”

“Playing in the lounge with the quads. They’re getting on great.”

“So you'll be raising Raph and your son as brothers. That's got to be strange for you."

“Yes, but until I find a cure for Raph, that’s what I have to do. When we're home, I’m breaking into Bishop’s place and seeing if I can find that retromutagen ray.”

“I’ll go with you, bro.”

“Thanks.”

“Bah!” Raphael said, finished and shoving the bottle away with his uninjured arm.

Leo burped him and said, “Let’s go see how Raz is doing, guys."

XXX

Inside the lounge, Leo saw the kids were still happily playing and he beamed. It was like Raz had always been a part of their lives. He fit in so easily. “Raz,” Leo called. “I’d like you to come and meet two very special people.”

“Who, Daddy?” Raz asked, going to Leo’s side.

“This is your Uncle Mikey. Say hi.”

“Whoa,” Mikey said. “He’s adorable, Leo. Definitely yours and Raph’s. Hey there, kiddo.”

“Hi,” Raz said. “I’m Raz.”

“Good to meet you, kiddo.”

“And this is,” Leo began, bending down to show Raz the baby.

“My baby,” Kane said, running to his father and reaching for Raph. “Raphie.”

Leo chuckled and said, “Raz, meet your little brother, Raphael. We call him Raphie.”

Sapphire eyes studied the baby and Raz smiled. “Baby,” he said. “Cute.” He stretched out a hand to touch Raphael, but sensing competition for his daddy's love, Raphael smacked him on the beak and screamed, his face scrunched up in rage, and his golden eyes blazing.

“Raphie!” Leo said. “No. That's naughty. Raz was just saying hi."

My daddy, Raphael thought furiously. Mine. Not his. Mine!

Taken aback and shocked, a cry escaped Raz’s throat and his eyes filled with tears. “Just wanted to be friends,” he wept.

“Raphie, bad,” Kane said. “He hit.”

“It’s okay, Raz,” Leo said, patting his head. “Raphie didn’t mean it. I promise and he wants to be friends. Here. Hold him. Yes, like this,” Leo said, placing the baby into a now quiet Raz’s hands. “Rock him like this. He likes it, but don’t drop him.”

Raz did, as his daddy said, and looked down at an angry Raphael, who’d opened his mouth to bawl, his legs ready to kick against Raz’s plastron, but the rocking soothed him and instead of screaming, he placed his thumb into his mouth and nuzzled into Raz’s plastron.

Maybe he ain’t so bad, Raphael thought. But Daddy’s still mine and mine alone!

“Wow,” Mikey said, visibly impressed. “You’re good with him, Raz. Very good. Can I borrow you when Cam’s upset and has a tantrum?”

“Huh?” Raz said.

“Nothing. Aw, you’re too cute, Raphie. I have to get a video of him sucking his thumb, Leo, so I can embarrass him when he’s older. Only kidding. Because he’s too sweet.” Aw. Mikey raced off to get his video cam.

Raz kissed the top of Raphael’s head and said, “Brother.”

“That’s right,” Leo said. “Your little brother. He needs you and you need him and I have no doubt you’ll be good friends. All of you. For life.”

“He’s my little brother too,” Kane said jealously.

“Of course he is, buddy,” Leo said. “He’s the brother of all of you and he loves you all.”

“Me more though,” Kane said. “Isn’t that true, Raphie? Can I hold him, Daddy?”

“Let Raz hold him a bit longer,” Leo said. “And then we should go for breakfast. Who’s hungry?”

“Me!” the quads said in unison.

“Me too,” Raz said softly. “Do you have lettuce? My mommy used to give me lettuce?”

“Your mommy?” Leo asked.

“Her name’s Gina. Do you know my mommy?”

Gina’s probably a woman at a zoo or something where Raz was taken, Leo thought. And they probably only gave him vegetables and fruit. I wonder what they did to my son. Did they experiment on him, like they always want to on us? Or were they kind and loving? He doesn’t seem afraid of us and is a caring boy. I suppose there’s not much he can tell me. He’s too young. “No, I don’t know her,” Leo said. “But she must be a very sweet lady to have such a beautiful boy like you, Raz.”

“Will I see Mommy again?” Raz asked hopefully.

“We’ll see."

 "I miss Mommy."

Mikey entered the room with his video cam and quickly took footage of them all. Then, he took the video cam back to his room and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

“Come on, guys,” Leo said, taking Raphael from Raz, and holding him tightly. “Time to eat.” The kids followed Leo into the kitchen, and Raphael’s eyes lit up when he saw Mikey cooking on the stove. Better be pizza, he thought. Sick of that formula they keep feedin’ me and that kid better not go near Daddy or I’ll hit him again. Daddy’s mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be "sibling" rivalry between Raz and Raphael?


	34. The beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family return to the beach. Raphael sees a crab for the first time and is unimpressed. Lots of family fluff.

Leo had his hands full at the kitchen table, holding Raphael close, so he didn’t try and steal food from his plate and ensuring the quads behaved. Taffy sat by Leo's chair, gazing longingly at the bacon on his plate, salivating at the tantalizing aroma and occasionally whining.

“Daddy,” Kane said. “Taffy’s hungry. Can I give him some food?”

“No,” Leo said. “He has his own food and if we do, he’ll never stop begging.”

“But he’s hungry,” Sean said. “Please, Daddy.”

“No,” Leo said. “If you want to feed him, do so at the end, but not while we’re eating. Raz, how are you doing, buddy?”

“I’m okay, Daddy,” Raz said, spearing pancake with his fork. He sighed wistfully and added, “But I miss Mommy.”

Raphael was watching everyone eat the delicious looking food and the smells were driving him crazy. Want pancake, he thought. Want that pink stuff that smells so good. Hungry. He reached over to grab a piece of bacon, but Leo was onto him and pushed the plate away. “Bwah!” Raphael bawled, flailing his small fists at his daddy in rage. Want that. Want that, Raphael thought. Daddy mean.

“No, Raphie,” Leo said. “You’re too small, but Daddy will get you a nice bottle in a while and then you can go for a bath. How’s that, my sweet boy?”

“Bwwwaahhh!”

Casey laughed and said, “He’s unimpressed, Leo. Look at that pout of his. Raph to a T. I hope if me and April have kids our baby won’t be as demanding.”

“With you as a dad, he’s bound to be,” Mikey piped up from his chair, where he was holding Cam. “He’s just a baby, Casey, and everything looks and smells wonderful and exciting to him. He can’t understand yet why he can have some things, but can’t have others. And that we can eat this and he can’t. He might also be sick of formula. Can’t blame him. I’d be too,” Mikey added pulling a face in disgust. “That stuff is gross.”

And I always thought Uncle Mikey was stupid, Raphael thought. But he gets it. Who’d have thought? Look at that Raz eatin’ like there’s no tomorrow. What a pig. Ain’t fair and he better not touch Daddy. I’ll bite him! I’m Daddy’s baby. Not him.

Leo rocked Raphael, who stopped fussing, and said, “You’re right, Mikey, but until he’s older, formula’s what he’s getting. I’d hate him to choke.”

“When can he eat normal food?” Casey asked.

“He can be weaned off the bottle when he’s six months,” Chloe said.

“Poor dude,” Casey said. “Don’t worry, Raph. When you’re older, we’ll do lots of fun things.”

“That don’t involve drinking and bashing people,” Leo said quickly. “And nothing illegal.”

“Killjoy,” Casey muttered.

“Hey,” April said, changing the subject. “Why don’t we take the kids to the beach again?”

“Great idea,” Chloe said. “What do you think, boys?”

“Yay!” the quads said in unison, and high threeing each other.

“Have you ever been to the beach, Raz?” Leo asked.

“No, Daddy. What’s a beach?”

“It’s a fun place with lots of sand and the ocean,” Leo said. “You can play in the sand, build sandcastles and swim. Your brothers love it.”

“That sounds fun, Daddy. Will Mommy be there?” Raz asked hopefully.

“I don’t think so, buddy,” Leo said. “See, your mommy….”

“Has gone to the angels,” Mikey said. “And she wants you to be with your Daddy, knowing you will be loved and cared for. Do you know what that means?”

Raziel scrunched up his face in confusion and shook his head. “What are angels and why would Mommy want to be with them and not me?”

“They’re beautiful beings with wings,” Splinter said. “And your mommy was beautiful, I bet. She wouldn’t have wanted to leave you, Raz, but sometimes people have no choice. Don’t be sad now. You’re safe with us and we love you.”

Feeling Raz was getting too much attention, a jealous Raphael nuzzled Leo with his beak. “Oh, yes,” Leo said. “Daddy will make you a bottle in a bit, Raphie. But first a bath. If you’re done, Raz, you can come too.”

“Wouldn’t a bath after the beach make more sense, Leo?” Casey said.

Hah. Uncle Casey had a bright idea, Raphael thought. He struck me as dumb, so I’m surprised. And what was that ‘bout drinkin’ and bashin’? It sounds fun.

“Oh, you’re right. In that case, let’s get you dressed,” Leo said, standing up. “If you’re finished, come with me, boys.”

XXX

Inside the quad’s room, Leo helped dress them and found clothes that fit Raz too. He was the same size as his younger brothers and it worried Leo tremendously. He should have been taller. Clearly, his diet hadn’t been nutritious enough. But with a new diet, he’ll thrive, Leo thought. And grow big and strong. And this Gina person. I’d like to find out more about her and where Raz comes from.

Leo told his kids to watch TV, while he went into his room, changed Raphael’s diaper and dressed him in a blue onesie with a blue bonnet. Raphael fussed, as the bonnet was tied around his chin, despising it, and thought, as Leo held him up to see himself in the mirror, I look real stupid!

“Ah. You’re adorable,” Leo cooed, and smiled proudly.

Enjoy it while ya can, Daddy, Raphael thought crossly.

Mikey entered the room and grinned when he saw Raphael. “Aw, How precious,” Mikey said, and tickled Raphael’s chin. “I have to take a photo!”

No, no, Raphael thought. Not another damn photo. Damn ya, Uncle Mikey. How can I get outta this fix? I know...This…

“Ugh!” Leo said in revulsion, wrinkling his nose, as urine trickled down Raphael’s legs and onto him. “I thought you were done peeing, Raphie.”

Mikey chuckled and looked at Raphael, who was gurgling happily. “I think he’s laughing at you, dude,” Mikey said.

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Leo said dryly. “Hold him while I find a clean pair of shorts, Mikey.” Leo handed the baby to Mikey, who held him at arm’s length.

“He stinks, Leo!” Mikey said.

“I know, so I’m going to bath him.”

No, no, no, Raphael thought in dread. Bath. Me not want bath! No. He kicked at Mikey and Mikey said, “I think he knows the word bath, bro.”

Dressed in clean shorts, Leo took the squawking baby and went into the bathroom.

XXX

Raphael fussed and whined the entire time he was in the bath. Nothing would appease him. Not even his ducky and boat and at the end, Leo felt incredibly drained, as he carried the now clean baby into his room and placed him on the bed, ready to diaper him. Raphael kicked out his legs, as he lay on the bed, howling, and Leo said, placing his hands to his ear slits, “Please stop, Raphie. I have a headache!”

Serves ya right, Raphael thought. For bathin’ me when ya know I hate it. Then, Leo did something unexpected. He sat down on the floor, head in his hands and wept. Why the heck is he cryin’? Raphael thought. I know I was bad, but really?

I’m sorry I’m such a failure as a daddy, a mate and a person,” Leo sobbed. “I try my best, but it’s not good enough.”

A mate, Raphael thought. What’s that? And ya are a good daddy. I wouldn’t want another. Don’t cry. I’m sorry.

“Maybe Mikey’d be a better daddy to you,” Leo said, standing up and drying his eyes.

No, Raphael thought, reaching out his hands for Leo. I love ya and only want ya. Don’t give me ta that moron, Daddy. Please don’t give up on me. I’ll be good. Please.

“So you want Uncle Mikey?” Leo asked. “You probably don’t understand me.” Raphael shook his head vehemently and Leo smiled. “You understand me? I wonder what else you can understand.

More than ya think, Raphael thought, stretching out his hands.

“All right then,” Leo said, picking him up and hugging him. “I won’t. I’m sorry I suggested it, but I was at my wit’s end, Raphie. I try my best and sometimes I feel it’s not good enough. Come on. Let’s get you ready for the beach.”

Leo placed Raphael back down on the bed, changed him and dressed him in a yellow onesie with a matching bonnet. Raphael didn’t protest, fearful his daddy would change his mind and give him to Mikey. “You look so sweet, Raphie,” Leo said, and kissed his cheek. “Let’s go join the others.”

Mikey yelled from outside the bedroom, “Leo, we’re all packed and ready to go. Come on, bro.”

Leo gave Raphael one last tender kiss and went to join his family.

XXX

A while later, they were at the beach, Taffy included. The Malamute was running up and down the beach, yapping excitedly and occasionally lapping at the foam in the ocean, while the kids chased him. Leo sat on a towel, Raphael on his lap, and Raz beside him. Raz was building a sandcastle with his plastic spade and Cam and Raphael watched him, both wishing they could play too. Looks like fun, Raphael thought, stretching out an emerald hand. “Can the babies play, Daddy?” Raz asked.

“Too tiny,” Leo said. “And they’d try and eat it.”

“Oh. Okay. I love this, Daddy. I wish we could come here every day. Can we?”

“We’ll soon be going home to New York,” Splinter said.

“Does it have a beach?”

“Yes, but we can’t go there, Raziel,” Splinter said. “Because we are different and the humans don’t like us.”

“But Mommy did. She loved me and said I was special.”

“You are special, Raziel. Never forget that and while your mommy did love you, some humans do not and only want to harm you. Someday, you will understand.”

“And my brothers?”

“They would want to harm your brothers too.”

“I would never let that happen,” Raz said, setting his mouth in a firm line, his sapphire eyes flashing. “They try, I hurt them. My brothers.”

Leo smiled and said, “That’s right. Let’s go see the tidal pool. You coming, guys?” He undressed Raphael and added, “Raphie will like the pool.”

“Yes,” Splinter said, standing up.

“I’m going to catch some rays,” April said. “I need a tan. And Casey does too. He’s too pale.”

“Yeah,” Casey said. “Have fun, dudes.”

“We’ll join you,” Chloe said, getting to her feet, Cameron in her arms. “You coming, Mikey?”

“Absolutely.”

The family made their way down the beach and called Taffy and the quads, who followed them to the rock pool. Taffy jumped into a rock pool, splashing everyone. Some of the water went into Raphael’s eyes and he wailed. “It’s okay,” Leo soothed. “Just some water. You’re going to be fine.”

The kids explored, oohing and aahing at the ocean wildlife and occasionally bringing Leo objects to look at. Kane held a shell crab and said, “Look at this, Daddy!”

“That’s lovely, Kane,” Leo said, as he placed Raphael in a shallow pool, while holding him tightly from behind.

Kane beamed and went to look at something else.

A turtle appeared out of the water and sat on a rock next to Raphael, sunning itself. Raphael reached out his hands, wanting to touch it, but Leo said, “No, baby. You can’t. He belongs in the ocean and wouldn’t like it.”

“Ooh. A turtle!” Kieran yelled. “He looks like us, Daddy. Can we take him home? Can we? Please.”

“Yes, please, Daddy!” Sean said.

Wanna touch, Raphael thought crossly. Silly daddy. Ignoring Leo, he stretched out a hand and touched the turtle, who stared at him, and churred slightly, as Raphael ran his hand down his shell. Raphael giggled and thought, I like this. He likes me.

“Please, Daddy!” Noah begged.

“Turtles belong in the wild, kiddo,” Mikey said, bringing Cam to have a closer look. “It wouldn’t be fair on him.”

“Can we touch him?” Noah asked.

“Be gentle,” Leo said. “And then leave him.”

The quads touched the turtle and then Cameron and Raz did. The turtle then waved its flippers and moved away, wanting to be alone now. Raphael bawled and stretched out his hands, wanting to touch the turtle again. “No, buddy,” Leo said. “He wants to be alone now. Leave him be, Raphie. Don’t touch him.”

Raphael ignored him and feeling pestered, the turtle waved its flippers and dove off into the ocean.

“The baby frightened the turtle,” Kane said, and glared at Raphael. “Nice going, Raphie! Stupid baby.”

“He’s not stupid,” Raz said. “He just wanted to touch him.”

“He’s my brother and I’ll call him stupid if I want to!” Kane yelled, raising a fist.

“Stop,” Splinter said calmly, placing paws on their shoulders. “You are both his brothers and Raziel is right. Raphael isn’t stupid. Don’t ever call him that, Kane. It’s not nice. You don’t like being called that, do you?”

“No, Grandpa.”

“Then don’t do it again and be nice to Raziel. You are brothers and shouldn’t fight.”

“I’m sorry, Raz,” Kane said.

“Okay,” Raz said, moving to a different area. He picked up something andran back to Leo. “Look what I found, Daddy.”

“Put him back, Raz,” Leo said. “The crab doesn’t want to be held.”

“I just want to show Raphie. Look, Raphie.”

Raphael looked at the crab, waving its pincers and moved his head to get a closer look. The crab stared at him, and stretching out its pincers, pulled Raphael’s snout, causing him to shriek and look for his daddy. Leo picked him up and cradled the sobbing baby to his plastron. “It’s okay, Raphie. You’re safe,” Leo said. “Daddy has you.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Raz said, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I just wanted to show the baby.” He dropped the crab, which scuttled into the ocean and hid under a rock.

“It’s all right, Raz. You didn’t know it’d pinch, Raphie,” Leo said, and kissed a still sobbing Raphael’s beak.

“Is he okay?”

“He’ll be fine.”

“Poor Raphie,” Kieran said. “His nose is all red.”

“Big booboo,” Kane said. “I will kiss it better, Raphie.”

Leo smiled and said, “That’s sweet, Kane, but he’s all right.”

“I think we’ve had enough excitement for one day,” Chloe said. “And I’m not feeling very well. Would you mind if we go home?”

“No, my dear,” Splinter said. “I feel tired too. Must be the heat. I do hope you’ll be fine.”

“Yes. Probably the heat, Dad,” Chloe said.

The gang went back to April and Casey, packed up, climbed into the van and headed home, Raphael on Leo’s lap. He glared at Raz, who sat beside Leo, and thought, I hate ya. Ya gave me a booboo. I ain’t gonna forgive or forget. From now on, this is war.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N Thanks for all your reviews and kudos. Raphie really is a demon at times lol.
> 
> Wow, the same little troll trolled me again, thinking he/she has upset me. You haven't. Only just fuelled my desire to continue writing. High kudos to you, pal. Just for you I'll have at least three more updates tomorrow. Who knows, maybe the guys will have an anonymous bully as well, who likes to put people down!


	35. Raphael's dark secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael tells Leo a secret that he's been keeping,

FLASH FORWARD: FOUR YEARS IN THE FUTURE: APRIL 13

Three-year-old Raphael scowled, as Leo dressed him in his blue Batman T-shirt and matching shorts. “Don’t wanna go out, Daddy,” he muttered for the tenth time that morning. “Hate school. Hate teachers. They hate me.”

“No, they don’t. They adore you.”

“Bullshit.”

“Excuse me. You know I dislike bad language. Who taught you that?”

“Uncle Casey.”

“Figures,” Leo said dryly. “Might have known. No more bad language, Raphael.”

“Ya mean like fuck and shit?” Raphael said with a smirk, his golden eyes twinkling.

“Exactly that. I’m tired of apologizing to the teachers and the kids for your behavior.”

“Then let me stay home! Just because we can go ta school now that we mutants have rights, Daddy, doesn’t mean they like us. They hate us and call us freaks.”

Leo sighed and bent down. “I know it’s rough, Raphie, but you have to go to school.”

“Ya don’t know ‘nothin’. Ya just go ta work and I’m stuck there and ya don’t understand how I feel.”

Raphael was only three, but his vocabulary and speech was far more advanced than most kids his age, because Leo read to him and encouraged him to read.

“I get the same treatment, Raphie, but I just focus on my job, which brings home the money I need to feed you all. Your job is to go to school and today’s a special day.”

“Yeah. It’s the fuckin’ bitch Mrs Crump’s last day.”

“Language, Raphael!” Leo admonished, rising to his feet. “You don’t see your brothers and Mikey’s kids behaving badly.”

“Raziel has a stick up his ass and the others do too. They’re borin’. Least I have a personality and can have fun. That’s why I’m yer favorite, Daddy. I got attitude.”

“Raphael, I said stop cussing! And I don’t have favorites.”

“Yeah, ya do. I am. Admit it. I’m yer baby and favorite. Say it, Daddy, and I’ll be a good boy today.”

“All right. You’re my favorite!”

“I knew it!” Raphael declared triumphantly, his golden eyes shining in happiness. “So, because I’m yer favorite, does that mean I can get a pet?” he asked, turning puppy dog eyes on his daddy.

“You have Taffy and he loves you.”

“Yeah, but I want a horsey.”

“Raphael, we don’t have space in our house for a horse. We’ve been over this.”

“So we get a bigger house. Easy.”

“We can’t afford a bigger one, Raphie. We have to go or we’ll be late for school. Come on. Today’s going to be fun. It’s the Easter hunt. You should be excited.”

“I’d rather a pony,” Raphael huffed, crossing his arms.

“Get a move on and stop looking so angry.”

“I am angry. Please let me stay home. It’s just gonna be paintin’, lookin’ for eggs and I hate it.”

Leo went through this every morning and by the time he got to the dojo, where he taught ninjitsu, he was emotionally drained. It always ended in him bribing his son. “Ten bucks if you go to school.”

“Twenty.”

“Fifteen.”

“Twenty. Take it or leave it.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Raphie. Deal.”

“I know. Heh. And call me Raph at school. It makes me sound tougher.”

“Oh, I get it. You want the ladies to like you,” Leo teased.

“No! No. Ya know I don’t like girls. They suck! I just prefer Raph. I ain’t a baby no more, Daddy. I’m a big boy!”

“But you said you were my baby.”

“I am. I just don’t wanna be called Raphie at school. It’s a baby’s name. Raph’s better.”

“All right, Raph.”

Raphael beamed and said, “Thank ya. I’ll behave today, Daddy. Is Daddy Don gonna be at school too ta see the hunt?”

“No. He’s still in California.”

“Good. I hope he stays there.”

“Raphael…..”

“He makes ya sad, Daddy, and ya fight. That makes me sad. Ya don’t want me sad, do ya?”

“Of course not. You’re my takara.”

“Then tell Daddy Don we don’t need him. Ain’t like he likes me anyway. Will ya do that, Daddy?”

“It’s complicated, Raphie. See, me and Don are married and we have kids and there’s still love.”

“What love, Daddy? All ya two do is fight and he smacks ya with his fists. I hate him. I fuckin’ hate him. One day I’m gonna smack him back.”

“It’s not like that, Raphie, and it’s complicated.”

Raphael debated for a moment whether to tell his dad something he’d been keeping secret and thought, no. Ain’t gonna tell. Daddy Don will hurt Daddy if I do. Gotta keep quiet.

Noah ran into the room and said, “We’re going to be late. Come on!”

Leo drove the kids to school and thought, maybe Raphie’s right and Don and I need to break up. I’ll talk to Don when he gets back.

XXXX

Leo watched the kids hunt for Easter eggs and listened to their laughter and chatter. It warmed his heart, but while Raphael looked for eggs, there was no smile upon his face and he was strangely quiet, which bothered Leo. “Good job, Raph,” Leo called. “Your basket’s filling nicely. You okay, buddy? You look down.”

“Fine, Daddy,” Raphael lied, as he searched under a bush and emerged, holding a purple wrapped egg. He placed it in his basket and continued searching.

“Good job, Raphie!” Lucy, a red haired and blue-eyed-six-year-old girl gushed. “Your basket’s almost full.”

Raphael rolled his eyes and said, “It’s Raph!”

“I like Raphie better.”

“I like Raph.”

“Want to come play at my house later?”

“No.”

“But we’re friends.”

“I don’t wanna be yer friend,” Raphael shouted, making Lucy’s eyes brim with tears.

“What’s going on?” Leo called.

“Lucy’s bein’ a pain,” Raphael said and stalked off.

Leo sighed and went up to the weeping girl. “It’s okay,” he said.

“Raphie hates me and I love him.”

“He doesn’t hate you, Lucy.”

“Yes, he does. He calls me names and says I’m dumb and…”

“Boys do that when they like girls.”

“Huh? So Raphie actually likes me.”

“I think so.”

Lucy ran off, found Raphael and planted a kiss on the stunned boy’s cheek. “I love you, Raphie,” she said. “I know you love me too.”

Infuriated and embarrassed, Raphael set his basket down, wiped his cheek and snarled, “I hate ya! I hate this place and all of ya and I hate Daddy Don!” Then he ran into the little Wendy house on the property and locked the door behind him.

Leo knocked on the door and said, “Raph.”

“Go away.”

“No. What’s going on, Raph? You’re so quiet and when you’re not, you’re mad. Has something happened?”

“I can’t tell ya.”

“Why?”

“It’s a secret and he’ll hurt me.”

Mrs Crump approached Leo and said, “Mr. Hamato, is Raphael all right?”

“I don’t know. He’s locked himself in there and won’t come out or talk to me. I don’t know what’s going on. He’s often so angry and he’s not himself. I…”

“Do you think it’s possible he’s being abused, Mr. Hamato?”

“By whom?”

“Do you know of anyone who’d want to harm your son?”

Leo shook his head and said, “My husband had a fierce hatred of Raphael, but now he gets on with him.”

“Raphael,” Mrs Crump said gently. “It’s Mrs Crump.”

“Go away!”

“I will not. I’m not mad at you for upsetting Lucy. I just want to talk to you. Will you open the door?”

“No. Yer lyin’ and will hurt me.”

“I swear I won’t, Raphael.”

“He said that too and then he did it again.”

“Who, Raphael?”

“I can’t say, because he’ll hurt Daddy.”

Mrs Crump sent the other kids inside, returned to Leonardo and said, “No one will hurt your daddy, Raphael. Isn’t that right, Mr. Hamato?”

“Daddy Don does,” Raphael said. “He and Daddy fight.”

“It’s not like that,” Leo insisted.

“It is!” Raphael yelled. “He hits ya and then he….When yer sleepin’, he touches my peepee and tells me ta say nothin’ or he’ll hurt ya.”

Leo winced, like he’d been kicked in the gut, and his blood boiled, as he thought of his precious son being violated. “When did he start, Raphie?” Leo asked gently.

“I don’t know,” Raphael sobbed. “He touched me and rubbed his peepee against my peepee and put his peepee in me. I cried, Daddy. It hurt so bad and he called me a baby. I’m scared he’ll hurt me again and ya.”

“You’re safe, Raphie. I’m here and that’s never going to happen again. I promise. Did Daddy Don do anything else?”

“He put his finger in me too. It all hurt Daddy and I didn’t like it,” Raphael wept.

Leo clenched his jaw and said, “I’m so sorry, Raphie. I am. I should have protected you, but from now on you’ll be safe. Daddy Don won’ t be coming home again. I promise. Open the door.”

Raphael did, tears streaming down his face. Leo picked him up and Raphael nuzzled his beak into the crook of Leo’s neck and said, “Thank ya, Daddy. He scares me. “

“Has he hurt your brothers?”

“He hurt Raz and made Raz promise not ta tell anyone. He also said no one would believe us and we’d be taken away from ya. I don’t wanna leave ya, Daddy.”

“You won’t leave me, sweetheart. You won’t and neither will your brothers.”

“I’m so sorry, Raphael,” Mrs Crump said. “You poor soul.”

“What’s gonna happen ta Daddy Don?” Raphael asked.

“You’ll have to talk to the cops, Raph,” Leo said. “And they’ll ask questions and then Daddy Don will go to prison where he belongs. Can you talk to the cops, Raph?”

“Yeah. Will ya be with me, Daddy?”

“Of course. Let’s go inside and go home.”

XXXX

They went inside and saw that the other kids had gone home. Leo carried Raphael into the lounge and said to his other sons, who were watching TV, “Has Daddy Don touched any of you? Speak up. I promise you it’s okay and he won’t hurt you again.”

Six-year-old Raziel looked up, his lower lip trembling, and said, “I saw him touch Raphie and he did what he did to Raphie to me too. He said he’d hurt my other brothers and you, Daddy, if I said anything. I’m sorry, Daddy. I was really scared.”

“I saw nothing,” Six-year-old Kane said, “But if I had, I’d have smashed his face in. No one hurts my family and lives to tell the tale.”

“Same here,” Noah, Kieran and Sean said in unison.

“Raphie and Raz are our brothers and our job’s to protect them,” Noah said.

“It’s okay,” Leo said. “I understand you were scared. Daddy Don can be really mean, but things are going to be different now. Daddy Don’s not coming back. Not ever. “

“That’s right,” Mrs Crump said. “You’re all safe.”

XXX

Leo left the school with his kids, went to the police station and told them what Don had done and, after questioning Raphael and the others, the cops were satisfied that they’d been told the truth and issued a warrant for Don’s arrest, both in California and New York.

The olive skinned turtle was about to board his plane back to New York the next day, when he was stopped by security. “Mr. Hamato, I want you to come with us,” the man said.

“What the hell for?” Don demanded.

“You’re under arrest for pedophilia and the defilement of minors!”

“What? Are you fucking insane?” Don yelled. “I’d never hurt anyone.”

“Yeah. That’s what they all say,” the man said and led Don into a room, where after being interrogated for six hours, he broke down and said, “All right. I defiled the little shits, but it was their fucking fault. They wagged their cute, little tails and were teasing me. I don’t regret it one iota. Little bastards deserved it and they loved it, despite what they say and when I get out, I’ll do it again!”

XXX

Three days later, on Easter Sunday, Leo watched his kids search for eggs in the garden and this time, satisfied that he was safe from Don, Raphael was laughing and smiling and joking with his brothers, as he filled his basket. When he was finished, he ran up to Leo and said, “Daddy, we’re all done. Any more news on Daddy Don?”

“Just that he’s arrived in New York and he’ll be spending the next twenty years in prison. You’re safe, Raphie.”

Raphael grinned and said, “Twenty years is a long time. By then I’ll be big and I can protect ya, Daddy, and I’ll be a ninja just like ya.”

Leo patted his head and said, “Yes, my sweet boy. Let’s go inside. Uncle Mikey’s cooked roast lamb.”

“Good. I’m starvin’,” Raphael said and scampered inside.

Leo followed him and thought, Don’s gone. I wish I could cut off that fucking bastard’s cock, so he doesn’t hurt anyone else. It’s going to take time for Raphie and Raz to recover both emotionally and mentally and it’s my fucking fault. I should never have left the kids alone with Don. I’ll never forgive myself for as long as I live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for all the kudos and reviews :)
> 
> Happy Easter, everyone :)
> 
> Update: Raz is six, but turning seven in July and the quads have just turned six. Raphael is four in August.


	36. Mona's proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona has a proposal for Leo.

When Leo and the gang arrived home, they were surprised to see a motorbike parked in the front yard, Karai standing next to it, her helmet in her hands. Her dark hair had grown since the last time Leo had seen her, which was two years earlier, and hung in a thick braid down her back. Her brown eyes sparkled and her lips were painted red and curved up into a smile. “Hey, guys,” she said. “Been ages. Leo, you’re looking good and wow, are those the quads? They sure have grown, but who are those two? And why are Raphael and Donnie missing? Are they dead? The baby you’re holding looks like Raphael, but ...I’m so confused.”

Before Leo could comment, the gang pounced on her and hugged her tightly and when they were done, Karai laughed and said, “I missed you all too.”

“Good to see you,” Leo said, having a flashback to the last time he’d seen her, shortly after the quads’ birth. She’d told him he was a moron for being with Donnie when it was obvious that he still loved Raphael and he was making a huge mistake. Leo had told her to butt out and the next day she’d left for Japan. "Come inside.”

“So glad you’re back,” Mikey said, when they’d all gone to the lounge and the quads, Raz and Raphael had been introduced to Karai and they were settled on the sofas. Leo took one sofa, Raphael on his lap, Raz next to him and Karai on the other side. Raphael jealously eyed Raz and clung to Leo possessively, occasionally looking around and glaring at Karai, seeing her as a new threat to his bond with Leo. Karai smiled at him and Raphael scowled, sticking out his lower lip.

Don’t like new woman, Raphael thought. Hate her. My Daddy! My Daddy! She better stay away from him.

The quads played happily on the floor with their toys, while the adults chatted. “I’m glad you’re here, Karai,” April said. “It’s been eons.”

“Thank you for inviting me, April.” Her brown eyes settled on Leo and she added, “And you, Leo. We didn’t exactly part on the best terms. I am sorry about that.”

“You were only looking out for me, Karai. No need to apologize. We’re good.”

“I’ll go make dinner,” Chloe said, handing Cam to Mikey.

“Let me help,” Casey said to April’s surprise. “What?” he said, taking in her expression. “I want to learn how to cook, so if you’re tired, I can help out.”

“That’s sweet, Case,” April said. “I just hope you don’t burn the kitchen down like Leo!”

Leo flushed and said, “That only happened once.”

“Once too many!”

The others laughed and Chloe said, as she led Casey to the kitchen, “Dinner should be ready in an hour.”

Feeling ignored, Raphael whined, making Leo’s attention instantly turn to him. “You okay, buddy?” he asked. “Is it your arm? Raphie?”

Daddy’s attention on him, Raphael nuzzled into Leo’s plastron and cooed. “He’s fine, Leo,” Karai said. “Nothing wrong with him. Probably just wanted attention. Babies are like that.”

“And since when are you an expert on babies, Karai?” Leo asked and planted a soft kiss on the top of Raphael’s head.

“I’m not, but I know kids seek attention and Raphael always sought it from you any chance he could get. Why do you think he second guessed you all the time? Because he actually didn’t agree? No, he just wanted your attention and when he got it, he was over the moon. Tried to hide it by being pissed at you, but I called him out on it once and he admitted that. Is baby Raphael yours, Leo? You didn’t say.”

Mikey piped up and said, “No. Raph was turned into an egg and he hatched and this is him.”

“Who would do that?” Karai asked. “And why?”

“Bishop did and Don might have had a role in it.”

“I know Don loved Leo, but would he stoop so low?”

“I think so,” Leo said. “Which is one of the reasons Don was banished. And because he was harming Raphie and he cheated on me with Leatherhead.”

“The alligator? Ew!” Karai said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. “I don’t get it. Why would he do that when he had you, Leo?”

“Apparently, I wasn’t paying him enough attention,” Leo said bitterly.

“But you have your hands full with quads and now two more. Wait, whose kid is Raz’s?”

“Mine and Raph’s and it’s a long story.”

“I have time.”

“Let’s go help with dinner, Mikey,” April said. “You and Karai can catch up, Leo.”

“Okay,” Mikey said and followed her to the kitchen.

Just as Leo was about to tell his story, a knock sounded on the front door. Leo stood up, cradling Raphael to his plastron, and said, “I’ll be right back.”

Opening the door, Leo audibly gasped when he saw Mona Lisa. The Salamandrian smiled and said, “Hi, Leo. April invited me to come and stay. He’s cute? Is this baby yours? He looks a lot like Raphael.”

“That’s because he is Raphael, Mona. It’s a long story. Come in. You staying long?” Leo asked and couldn’t help smiling. He’d always liked her and they’d been close.

“Week,” Mona said, as she followed Leo inside.

“Aunty Mona!” the quads screamed, rushing to her and hugging her tightly around the legs.

Mona patted their heads and said, “I missed you too, boys. Oh, who is that cutie on the couch? Oh, hi, Karai. Didn’t know you were coming. I’d have stayed away had I known!”

Raz smiled shyly and said, “I’m Raz.”

“Mona,” Karai said bitterly, standing up. “If you’re staying….”

“He’s mine and Raph’s,” Leo said. “And you don’t have to leave, Karai. You just got here.”

“If I’d known she was coming, I wouldn’t have come!” Karai shrieked. “April knows we fucking hate one another.”

“Aunty Karai said a bad word,” Kane said, looking up from Mona’s side and gazing at Karai. “She bad.”

Who is this Mona, Raphael wondered? And why does Daddy look so happy ta see her? Is she gonna steal him away from me? Better not try!

“It’s not….”Mona began, but Karai, muttering obscenities, stomped past everyone and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Leo sighed, but before he could comment, Mikey entered the lounge and said, “Did I hear yelling? Whoa, Mona. I wasn’t expecting you, chick, and that explains the door slamming. Karai left.”

“Yes. I’m sorry, Mikey. I didn’t know she was coming. If I had, I’d have stayed away. You know how much I hate conflict. Perhaps I should leave too.”

“Don’t,” Leo said quickly. “You just got here. I’ll talk to Karai and maybe you guys can sort something out.”

“I doubt it, Leo, but thanks. Karai still thinks I have the hots for you and I could see she does.”

“You guys would be cool together,” Mikey said, making Leo and Mona blush. Mikey laughed and added, “Of course that’s hypothetical, because Leo’s gay.”

“Haven’t you somewhere you need to be, Mikey?” Leo asked crossly.

“Yeah. See you guys for dinner,” Mikey said, and added with a wink. “But you would make cute babies.”

Mona ducked her head and winced at the statement, knowing that wasn’t possible, because she was barren. “Mikey!” Leo scolded. “You know Mona can’t have babies.”

“I’m sorry I forgot. I didn’t mean to upset you, Mona. Honest.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mona said, her face still lowered and streaked with tears. She’d always wanted kids and seeing Leo with his made her heart ache, although she was glad for him, because she knew that parenthood was also what he’d most desired.

“Later,” Mikey said and beat a retreat.

“Sorry about him, Mona,” Leo said. “Please come and sit down and let’s catch up.”

“It’s all right, Leo,” Mona said, extricating herself from the quads, who still clung to her, and moving to a couch. She smiled at Raz, as she sat down and did the same to Raphael, but he chose to glower, still distrusting the “funny looking woman.”

The quads resumed playing with their toys and Leo sat down, Raphael on his lap. “So,” Leo said. “How is life back home, Mona? Met anyone?”

“We’ve been attacked by the Triceratons, but nothing we couldn’t handle. And there was someone, but my feelings were not the same for him, as those he had for me and I ended it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. It wouldn’t have worked out anyway.”

“How come?”

“You know the answer, Leo,” Mona said softly, gazing at him intently.

What is she talkin’ bout, Raphael wondered?

“So,” Leo said, changing the subject. “Don’s banished, because he cheated on me, had Raphael changed into a baby, harmed him and he also lied to me and Raph and said our baby died. I still have hope that we’ll find a cure for Raph. Casey found him as an egg at Bishop’s place and he hatched on August twelfth. All that, because Don was afraid Raph would win me back.”

“I can’t believe that. Don seems so mild mannered.”

“Yeah. Was a shock to me too. Raising Raph as my son isn’t easy. I get these flashbacks of us all the time.”

“I could raise him as mine, Leo. I don’t mind.”

“No! I love him and I will raise him as mine. I’m just saying it’s weird. That’s all.”

“I can understand that. What if there’s no cure?”

“Then he’ll remain my son.”

“And what about your feelings for him, Leo? You’d have to quash them, because by the time he’s a teen, you’ll be thirty and not to mention you’re his dad. Adopted, but still. It’d be wrong.”

“I know.”

“Can you do that?”

“I don’t know. I guess.”

“And Don? Will you take him back?”

“No! I’m done with relationships. I just want to raise my kids. That’s all.”

“But you’ll need help.”

“I have help.”

“Hand me Raphael.”

“He’ll fuss.”

“Don’t be possessive, Leo. Just hand me the baby.”

“I’m warning you. He doesn’t like strangers.”

“Hand me the baby, Leo!”

Leo got up and handed her the baby, Raphael squawking angrily, as he was placed in Mona’s arms, golden eyes blazing. “Told you,” Leo said.

“Sh,” Mona said, looking at Raphael tenderly, her heart overflowing with love, as she began to rock him. Raphael reluctantly cooed, feeling safe and loved, as Mona kissed his beak. “He’s beautiful. Absolutely exquisite. Look at his tiny fingers and toes. So precious. Hard to believe he’ll grow up and be brash and rude.”

“You’re a natural with him,” Leo said in awe. “Raph usually screams his head off. “He must like you.”

“And I like him,” Mona said and kissed Raphael’s beak again. “He always was gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as you, Leo. You were and are the sexiest guy alive.”

Leo blushed and said, “That’s sweet, Mona, but…”

“But nothing. It’s true. I still love you, Leo, and if there is no cure for Raph, I have a proposition.”

“Which is?”

“I so badly want kids and you need a mom for them. Let’s marry and make that happen.”

Leo’s jaw dropped at the unexpected proposal and Raphael thought, as he continued gurgling, I like her, but he’s still my Daddy and mine alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will Leo accept Mona's proposal? Will Karai return?


	37. Father's Day: A near tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set five years in the future. The brothers prank Raphael after he breaks Sean's model airplane and the prank goes horribly awry.

FLASH FORWARD: FIVE YEARS. FATHER’S DAY

Four-year-old Raphael stared up at the model airplane on the top shelf of Sean’s bookshelf, his golden eyes wide in fascination and thought, I wanna play with it. His brothers had each been given an Eitech Construction set as Christmas presents from Casey and April. Raphael, being deemed too young, even though, he was only three and two years younger than the others, had received a stuffed bear toy, which he’d immediately kicked in frustration and rage, incensed he was being treated like a baby. The airplane, which Leo had helped Sean construct, had a wingspan of 18 inches, a length of 17. 5 inches, a height of 4.5 inches to destinations all over the world and a stand that provided a perfect parking spot for it. It was built of steel and Raphael thought it the best thing ever. Raphael was forbidden from playing with his brothers’ toys, because he had a nasty habit of being too rough and he always ended up breaking them. The other brothers hid their airplanes away, but Sean had chosen not to, proudly displaying it. His brothers were watching TV, and seeing them distracted, Raphael had sneaked into the quads’ room.

Raphael climbed onto a chair and reached up for the airplane, but he was too short. He frowned, wrinkling his forehead in thought and said, “How am I gonna get it?” An idea came to him, and after picking up Noah’s baseball bat, he stood up on the chair and poked the airplane closer until it fell off the shell and landed on the ground. Climbing down off of the chair, a thrilled Raphael discarded the baseball bat and picked up the plane. Yay. I have it, he thought, his golden eyes shining, as he ran his fingers over it. His joy turned to dismay when he saw that the fall had caused one of the wings to break off. Sean’s gonna kill me, he thought. What am I gonna do?

Raphael heard footsteps and quickly hid the plane behind his back. “What are you doing in my room, Raphie?” Sean demanded. “You know you’re not allowed in here unless we say.”

“Nothin’,” Raphael muttered and shuffled his feet nervously.

“Don’t believe you. What have you got behind your back?”

“Nothin’.”

Disbelieving him, Sean studied his room, checking that everything was in place, and not seeing his plane, he snapped, “You have my plane don’t you, Raphie? Give it to me now!”

His lower lip quivering and his eyes brimming with tears, Raphael handed over the plane and said, “I didn’t mean ta break it. Steel ain’t supposed ta break. I just wanted ta play with it.”

“Naughty Raphie,” Noah piped up, entering the room, flanked by the other boys. They’d heard the arguing and had come to investigate.

“I told you no. I worked so hard on it and you broke it. How could you, Raphie?” Sean yelled. “You’re a bad kid and I don’t…You’re not my brother anymore and I hate you!”

 

Tears ran down Raphael’s cheeks, as he ran out of the room and, not looking where he was going, he collided with Mona, who’d been woken by the yelling. “Whoa,” she said. “What’s wrong, Raphie? Stop.”

“Mommy, I broke Sean’s plane and he’s mad at me,” Raphael wailed.

“Why did you do that, baby?”

“I just wanted ta play with it and I didn’t mean ta. And he said he hates me and I’m not his brother no more.”

“There, there, Raphie,” Mona said, picking him up and hugging him tightly. “It’s okay. Sean was just mad and didn’t mean it. He still loves you.”

“Really?” Raphael asked, golden eyes gazing intently into her brown ones.

“Yes, my baby. People often say things they don’t mean when they’re mad and it’s not the end of the world. We can get some glue to fix his plane and if that doesn’t work, I’ll buy him a new one, okay? Stop crying, my love.”

Raphael sniffled and said, “When’s Daddy gonna get back?”

“Later this afternoon, my love. Why don’t we get some cookies and milk? That always makes me feel better.”

“Okay, Mommy,” Raphael said and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

“Love you, sweetheart. Everything’s going to be okay,” Mona said, and went into the kitchen.

XXX

Meanwhile, Sean was talking to the others. “I’m so sick of Raphie breaking our toys. We need to teach him a lesson.”

“I’m sure he’s sorry,” Raz said. “Let it go, Sean.”

“I will not! I worked so hard on this. Raz, if you don’t want to be a part of it, leave now. But he also broke your toys and he’ll continue doing so unless he’s taught a lesson.”

“As long as he’s not hurt,” Kane said. “He won’t be, will he?”

“No,” Sean said. “Daddy takes pills when he can’t sleep, so we get some, put it in Raphie’s milk and when he’s asleep, we paint his shell pink and put make up on him. And take a photo! Raphie will be so embarrassed and he’ll never play with our stuff again. See, Raz, he won’t get hurt. So, who’s in?”

“I guess he does deserve it,” Raz said. “You have my vote.”

The other boys also consented and Sean beamed. “I’ll get the pills. This is going to be so much fun.”

XXXX

A short time later, Sean had the pills, which were hidden in his obi, and he joined his brothers, who were now in the kitchen, also having milk and cookies. “Raphael’s sorry about earlier, Sean,” Mona said. “He didn’t mean to break it and I’ll help you fix your plane and if that doesn’t work, I’ll buy you a new one.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Sean,” Raphael said. “Didn’t mean ta.”

“It’s okay. Mommy will fix it. Don’t worry. Just don’t touch my stuff again.”

“I won’t. Are we still brothers?”

“Of course, Raphie. I was just mad.”

Raphael beamed and said, “I promise I’ll never touch yer stuff again.”

Mona smiled at the brothers making peace, but before she could comment, her phone rang and she said, “I have to take this. Can you boys play nicely for a while? If you need anything, Grandpa’s in his bedroom.”

“Yes, Mommy,” Kane piped up.

“Good boys.”

Noah left the room and pushed a chair against Mona’s bedroom door, so she was barricaded in and then he returned to the kitchen.

“Hey, Raphie, want some more milk?” Kane asked, looking at his empty cup.

“Please.”

Kane picked up the milk carton on the table, poured him another cup and said, “Hey, look, there’s a bug over there!”

Raphael shrieked in terror, his eyes wide in panic, and dove under the table. While he was distracted, Sean crushed four tablets with a spoon and placed the powder into the cup. “It’s gone, Raphie,” Raz said. “Just a spider.”

“Ya sure?” Raphael asked, trembling.

“Yeah,” Noah said. “You’re safe.”

Stifling their giggles, the brothers watched as Raphael sat up and anxiously glanced around, checking that the bug was indeed gone. Then, reassured, Raphael picked up his cup and slowly drank the milk down.

“I feel funny,” Raphael announced a few minutes later, his head fuzzy. “Tired.”

“Let’s get you to bed, Raphie,” Noah said, and chuckled. “Go get the paints, guys.”

XXX

Kane got the paints, while the others dragged Raphael to his bedroom. Then, they swiftly painted the now passed out Raphael’s shell bright pink with yellow hearts. Giggling, Sean grabbed a tube of Mona’s lipstick, also bright pink, that’d he’d stolen to prank his brothers, and smeared Raphael’s lips with it.

“He’s so pretty,” Kane said and laughed.

“You sure he’s okay?” Raz asked.

“He’s just sleeping,” Noah said. “He’ll be fine. Let me do his cheeks.” Noah took the lipstick and drew pink hearts on Raphael’s cheeks. Then, the boys stood back and surveyed their handiwork. It had taken ten minutes to do everything.

“Photo time,” Kane said.

Before anyone could comment, Leo’s voice rang out. “Boys, I’m home.”

“Daddy’s home,” Noah said fearfully.

“He’s gonna be mad,” Kane said.

“We were just playing,” Sean said. “He’ll think it funny. Wake up, Raphie. Quick. Daddy’s home. Raphie?”

“Boys!” Leo called again.

“I don’t think he’s asleep,” Noah said worriedly. “What if he’s dead?”

XXX

Mona, now off the phone, demanded to be let out of the bedroom. “Who locked you in there, Mona?” Leo asked, pushing back the chair and letting her out.

“Must have been one of the kids as a joke.”

“Not funny. I’m going to talk to them!” Leo said crossly, and followed by Mona, went in search of them.

XXX

Finding his sons in Raphael’s bedroom, Leo said, “There you are. I was looking for you.”

“Raphie’s dead!” Raz said, tears streaming down his cheeks. “He won’t wake up, Daddy.”

“What happened?” Mona asked.

Leo knelt down by Raphael’s prone body, taking in his “makeover”, and checked his pulse. “Shit. Nothing.” Leo began to frantically perform CPR, praying it worked.

“Is he dead?” Sean asked. “My fault.”

Leo didn’t answer and pressed down on Raphael’s tiny body, his own heart hammering and dread bubbling in his belly at the thought of losing his precious boy. What could have happened for this to happen to Raphael?”

Five minutes later, Raphael opened his eyes and said weakly, “Daddy?”

“I’m here, baby,” Leo said, and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Daddy’s here. You’re going to be all right, my sweet boy. Let’s get you in bed, okay, but I don’t want you to fall asleep. Try to stay awake, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Raphael said, as Leo picked him up. “I’m glad yer here, Daddy. I missed ya.”

Leo placed Raphael into his bed and covered him up. Then, leaving Mona by his bedside, he went over to the other boys and furiously demanded, his arms crossed and his sapphire eyes stony, “What happened to Raphie? And why is he made up like a girl? You have some explaining to do.”

“It was Sean’s idea,” Noah said. “But we all agreed.”

“To kill your brother?” Leo asked crossly.

Five sets of eyes gazed up at him and Sean said tearfully, “No. Raphie broke my plane and I was mad, so I took your sleeping pills and put them in his milk. I hoped he’d fall asleep and we could make him look like a girl to teach him a lesson, so he’d stop breaking and touching our stuff. We didn’t know that would happen, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” Leo hissed, secretly resolving to hide his pills away and also to get child proof bottles. “He nearly died. You’re all grounded. No TV, no video games and computer for a week and you can go to bed early. Straight after supper.”

“Yes, Daddy,” the brothers said in unison.

“Is Raphie going to be okay, Daddy?” Raz asked.

“I hope so. Now, get out of my sight.”

The boys fled and Leo went to Raphael’s bedside and said, “Hey, my darling boy. How are you feelin?”

“Tired, Daddy.”

“I know, my sweetheart, but you mustn’t sleep now. Daddy’s going to sit and talk to you.”

“Daddy’s it’s Father’s Day. I didn’t give ya my present yet.”

Leo grabbed a couple of tissues and blotted off Mona’s lipstick from Raphael’s lips. Then he said, “Yes, you did.”

“I did?”

“You. You’re the best gift, my special boy. I couldn’t have asked for a more wonderful son. I love you, Raphie.”

“And I love you too, Raphael,” Mona said.

Raphael smiled and said, “I love ya too, Daddy and Mommy.”

The trio chatted until Leo deemed it was safe for Raphael to sleep. Then, watching Raphael’s little plastron rise and fall, as he slept, Leo thought, I’m so grateful he’s all right. I don’t know what I’d do without my miracle baby, the light of my love. I love all of my babies, but if I have to be honest, I love him most and his death would have killed me. Sleep well, my angel, Raphie, and know that Daddy loves you so very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Happy Father's Day to all the awesome dads.
> 
> A/N Anyone seen the new episodes? I don't ship Ramona, still wish Raph would date Alopex and Mona goes back to her planet. But aside from that, I did love Raph's grin. He's a sweetheart and thank goodness for fan fiction! 
> 
> I wonder what Rise of the Turtles will be like. Will Raph be paired with mona again or will it be Alopex or someone else? And are the 2012 voice cast returning? I just can't imagine the Turtles without Rob. Maybe he'll reprise Raph :)


	38. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gives Mona his answer.

Back in the present, August 23, Leo finally composed himself and said, “Mona, this is so sudden and you know my feelings for you have ever only been strictly platonic. I can’t love you the way you want and being in close proximity to me would be hard on you. Seeing me and knowing your love will never be returned. I can’t do that to you.”

“But it’s my only hope at being a mommy.”

“Surely not. They have orphanages on your planet. You could adopt. I’m flattered, but it wouldn’t work out.”

“Is it because you like Karai?” Mona asked jealously.

“Karai? Of course not. She’s just a friend.”

Raphael fussed in her arms and Mona kissed his beak before saying, “I get you won’t love me, Leo, but with Don gone, they need two parents to love and care for them. You can’t do it alone.”

“I can,” Leo said stubbornly, crossing his arms. “It’s noble of you, but…”

“No, you can’t, Leo,” Mona said, holding a squirming Raphael to her bosom. “This one alone, is going to be a handful. I can help you and I have vast experience with children. My older sister has six of them and I’ve been the primary care taker when she’s gone on vacation and changed diapers and…”Mona looked beseechingly into Leo’s eyes and added, “Besides, this place needs a woman’s touch.”

Raphael wriggled and thought, what are they blabberin’ ‘bout? She talks so much. Want Daddy! “Waaah!” Raphael wailed, reaching out for Leo.

Leo took him, pressed Raphael against his plastron and said, “I have to admit I’m stressed and when I go to bed, I’m knackered. It’s hard to wake up in the morning sometimes and I get no time to myself.”

“Six kids does that to you.”

“Let’s first do a monthly trial and if things go well, we’ll consider making it permanent.”

“Very well,” Mona said, her eyes shining. “But I just know it’ll work out, Leo.”

“What about your planet?”

“I’ve left the army, Leo, so I’m free to do as I want. I might go home from time to time, but I intend on spending my life on earth.”

“If I did ever meet someone, you’d have to be okay with that.”

“I know, Leo, but this is a deal to help the kids. It’s not about love and I’m okay with that.”

Feeling he wasn’t getting attention, Raphael whined and Leo, instantly in Dad mode, said, “You okay, my little man?”

“He’s fine, Leo,” Mona said to a now babbling Raphael, who was reaching for Leo’s bandana. “He just wants attention from his daddy. He’s such a daddy’s boy.”

Leo smiled, kissed Raphael’s snout and said, “I know. He won’t let anyone else hold him.” Leo held Raphael up, so he could see Mona, and said, “What do you think about your new mommy, Raphie? You like her?”

What is Daddy talkin’ ‘bout, Raphael thought? And why is that lady smilin’. Don’t understand. And why is Daddy so happy?

Raz entered the room and said, “Daddy, dinner’s ready.”

“Be right there, buddy,” Leo said. “Come on, Mona. Dinner’s served.”

XXXX

Leo fed Raphael before he ate, the baby watching everyone, as he guzzled down his meal. After Leo had burped him, Leo held him in one arm and used the other to eat his dinner. Raphael stretched out emerald hands, whining, as he tried to grab Leo’s fork. Leo chuckled and held it at arm’s length, causing Raphael to whine and scrunch up his face in fury. Mona laughed and said, “He sure has a temper.”

“Course he does,” Casey chimed in. “He’s Raph. You didn’t think being a baby would change that, did you?” If looks could kill, you’d be dead, Leo! Man, you’re going to have a heck of a time with him. The teenage years will be fun. Look forward to lectures, Leo.”

“I can’t wait,” Leo said dryly, before spearing a piece of chicken.

“How long are you staying for, Miss Mona?” Splinter asked.

“Indefinitely.”

“Oh?” Splinter asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The kids need a mommy,” Leo said. “And Mona’s always wanted to be one, so seemed the right thing to do. It’s purely platonic from our point of view. And, as long as we keep that in mind, it should work out. What do you think, kids?”

“What about Daddy?” Kane asked. “Is he ever coming back?”

“No,” Leo said.

“Why not?” Sean asked.

“He just isn’t.”

“But I want him to come back,” Noah said, his eyes filling with tears. “I love him.”

“Yes, I understand,” Leo said. “But Daddy doesn’t want to come back, so Aunty Mona’s your new mommy and you like her anyway, champ. You always have fun with her.”

“I want Daddy,” Kieran said, his lower lip quivering and tears streaming down his cheeks. “I love Aunty Mona, but Daddy’s Daddy. He has to come home.”

“He’s not coming home,” Leo said. “Boys…”

“I WANT DADDY!” Kane screamed, his face darkening. Clenching his hands into fists, he got up and stormed out of the room, followed by his three brothers.

“That went down like a ton of bricks,” Leo said miserably.

“Give him them time, Leo,” Mikey said. “They’ll accept her. Kids are resilient.”

“They are,” April said.

“I hope so,” Leo said. “Because I’m not taking Donnie back!”

“Maybe I should leave,” Mona said.

“No,” Leo said. “Don’t. The kids will adjust to the new normal in time. Stay.”

“I’ll go check on the kids, Leo,” Mikey said. “You finish dinner.”

“Thanks, Mikey.”

“Does that mean Mona’s our mommy?” Raz asked.

“Yes,” Leo said, turning his attention on his son.

Seeing Leo distracted, Raphael grabbed a large piece of chicken on Leo’s plate and stuffed it into his mouth. Yummy, he thought, not chewing, and swallowing, causing him to choke, his face turning blue.

“Raphie!” Leo yelled, realizing what had happened. He performed the Heimlich manoeuvre and heaved a sigh of relief when the offending piece of chicken flew out of Raphael’s mouth onto the ground. It was immediately gobbled up by Taffy, who always sat under the table at mealtimes, hoping for a treat. Raphael’s color returned to normal and after pressing several kisses to his beak, Leo said, “My precious boy. Don’t do that again. You gave Daddy such a huge scare. I thought I’d lost you.”

“Gaga,” Raphael said, gazing into Leo’s eyes and reaching for his beak. Sorry, Daddy, he thought, but it tasted good. Better than that formula.

“See, Leo,” Mona said. “That’s why it’s important to have two parents. If one of is distracted, the other won’t be.”

“Right,” Leo said, and nuzzled Raphael’s beak. “Well, there’s been too much excitement for this evening. I’m going to bath Raphie and see how the others are doing. Come on, Raz.”

Leo got up and headed to the bathroom, hoping his kids would accept Mona.

XXX

Leo climbed into the bath, Raphie on his lap, and Raz sitting in the water. The older child picked up Raphie’s toy boat and was playing with it. Mine, Raphael thought crossly, kicking his legs in the water and splashing Raz, as golden eyes glowered at his “brother.”

“Don’t do that, Raphie,” Leo scolded. “You’re wetting the floor and me and Raz.”

“I don’t think he wants me to play with the boat, Daddy,” Raz said.

“Well, Raphie has to learn to share, Raz. Besides, he can play with his ducky. Here you go, Raphie,” Leo said, handing the duck to Raphael.

Raphael grabbed it and bopped Raz on the beak with it, grinning, as tears formed in Raz’s eyes.

“Raphie!” Leo admonished. “That’s not nice!”

Funny, Raphael thought. Serves Raz right. That my boat.

“The baby doesn’t mean it, Raz,” Leo said. “Don’t cry. Let’s wash you and then we’ll go and watch some TV before bed.”

Upset, Raz refused to be consoled, and picking up the toy boat, he hit Raphael on his snout. “Bad baby,” he said, his sapphire eyes blazing.

Shock flashed on Raphael’s face, before he scrunched up his face in pain and fury and screamed at the top of his lungs, tears running down his chubby cheeks.

This is war, Raphael thought furiously, as Leo peppered his beak with kisses, trying to soothe him. I hate Raz and I ain’t ever gonna forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for the support. :)
> 
> Will Raz and Raphael ever become friends?


	39. A Halloween kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration I drew on from the 2012 series when Mikey teased Raph about going as a princess one year. Thought it'd be fun. Flash forward to when the kids are seven, six and five and it's Halloween. Raph decides to go as a princess and his brothers think he looks stupid.

FLASH FORWARD: FIVE YEARS. OCTOBER 31

It was supper time at the Hamato household and Leo had his hands full with the six kids and Taffy, who was still a bundle of energy, zipping around like a mad thing. Leo didn’t know who wore him out most: the kids or the dog. The kids were eating supper, Raphie feeding Taffy under the table when he thought Leo wasn’t watching. “Tonight is going to be so much fun,” Kane said, forking egg into his mouth. “I can’t wait to wear my costume. We’ve been working on it for weeks. It’s going to be sick.”

“Yeah,” Sean agreed. “I’m gonna get the most candy going as myself.”

“No. You won’t,” Noah said. “I will. They’re going to love my pirate costume.”

“That’s so lame,” Raphie said and rolled his eyes. “Everyone goes as a pirate.”

“Yeah? And what are you going as, Raphie?” Raz asked.

“It’s a secret. Ya will see later, but it’s better than yer Incredible Hulk costume, Razzie. I’m gonna get the most candy.”

“In your dreams, Raphie.”

Leo listened to the bantering and thought, I only have a few hours until we go out. I hope I can finish Raphie’s costume in time.

As if reading his dad’s mind, Raphie said, “Daddy, ya gonna finish mine on time?”

“Of course, squirt. Have I ever let you down?” Leo asked.

“No, but…”

“It’ll be ready, Raphie. I promise. Don’t worry. You boys finished? Then go wash your hands and start to get ready. I’ll come and help you in a bit. I just have to make a few adjustments to Raphie’s outfit.”

“Yahoo!” Kane said, standing up. “It’s nearly show time. Going to be epic. Come, on bros.”

The older boys raced to their bedrooms, while Raphie remained at the table. “Come on, Raphie,” Leo said. “Let’s go finish your outfit.”

“I can’t wait!” Raphael exclaimed, his golden eyes shining. “I’m gonna look so pretty. Just like Princess Aurora.”

Leo groaned inwardly, and wished for the millionth time his son had chosen a different costume. His brothers were going to tease him mercilessly and there’d be tears. It was bad enough Raphie liked playing with dolls and liked the color pink, but wearing a girly outfit? No. No. Yes, he played with boy toys too sometimes, but that wasn’t the point. His son was a boy, Damn it. And should want to dress up as a boy. At three, the boy had wanted to be a fairy and the previous year had gone as an angel. No. Leo had to intervene now, before his son was a complete sissy. It wasn’t that Leo had a problem with it exactly. It was fine for other kids, but not his boy. No. Raphael had to dress as a boy for his own good or he’d be bullied.

XXX

Inside Leo’s study, Raphael gazed in awe at the pink ruffled, lame, glitter and organza dress, complete with a tiara, lying on the table near Leo’s sewing machine. The turtle had been taught by Mona Lisa how to use it. Leo steeled himself for an argument and said, “Are you sure you want to wear that, Raphie?”

“Course. It’s beautiful. I wanna be beautiful.”

“Raphie, you’re a boy. Boys like to wear boy things. You know. Not dresses. I think you’d look great as a cowboy. How about it? I can quickly find clothes…”

Raphael scrunched up his face in fury, stamped his feet and hissed, golden eyes blazing, “I wanna be a princess. Ya promised, Daddy. Ya can’t break yer promise! I WANNA BE A PRINCESS.”

“But, your brothers are going…”

“I wanna go as a princess,” Raphael screamed, stamping his feet again, on the verge of a full blown tantrum. “Ya promised!”

“Raphie, calm down. I can make you a cowboy…”

“PRINCESS! I DON’T WANNA BE A COWBOY,” Raphael roared, tears sliding down his cheeks in rage.

“What’s going on?” Mona Lisa asked, entering the room. She’d just come back from visiting a friend and had heard the yelling.

“Daddy’s bein’ mean,” Raphael wailed, gazing at his mom.

“I just suggested that Raphie wear something else, Mona,” Leo said. “He’s a boy. Damn it. Not a girl. Only girls wear frilly things. I’m afraid of him turning into a sissy and being ridiculed.”

“I’m not a sissy, Daddy!” Raphael wept. “I just wanna be a princess.”

“Leo, I see no harm in letting him be one,” Mona said. “Come on. It’s just an outfit and for one evening. What harm can it do? He is a kid playing dress up. That’s all.”

“Girly things! That’s what. It’s not nor….”

“Leonardo, enough. He’s just a kid playing. It doesn’t mean that Raph will grow up to be what you said. All kids play dress up. Let him do it. Raphie, I’ll finish your dress, okay? Stop crying.”

“But, Mona, he’ll be laughed at! Don’t you care? Whatever. Don’t blame me if he comes home in tears,” Leo snapped and left the room.

Mona sighed and got to work, Raphie watching her. “I’m no sissy, Mommy,” Raphael said.

“I know, baby. You’re just playing, but I have to ask, why do you want to be a princess so badly?”

“Oh. I sneaked into Kane’s bedroom one day and saw he was gonna be Prince Charmin’, so if I’m a princess, I can be his princess and he’ll think me beautiful. He loves Princess Aurora and he’ll love me.”

“He does love you, Raphie. You’re his brother. You don’t have to dress up as a girl to make him love you.”

“Ya don’t understand. I love Kane, like ya love Daddy. One day, we’re gonna be married and have babies.”

“But you’re boys and brothers.”

“I have male and female parts,” Raphael proudly declared. “I can lay eggs one day and me and Kane are gonna have babies.”

“Hmm,” Mona said, making a mental note to talk to Leo and find out why he hadn’t told her. After all, she was their mom and deserved to know.

“Ya will see,” Raphael said. “And me and Kane are gonna…”

“All finished,” Mona said. “Ready to try it on?”

Raphael nodded and Mona slipped the velvet leotard with a glitter dot mesh trim over his head and then dressed him in the two tone tulle and the organza skirt. Raphael beamed at himself in the mirror and said, “I love it. Thank ya, Mommy. But I still need makeup and the tiara.”

Mona applied pink lipstick onto his lips and placed the tiara on his head, wondering if Leo was right. Was she being a moron in letting her son wear a princess outfit? He did look cute and pretty, but he was a boy. No. It’s harmless, Mona thought. And that stuff about Kane too. They’re kids. It’s not like they’ll grow up and really like one another.

“Let’s go show my brothers,” Raphael said.

XXX

Raphael’s brothers were in full dress when he entered the lounge. Their jaws dropped when they saw their brother. Leo held his head in his hands and thought, oh no. They’re going to mock him now. Sean was the first to compose himself, and failing to hide a snicker said, “Didn’t know we had a sister. Hello, Cinderella. I’m Sean. You look so….cute.”

“What do ya think, Kane?” Raphael asked, ignoring Sean and looking at Kane. “Ya think I’m beautiful?”

“You look like a dork!” Kane said and chuckled. “A sissy dork. I thought the angel last year sucked, but this? This blows, Raphie! You look stupid! Plain stupid. Why would you want to dress up as a girl? Why? Are you crazy?”

“I did it for ya,” Raphael sobbed, his heart breaking, tears sliding down his cheeks. He’d done it to impress Kane and here he was ridiculing him. Raphael wanted to die.

“You look absurd,” Noah said and laughed. “Wimpy Raphie. I’m so embarrassed you’re my brother. If you go out, stay away from me.”

“Boys, stop it,” Mona said.

Raz didn’t laugh. Instead, he wrapped an arm around a weeping Raphael and said, “Ignore them, Raphie. You look very cute, okay? Very. Stop bein’ jerks, guys, and leave Raphie alone!”

“Ya think so?” Raphael asked hopefully, gazing into Raz’s eyes.

“No! You look dumb,” Kieran said. “Is Raphie your girlfriend now, Raz? Razzie and Raphie sitting in a tree…”

“Enough!” Leo chimed in, his sapphire eyes flinty. “It’s just a costume for Halloween. Apologize for being rude to your brother.”

“You mean sister,” Sean said.

Sapphire eyes bore into Sean’s and Leo hissed, “I said apologize. Now or none of you will go out.”

“Fine. I’m sorry!” Noah, Sean and Kieran said in unison.

“Noah, you, Kane, Kieran and Sean will go with your mom,” Leo said. “I’ll take Raphie and Raz. Have you everything?”

“Yes, Dad,” the quads said in unison and followed Mona outside.

Raz was still hugging Raphael, who now pulled away and said, “Thank ya for stickin’ up for me, Raz.”

“No problem, Raphie. It’s what family does and you do look so pretty. Can we go now, Daddy?”

“Yes,” Leo said, praying the evening flew by. He prayed Raphael wouldn’t be subjected to more bullying and that next year the boy would choose a masculine outfit. He hoped the neighbors wouldn’t poke fun at him, but had a feeling they would.

XXX

The first house they went to was uneventful, each kid getting a lot of candy. At the second house, an old man answered the door, a scowl upon his face. That changed when he saw the kids and unable to hold back his laughter, the man said, “Wow. That’s the ugliest girl I’ve ever seen! I haven’t laughed so hard in years. Wow. I have to take a photo of this and show my wife! Come here, freak!”

Hot tears pricked Raphael’s eyes and before Leo could comment, Raz stood up to his full height, punched the man in the jaw and yelled, his sapphire eyes flashing, “Don’t you talk about him like that! He ain’t ugly. He’s beautiful!”

“I’m sorry…”Leo began.

“Don’t you apologize, Daddy!” Raz yelled. “He’s a creep and insulted Raphie. You taught us to defend one another and now you’re apologizing? Grow a spine, Daddy! Raphie isn’t ugly.”

“I’m going to call the cops or animal control!” the man roared, rubbing his aching jaw. “How dare that talk to me like that!”

Leo removed a smoke bomb from his obi, threw it, and when the man had recovered from coughing and spluttering, they were all nowhere to be seen. Muttering, he resolved to call the cops if he ever saw them again and went into his house.

“You mad at me, Daddy?” Raz asked, as they walked along in silence.

“No, but hitting people isn’t the solution when someone upsets someone you love, Raz,” Leo said.

“It’s better than staying quiet and letting them walk over you. What happened to you, Daddy? You used to be brave and fearless and now all you do is apologize?”

“Yeah,” Raphael agreed. “That guy was a dick and Raz was defendin’ my honor.”

“Language, Raphie!” Leo admonished. “Maybe we should go home.”

“Why?” Raz asked. “We’ve only been to two houses and we don’t have enough candy. Please let’s stay out for another hour or so. Please.”

“Fine,” Leo said reluctantly.

They stopped at many houses during the next two hours, both boys given tons of candy, their bags nearly overflowing. There had been no more snarky comments from people opening the doors to Leo’s relief and he was thrilled they were at the last house. Then, they could all go home; he could have a long hot bath, soak his bones and finally get some sleep. He was exhausted.

Raphael knocked at the last door and a young, blonde and blue eyed woman opened the door. She smiled when she saw them. “Trick or Treat,” Raz and Raphie said in unison.

The woman smiled again and said, “I’ll be right back.”

She returned a few minutes later with two bags, gave one each to Raz and Raphael and said, “My homemade chocolate chip cookies. I hope you like them.”

“Thank you,” the boys said in unison.

“You’re a very cute turtle princess, young lady, and I love yours, young man.”

“Thank ya,” Raphael said. “It’s Princess Aurora. Ya know her?”

“Course I do. My nieces love her. What is your name?”

“Raphie. I’m just a princess for Halloween. This is my Daddy, Leo, and my brother, Raz.”

“Aw. What a lovely family you have, Mr. Leo. You’re turtles?”

“Thanks. Thank the lady and let’s go, boys. It’s bedtime,” Leo said quickly, not wanting to discuss his family and wanting to get to bed.

“What’s your name?” Raz asked.

“It’s Gillian, but you can call me Gill.”

“Thank you!” the boys said. “Night, Gill.”

“Bye,” Leo said. “Thank you.”

“Come back anytime,” Gillian said, having taken a liking to Leo.

As they walked back home, Raphael said, “I bet we have the most candy, Raz.”

“I bet we do.”

XXX

Back home and after they’d gotten into their pajamas, the boys counted their candy and Raz and Raphie did have the most. Mona was in the shower and Leo was bathing. “Ya see?” Raphie said with a smirk. “Maybe I looked dumb ta ya, but others thought me cute and that’s why I got more candy than ya!”

“Oh, shut up, dipshit!” Kieran said and rolled his eyes. “People just felt sorry for the sissy.”

“I am not a sissy!” Raphael roared, his blood boiling.

“Yeah? What’s the matter? Going to cry?” Noah asked.

“Leave him alone!” Raz shouted, grabbing Raphie by the hand and their bags of candy and going to the bedroom they shared.

XXX

“They’re just jerks, Raphie,” Raz said. “Don’t listen to them, okay?”

“Maybe I did look stupid,” Raphael said, his lower lip trembling, as tears streamed down his face. “I am a boy and…Boys don’t wear dresses. I just wanted Kane ta like me. That’s all and ta stop pickin’ on me. I thought if I dressed like a girl, he’d like me and stop teasin’ me.”

“I like you, Raphie. For you. You don’t have to dress up like a girl to make me like you. You’re funny, smart, fun and the best brother.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Kane’s a twit. They all are. Leave them alone and you can play with me.”

“Ya find me annoyin’.”

“Only sometimes, but I do love you,” Raz said and kissed Raphael on the lips, making him blush. “Let’s go to bed and tomorrow we’ll ask Daddy to take us to the park. How about that?”

“I’d like that. Ya serious ya like me?” Raphael asked in amazement. It was his first kiss and he kind of liked it, feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling in his belly that he didn't know how to explain. It was nice. Really nice.

“Of course I do.”

“I like ya too,” Raphael said and kissed him on the lips. "A lot." 

Kane reddened and to cover up his embarrassment said, “I smell something bad. Did you fart?”

“I did not!” Raphael protested.

“Good. Let’s go to sleep.”

The boys climbed into bed. Raz was soon asleep, his plastron rising and falling with each breath. Raphael watched him for a while and thought, no. I don’t like Kane. I like Raz. I know me and Raz fight too, but he is nicer and he does love me. I did get teased a lot today, but it was worth it. I got the most candy and Raz likes me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yes, Raph is falling for his own son. How does Leo explain to that him when he's older?  
> Thanks for all the kudos :)


	40. Leo's dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo dares Casey to look after Raphael for the night, so that he can get some sleep. Casey accepts the challenge.  
> Raphael is an imp lol. Has Casey met his match?

Back in the present, August 23, and after finally getting Raphael to sleep-he’d been crying his lungs out ever since Raz had hit him in the bath-Leo was watching the news with Mona and Splinter, while drinking his tea. The newsreader then said, as a headline flashed on the screen, “And in breaking news, Mutants now have the same rights as non-mutants. The Bill was passed earlier today….”

Leo’s jaw dropped, his eyes wide in surprise, and nearly dropping his cup, he said, “It’s true, Dad? We have rights? I wasn’t aware anyone was fighting for us.”

“It’s true, Leonardo,” the aged rat said, equally astonished. “I never thought I’d see the day. This means your children have the same rights as humans and they have a brighter future and no longer have to live in the sewers. I am glad. The kids need sunlight and fresh air. Not damp and smelly sewers.”

“The kids can go to school too,” Mona said. “And study and make something of themselves. Travel, see the world. So many opportunities we were denied when we were younger, however, you could still go to school, Leo. Study and get a good job. I can too. What would you want to study?”

“I don’t know. Japanese and anthropology maybe. I haven’t really thought about it. Anyway, just because we can do that doesn’t mean that we won’t still face prejudice. We will. People hate what’s different and we’ll always stand out. They won’t always vocalize it, but there’ll be looks and sniggers. My kids will still be treated like crap, just like we will, so forgive me if I’m not leaping for joy. And I’m sure some people will try and repeal the Law. So don’t get so excited just yet.”

“Leo, stop being a downer! This is ground breaking. Freedom, rights…”

Raphael wailed from the bedroom and Leo groaned. “Excuse me. I’ll be back now. No peace for the wicked.”

“I think it’s fabulous, Sensei,” Mona said. “Imagine the things we can do with the kids now. The zoo, the beach, holidays. Give them a normal childhood, like they deserve. The zoo. Do you think we could go there tomorrow? I’ve only been to one on my planet and I’d like to go to one here too. They have a petting area too, from what I read online. The kids can touch horses, goats, sheep, bunnies etc. What do you think?” Mona asked, her eyes shining excitedly.

Splinter smiled and said, “I think that’s splendid, Mona. The older kids will especially love it. Raphael is too young to fully appreciate it.”

“Yes. I’m going to dress him up in the cutest little onesie. Now that I can go shopping, I’m going to raid the shops and spoil the kids as much as I can.”

“You really are embracing motherhood, aren’t you?” Splinter said with a smile.

“Loving it. It’s even better than fighting. Actually, I don’t miss fighting at all and the bloodshed and gore. I just want a quiet life with my babies.”

“I doubt it’ll ever be quiet,” Leo said wryly, entering the room and carrying a now wide awake and freshly changed Raphael, who was sucking Leo’s bandana, his eyes focussed on his dad’s. “You want quiet, go to a church. This place is like a zoo and will be for years.”

Mona giggled and said, “Speaking of the zoo, I thought it’d be fun to take the kids there tomorrow.”

“All six of them during the day?” Leo said, shaking his head. “I don’t know. It’s not just their appearance. They’re a handful. And what about Taffy? We can’t leave him here by himself. He’ll eat the furniture and rip everuthng to shreds!”

“April can look after him. Come on, Leo. It’ll be fun. Please.”

“I don’t know.”

“We’ll have Casey to help too.”

Leo snorted contemptuously and said, “Casey couldn’t look after an ant!”

“I heard that,” Casey said crossly, entering the room. He’d been outside chopping wood and now placed the wood in a basket by the fireplace.

“It’s true. You have zero experience with kids.”

“That’s not true. I looked after my….friend’s kid one time and it was a cinch,” Casey lied. The kid had been a nightmare, drawing on the walls everywhere and breaking precious Chinese vases and it had been a living nightmare.

“In that case,” Leo said with a smirk, his sapphire eyes twinkling, “How would you like to look after Raphie tonight? I dare you to. I need sleep and that would help me a lot."

“Piece of cake,” Casey said, even as his heart sank. “I can do it.”

Leo handed Raphael to Casey, kissed Raphael on the snout and said, “I love you, Raphie. Good night, everyone, and good luck, Casey. You’re going to need it.”

“You worry too much, Leo. This little tyke is an angel,” Casey said, as Raphael sobbed, his little face scrunched up, as he watched his dad leave. He hated being apart from him.

“Want me to take him, Casey?” Mona said, as the baby continued to weep.

“No. I’m good. Sh, Raphie. It’s okay. It’s just Uncle Case. You know me, bud.”

Waah! Want Daddy, Raphael thought. Not him. Not that silly Casey. He knows nothin’ and is dumb. Why did Daddy leave me with him? Daddy mean!

“In that case, good night, Raphie,” Mona said and kissed the baby, who turned his face away.

“Looks like you’re in the dog box, Mona,” Casey said.

“Night,” Splinter said. He kissed Raphael and he and Mona left, leaving Casey alone with the still mewling baby.

“Just you and me, huh, champ?” Casey said. “Raph, come on. Stop it. You’re crying for nothing. You’ll see your daddy later.”

“Waaah!”

“Oh, good grief. Stop misbehaving, okay?” Casey scolded. “You’re being naughty.”

“Waaaah!” Raphael screamed, flailing his little fists and kicking out.

“No. Don’t do that. No,” Casey said, holding him at arm’s length. “Bad baby. No. Man, I don’t think I’ll ever be cut out to be a dad. No.”

“Waaah!”

“Shut up, Raphie,” Casey begged. “Please.”

It had only been five minutes and Casey had had enough. Raphael sensed his frustration and opened his mouth to wail again, but Casey placed his hand on it and said, “No! Fuck it. Stop it, Raphael. I know what’ll calm you down. How about some beer, huh? Yeah. It’ll put you to sleep too.”

Raphael bit his hand, and Casey, yelling in pain, dropped him. Raphael bawled, as he hit the ground, and Leo hearing his sobs, immediately jumped out of bed and raced to the lounge.

“Raphie!” he said in alarm, rushing to the still weeping baby. He checked for injuries, while talking soothingly. Then, relieved there weren’t any, he lifted the baby into his arms, kissed him and turned to Casey, his eyes flinty, and said, “What the hell happened? Why was he on the floor?”

“He….” Casey began.

Raphael, pressed against his dad’s plastron, and feeling secure and happy, stopped crying and nuzzled his beak into Leo’s plastron. Good, Daddy came, he thought. Daddy comes when I cry, so now I know what ta do when I want him. Cry. Daddy’s a sucker for my tears.

“What happened?” Leo demanded.

“I dropped him. The little shit bit me and I…You were right, Leo. I can’t deal with kids. Certainly not that kid. No. If you go anywhere, April can help you. I’ll stay home. And I’m not fit to be a dad.”

“Why did he bite you?”

“He was screaming and I covered his mouth. I was desperate, Leo. Five minutes of him and I’m done, but you? You handle six kids. You’re amazing, Leo. How do you do it?”

“Practice, I guess,” Leo said, swallowing down his rage. “You’re not bad with kids, Casey. You’re just inexperienced. You’ll get better with more practice.”

“I don’t think so, Leo.”

“Gaga!” Raphael said, feeling left out and wanting attention. “Baba.”

Leo immediately turned to him and said, “Thank goodness you’re okay, Raphie. I’m sorry. Daddy will never leave you alone again with anyone else, okay? Not unsupervised. I promise. I’m sorry, Raphie. Can you forgive me?”

Golden eyes bore into Leo’s sapphire eyes and Raphael babbled, “Baboo!” Meaning, yes, and nuzzled his beak against Leo’s plastron, making Leo smile.

“I’m sorry, Leo,” Casey said. “I really am.”

“Yeah. Me too. I shouldn’t have left you with him unsupervised. He could have died. It’s my fault. I’m going to bed. Good night, Casey.”

XXX

Leo climbed into bed, Raphael on his plastron, kissed him and said, “I would have died if you’d been hurt or worse, Raphie. I love you so much. You’re my everything. You and your brothers, but especially you. You’re the light of my life. Do you know that?”

Course I do, Raphael thought. How could I not be yer favorite? I’m the smartest and cutest. Only natural ya love me most. I’m gonna use that as a weapon and get my way whenever I want and ya will melt and give into me.

“Good night, Raphie. I love you. We’re going to the zoo tomorrow. Would you like that?” Leo said, closing his eyes. He was soon fast asleep.

What’s a zoo, Raphael thought, before he too fell asleep? Does it have pizza? I hope so. I’m sick of formula and want some real food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for the kudos. Ever grateful.


	41. Casey's shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey learns surprising, life changing news.

The next morning, August 24, the family breakfasted as usual, Taffy sitting by Leo’s chair and looking up at him expectantly. “Puppy’s hungry, Daddy,” Raz said.

“He’s had breakfast,” Leo said, as he fed Raphael his bottle. “And we’ll give him scraps when we’re done. Eat up, my boy. We’re leaving shortly.”

“Where are we going, Daddy?” Kane asked, as he secretly fed some of his pancake to Taffy, who snapped it up.

“To the zoo and mall,” Mona said.

“What’s the zoo and mall?” Sean wanted to know.

“The zoo is a magical place, where you can see all kinds of animals,” Splinter said.

“Do they have bunnies?” Raz asked.

“Most likely,” April said and sipped her orange juice, praying that her nausea abated soon. She wasn’t hungry, because of it. “They have everything, even snakes. And there’s a petting area, where you can touch the animals. The mall is where you can buy anything you want.”

“Like toys?” Noah asked hopefully. “Could we get toys?”

“Yes, but one toy each,” Leo said.

Casey noticed that April’s wasn’t eating anything and he frowned, meaning to ask her about it once breakfast was over.

It hadn’t gone unnoticed by the others either and Leo said, “You okay, April?”

“Feeling a bit nauseous, but it should pass.”

“If you’re not up to it, we can postpone the trip.”

“No, no, Leo. I’ll be fine. Water and fluids will be fine for now and I’ll grab something later. Probably a touch of food poisoning.”

“No way, dudette,” Mikey chimed in. “I never serve spoiled food. How long have you been feeling ill?”

“Three weeks or so. I never said anything, because I thought it’d go away.”

Casey’s heart sank. He knew food poisoning didn’t last that long. It had to be something else and he knew what. A life changing event he wasn’t ready for. His fears were confirmed a few minutes later.

Raphael babbled, done with his formula, and tried to get Leo’s pancakes, but Leo moved the plate away, making the baby cry in frustration. Leo kissed his beak and said, “Sounds like what me and Kala had. I think you’re pregnant.”

“Huh?” April and Casey said in unison, their eyes wide in surprise.

“But that can’t be!” Casey almost shrieked in panic. “We use protection.”

“Only abstinence guarantees no kids, Casey,” Mikey said. “Because condoms can break and even if women are on the pill, kids can happen.”

“But I’m only eighteen!” Casey said hysterically. “I’m not ready for this… No. I…”

April watched him, a sad expression on her face and tears filling her eyes. She was stunned too, but was having a baby so bad? She was young, but she knew she could look after it. What was Casey saying? That he didn’t want it? She got up from the table and ran to her room, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

“Nice going there, Casey!” Leo said dryly.

“What?” Casey said, blinking in confusion.

“You don’t think she’s also scared?” Mikey said. “But you made it all about you and made it sound like you didn’t want the baby.”

“I’m not sure I do. I’m just a kid. How can I be a dad? I couldn’t even look after Raph longer than five minutes. I was way out of my depth and that story I told about babysitting was BS. The kid ran amok and I couldn’t handle it. Just like I won’t be able to handle this kid if indeed we are having one. And having a kid slows you down, you know. Responsibilities and I didn’t exactly have the best role model for a father, so how can I be one? What if I screw up? No. I will screw up. I can’t do it.”

“That’s why kids shouldn’t have babies, Casey,” Mikey said.

“But you’re a kid, Mikey, and so’s Leo, and you guys have kids.”

“Yes, but we accepted our responsibilities even though we were shit scared. We didn’t run away from them. And we’re very lucky to have the support of our family, just like you will have too. We’ll all help you and April.”

“What the hell do I do?”

“Talk to April,” Leo said. “Tell her your concerns. I’m sure she’s nervous too, but you need to talk to each other and be there for one another, whatever you decide. Personally, while I think a baby can be a handful, they’re also a huge blessing and a miracle. I wouldn’t give up any of my babies for all the tea in the world even if they drive me crazy sometimes.”

“Yeah. I guess so. But you and Mikey have the temperaments to be dads. You’re patient, kind, understanding and so natural at it. I’m not.”

“You underestimate yourself,” Splinter said. “You’re a good man. Compassionate, brave, respectful and Miss O’ Neil adores you. I believe you will be a good father and like Leonardo said, you’ll have our help. You’re nothing like your father, Mr. Jones. Not at all.”

"I agree," Kala said. "You can do it, Casey."

Casey stood and said, “I’ll go talk to April. That’s if she wants to.” He left the kitchen, his shoulders slumped, and went to the bedroom he shared with her.

XXX

Casey knocked on the door and said, “April, it’s me.”

“Go away!” April said furiously.

“No. We need to talk.”

“You already made your feelings clear.”

“I was shocked. Last thing I expected was for my girlfriend to fall pregnant, okay? I’m sorry I reacted like a dick, but I want to talk about it.”

“What’s to discuss? You don’t want it. And you never even considered me and how I felt. It was all about you.”

“I never said that! I said that I wasn’t sure I was ready for it. Open the damn door and let’s discuss it. Please.”

April reluctantly unlocked and opened the door and Casey saw that she’d been sobbing. He felt like an absolute asshole for hurting his beloved and said, “April, I’m sorry. Let’s talk.”

“Fine,” April sniffed, beckoning him to come inside.

Casey entered the room, closed the door and said, “You’re absolutely right, my love. I was a dick and thought only about myself. I’m sorry. I freaked out. I never expected to become a dad, let alone one at such a young age and I don’t have a wonderful father figure and I know I’ll mess up.”

“I’m eighteen too, Casey, but loads of people are great young parents and I know I could be one. It’ll be tough, but the guys will help and I have a lot of love. If there is a baby, there’s no way I’m going to abort it. I want it, even though it’s a massive shock, but if you don’t, Casey, you don’t have to be in their life. You can live your life and I’ll raise it alone,” April said firmly. “But if you want to be part of their life, we can raise it together. It’ll be challenging at times, but we can do it.”

Casey sighed and said, “I don’t want to lose you and I’m scared.”

“I am too,” April said softly. “Believe me I am, but I do want the baby. It’s a little being created out of love. Our love. And I know I’ll be a good mommy.”

“I know you will be too.”

“Your choice. What do you want? No pressure.”

“I want…I want you. I’m afraid, but I’m willing to try if you’ll accept I’ll fuck up sometimes.”

April laughed and said, “I will too. All parents do sometimes, but we can get through it together, my angel, and just think of all the fun we can have with him or her. Playing with them, teaching them all we know. It’ll be fantastic, Casey. Christmas, holidays, birthdays. You can practice on Leo and Mikey’s kids.”

“No way! Raphael’s a horror and his other kids are demons sometimes.”

“They’re just being kids, Case. Spend more time with them and you’ll see how much you love being around them. Ask Leo if you can diaper Raph to prepare you for ours, because I expect you to be a hands-on daddy.”

“Leo’s still pissed at me for dropping the baby. He doesn’t say it, but he shows it by glaring at me and he hasn’t let anyone else hold Raph, keeping the baby with him all the time.”

“Just ask him. Leo doesn’t bear grudges.”

“Fine. What now?”

“This,” April said and kissed him deeply.

Casey eagerly returned the kiss and when they broke apart, he said, “I’ll go ask Leo now. Are you well enough to go out today?”

“Actually no. I know you had issues with Raph last night, but you can handle the older boys. They do listen and you’ll be a bigger help to Leo and Mona than I will, with me puking my guts out.”

“All right. Do you want anything?”

“No thanks, sweetheart. Bring Taffy in when you go.”

Casey kissed her, and left, closing the door behind him. Then he headed to Leo’s bedroom.

XX

Casey knocked on Leo’s door and entered, barely able to stifle his laughter at the scene before him. The floor was littered with feathers and pillows. The kids had obviously had a pillow fight and the feathers had come out of the pillow slips. Leo looked at his quads and Raz in anger, arms crossed. Raphael lay on the bed, dressed in a yellow onesie with a cow on the front and a matching bonnet. He was fussing and kicking his legs in the air, obviously embarrassed and annoyed and demanding his dad’s attention.

Casey hid a grin and said, “Having trouble, Leo?”

“Nothing I can’t handle. Right. Don’t do it again. Have you any idea how much those pillows cost?” Leo demanded crossly.

“We didn’t mean it, Daddy,” Raz said, his lower lip quivering, reminding Leo of Raphael when he was a toddler and his rage subsided. He could never stay mad at his kids for long.

“Just don’t do it again. Go play. I’ll be there in a bit and then we’ll go.”

The kids left and Leo said, as he picked Raphael up, “Did you two talk, Casey?”

“Yes. We agreed to have the baby, which is why I’m here. I’m sorry about dropping Raph. I really am and I’d like more practice with him, like changing diapers and so on. Please.”

“Until he’s bigger, it won’t be unsupervised, but I’ll show you the ropes. It’s not hard.”

“Thanks, Leo. He really is so cute and funny in that outfit,” Casey said and chuckled.

Piss on ya, Raphael thought and scowled. I ain’t funny lookin’ and it’s not my fault. Daddy dressed me. Just wait until I’m bigger, Uncle Casey. I’m gonna wipe that smirk offa yer face!

“He is,” Leo agreed. “Cute certainly. He’s a precious bundle, aren’t you, Raphie? You know how much I love you?”

“Baboo!” Raphael said, gazing into Leo’s eyes and reaching out a hand to touch his beak.

“Just the sweetest little angel,” Leo said and bounced him up in the air and caught him, making the baby gurgle happily.

“I don’t know about sweet,” Casey said. “Raph would hate being called that. He’d prefer tough, but he’s not exactly tough in that get up. He looks like a pansy!”

“Casey!” Leo said irately. “Don’t call him that.”

“Daddy!” Noah said, entering the room. “Can we go now?”

“Yes,” Leo said. “Casey, I suggest you refrain from hurtful remarks like that and I’ll dress my kid up how I like. Got it?”

“Yes, Leo.”

“Good,” Leo said. “We’d better go. I just hope the kids don’t run wild in the store!”

As they left the lair, Raphael thought, yeah. I’m gonna wipe that smile offa Uncle Casey’s face for laughin’ at me and callin’ me a pansy. I don’t know what a pansy is, but it don’t sound nice and it can’t be nice if Daddy didn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for all the support.
> 
> Next up is the zoo and mall.


	42. Almost dinner at the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family go to the mall and zoo and Raphael has a narrow escape when a boa constrictor decides that he'd be perfect for dinner.

The family piled into the van, Raphael sitting on Leo’s lap in the back and glaring at Raz. Still hate him, Raphael thought. The other kids stared out of the windows in fascination, as they headed to the mall. Everything looked so exiting and new and Leo smiled at their enthusiasm. He was glad they could experience things he hadn’t been able to as a kid, but he was worried about the way others would treat them. They might have the same rights as humans now, but they’d be still regarded as freaks and creatures. Instinctively he clutched Raphael tightly to his plastron, as if shielding him from harm. Raphael squawked in surprise and Leo said, “I’m sorry, Raphie. Daddy didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the mall and Leo said, “Kids, stay close and don’t wander off, okay? And don’t touch everything you see. If you break it, I have to pay for it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy!” the kids said in unison.

“Great. Stay close and listen. Kane and Noah, you hold Mommy’s hands, Sean and Kieran you’re with Casey and Raz, you’re with Grandpa, okay? Keep hold of his hand.”

“The kids nodded and the family got out of the van and went inside the mall.

The kids’ mouths and eyes were open wide, as they gawked at everything, dawdling a bit, as they wanted to stay longer and take it all in, but the adults were on a mission and hurried them on.

Entering a large store, Leo got a trolley and placed Raphael into it, but the baby was having none of it and wailed, wanting to be in his dad’s arms. Leo gave in and scooped him up into his arms.. Last thing he wanted was a temper tantrum and to look like a bad parent.

“You give in too easily, Leonardo,” Splinter said, watching a now content Raphael coo. “The baby is going to grow up thinking he can get whatever he wants. You have to be firmer.”

“With due respect, Dad, I know how to handle my kids,” Leo said politely, but just as firmly.

Splinter sighed, lifted Raziel onto the trolley seat and said, “Mark my words, Raphael is going to grow up very clingy and spoiled if you don’t administer discipline. Babies are smart, Leonardo. They learn what buttons to press to and I can tell you know, even though he’s so little, he knows too. You and your brothers were the same and if I hadn’t been strict at times, you’d all have turned out brats. Be careful, Leonardo. Do not indulge too much.”

“Grandpa’s talking rubbish, isn’t he, Raphie?” Leo said. “You’re not being a brat. You just like being in Daddy’s arms, which is normal.”

“Goo!” Raphael said, while thinking, Grandpa’s pretty clever, but Daddy hasn’t caught on yet. I do know how to press his buttons. “WAAAH!” he bawled.

“What’s wrong, Raphie?” Leo said, almost jumping out of his shell. “You okay? Raphie?”

“Dad’s right,” Mikey said, Cam in his arms. “Kids do know.”

“They are very intelligent,” Chloe said.

“Can we look for toys now?” Kane asked.

Sucker, Raphael thought smugly. I know how ta get attention. I’m so smart.

“Of course,” Mona said. “Come on, everyone.”

Splinter wheeled the trolley and said, “Remember what I said, Leonardo.”

They family got odd looks, as they headed towards the toy aisle, but they tried to ignore it. Leo prayed his kids were oblivious. He didn’t want anything ruining their outing.

XXX

“Whoa!” Raz said happily, his sapphire eyes shining in excitement, as he took in all the toys. “Look. So many toys.”

“Loads of them,” Sean shrieked. “Wow.”

“I don’t know what to choose,” Noah said.

“Me either,” Kane said, just as mesmerized by the toy display.

Raphael was just as entranced, his golden eyes wide, and chubby hands stretched out, touching a teddy bear with a red bow tie on a shelf. “Is that what you want, my precious?” Leo asked, picking up the teddy.

“Baboo!” Raphael said, reaching for it.

Leo chuckled and said, “All right. It’s yours, sweetheart.”

Splinter clucked his tongue and said, “Leonardo….”

“Dad, he’s my kid and they’re all getting a toy today. Please, Dad. Let them enjoy it. It’s not like it’s every day,” Leo said, giving the bear to Raphael, who cooed and licked it.

“Gross,” Mikey said and laughed, as he got another teddy for his son. “Raph’s teddy is covered in drool. He was always a dirty boy!”

“Daddy, can I have that?” Raz asked, pointing to a green truck. “Please.”

“Yes,” Leo said and got it down and gave it to him. “Have you other boys decided what you want?”

“No,” Kieran said.

“Well, hurry up. You have ten minutes to make up your mind.”

My teddy, Raphael thought, slobbering over it. Mine. No one else’s.

Ten minutes later, the other boys had chosen what they wanted and they were at the checkout counter. “What the heck are those things? a woman with frosty blonde hair and too much makeup asked, pointing at the kids. “And that baby in that onesie is the ugliest I’ve ever seen! Gross. Yuck!”

Leo’s posture stiffened at the insults and he hoped his kids hadn’t heard it. Turning around, he was about to comment, when Raziel, now out of the trolley, ran to the woman, his eyes blazing ,his face contorted in rage and his fists clenched and said, “Don’t you call me and my brothers ugly. We’re mutants, but we’re not ugly. You are! You’re a mean, ugly lady and I’m going to beat you up!”

“Shut up, you little freak!” the woman shouted. “How dare you address me like that. You should be exterminated, you little beast! Who the hell let you in here?”

Leo was stunned at his son’s bravado and remained still, jaw dropped in amazement. He clearly took after Raphael in the courage department. Not that Leo was weak, but whereas Leo liked to solve things through discussion, Raphael had used his fists and Raz was attempting to do the same thing. He was a spitfire and so passionate and brave for one so young. Raphael would have been proud if he’d witnessed it.

Mona strode towards Raz, lifted him up in her arms and said icily, “We have just as much right to be here, as you do.” Raz squirmed, trying to escape, but Mona’s grip was firm.

“Well, well,” the woman drawled. “If it isn’t a giant lizard. What are you? Their mommy?”

“As a matter of fact, I am,” Mona said evenly. “And you’re upsetting my kids.”

“Then leave the store, bitch! Not like you’re wanted here anyway.”

Mona calmly set Raz down onto the ground and swung her tail into the woman’s face, sending her crashing to the ground. Everyone watched in awe, not moving a muscle. Mona then peered down into the woman’s face, her eyes flinty, and said coldly, “Get the message now. Stop upsetting my kids. Anyone else got a problem with me and my family?” No one responded, still in shock, and Mona said, “Good. Then let’s leave. We’ve done enough shopping for the day. Come on, Raz.”

“You’re still a freak,” the woman called, as Mona and her family left.

Mona turned around and said frostily, “The only freak is you. You’re a bigoted, racist woman and someday you’ll have to answer to your maker for that. My family and I have more humanity in our tails than you do in your entire being.”

XXX

Inside the van, Raz said, “Mommy, you really showed that bad woman.”

Mona nodded and said, “I don’t condone violence, but there is no choice sometimes and I won’t stand for anyone upsetting my family.”

“You’re right, Mona,” Leo said. “But I feel that’s just a fraction of the animosity we’ll face.”

“Yes, Leo, but we’ll protect our family as much as we can and until our dying breaths.”

“And so will we,” Mikey said. “I was proud of you for sticking up for the family, Raz.”

Raz’s plastron swelled in pride and he said, “She deserved it.”

“I was proud too, Raz,” Leo said. “You have guts, kids. Ra…I’m super proud. Great job, my son.”

“WAAAH!” Raphael wailed, furious Raz was getting attention.

Leo’s focus immediately shifted to him and Splinter shook his head, knowing all too well what Raphael was doing.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, they were at the zoo. First port of call was the petting area and the kids had a blast patting the rabbits, guinea pigs, cows, pigs, horses and goats. Raphael reached out a small hand and touched a rabbit’s fur, marvelling at the soft touch. Wonder what it is, he thought. Raphie’s friend. Chloe took tons of photos. “Aw. That’s so adorable,” Mikey said. “Raph’s touching the bunny. Aw. And it’s sniffing his hand. Bless.” Mikey took a carrot from one of the bags they’d bought to feed the animals and offered it to the bunny, who took it in his mouth and began to chew.

Raphael watched, fascinated, his golden eyes wide and giggled in delight. The kids then fed the goats with baby bottles. Raphael clung to his dad when a goat sniffed him, its large horns visible. “It’s just a Billy goat, buddy,” Leo said. “It won’t hurt you.” But Raphael wasn’t assured and thought, he looks spooky. Not Raphie’s friend. Daddy, don’t let him touch me.

Leo sat down on the ground, held out a carrot and a bunny stopped, taking it in its mouth, making Raphael babble excitedly. Much better, Raphael thought. Bunny friend. Leo took Raphael’s hand, placing it on the soft fur and Raphael squealed happily, loving it.

Afterwards, they fed the other animals and sat on the ponies. They got some stares from people, but Leo told them to ignore it.

Done with the petting zoo, they went to look at the various animals, starting with the aquarium. “Daddy,” Kane said, pressing his beak against the glass. “Is that a turtle? It looks like us.”

“It is,” Leo replied.

“Can we touch it?” Sean asked.

“No,” Leo said.

“Why not?” Kieran said.

“Because it lives in there,” Leo said. “And the people would be mad if we took it out.”

“It should be in the sea,” Raz said.

Raphael watched, his eyes locking with the turtle’s, and he remembered the one he’d seen on the beach. “Bah!” he said, touching the glass with his snout. “Bah!”

“That’s right, little one,” Leo said. “It’s a turtle. Come along, guys.”

“Do you think the turtle misses his family?” Raz asked.

“I don’t know,” Leo said.

“He must, because he looks sad,” Raz said. “Look at his eyes. He’s sad.”

Mikey changed the subject and said, “Look over there. Sharks!”

“Where?” Raz asked and looked at his uncle.

“Over there,” Mikey said. “Come on, gang.”

A couple hours passed, the kids oohing and aahing everything they saw. Raphael chattered the whole time, his golden eyes wide, not wanting to miss a thing, as little as he was. Leo went to the bathroom to change him and was pleased that no one else was around. Last thing he wanted was another confrontation.

After the aquarium, they toured the rest of the zoo and Leo was pleased when the kids were allowed to feed the elephants and the giraffes. They were enjoying their outing tremendously and were behaving. Not even smacking or teasing one another, like they usually did. Yes, Leo thought proudly. I have amazing kids.

They stopped for a bite of lunch at the café, dining on burgers and Leo fed Raphael his bottle, the baby greedily guzzling it down. People gawked and a fed up Mikey snapped, “Haven’t you seen mutants before? Please stop your staring. You’re making the kids feel uncomfortable.” The humans immediately turned away and the family continued their meal in peace.

The meal over, Casey suggested ice cream and bought them all one, apart from Leo, who didn’t want. Raphael fussed, wanting one too, flailing his arms and screeching, but Leo refused and said he was too small, giving Raphael some tea from another bottle instead. Raphael refused to drink it, turned his nose up and continued to wail, but Leo refused to cave in.

Raphael continued to cry, thinking that Leo would give in, but he didn’t to his immense fury. Realizing he wasn’t going to get his way, he did the worst thing he could think of. He peed on Leo’s lap, startling his dad, who said, “Shit! Raphie, look what you’ve done! You’ve wet Daddy! I need to change you again!”

“Hahaha,” Mikey said and chuckled, as Raphael giggled, staring up at his daddy.

The others stifled their giggles and Leo picked up Raphael, taking him to a bathroom to change him. Placing him on the changing mat, Leo said, “Why did you do that, Raphie? Daddy smells like pee now.”

“Baboo!” Raphael gurgled, kicking his legs in the air. Because ya didn’t listen ta me, Raphael thought. Listen and I won’t pee on ya.

Leo groaned and said, “What am I to do with you?”

Love me, Raphael thought. And buy me what they have. Easy.

Leo expertly changed Raphael and returned to the others, who were watching the squirrel monkeys that sat on the fence. There was a gap in their cage and they entered and exited, as they pleased. Kane watched them, his eyes narrowed, holding his ice cream close, not trusting the monkeys, who looked at his ice cream with beady eyes.

Poor Sean was watching the monkeys, so absorbed, that he wasn’t focussed on his cone. A monkey darted close and grabbed the cone, sitting a short distance away, licking it happily. Sean yelled in indignation and shock, “Monkey has my ice cream, Daddy.” Then he began to sob his heart out.

Raphael babbled, thinking it funny, and the others stifled laughs.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Leo said. “I’ll buy you another one, okay?” He did and handed a cone to Sean, who thanked him and kept his eyes locked on his treat, as he ate.

The family finished their ice creams and moved onto the reptile exhibit. Raphael wailed, when he saw a man holding a green, wiggly thing, and clung to Leo, who explained that it was a snake. The other kids backed off too, apart from Kane, who asked if he could touch it. He was allowed and proudly said, “I touch snake, Daddy. Look.”

The man picked up the snake and Raphael squawked fearfully, as it opened its mouth and he saw its tongue flickering out. Petrified, he ducked his head into Leo’s plastron and wept, clinging for dear life. Leo kissed his head and said, “It’s okay, Raphie. Nothing’s going to hurt you. Nothing. You guys…”

He paused when he a man holding a baby alligator. The older kids saw it too and Noah said, “Can we touch that, Daddy?”

“I don’t know,” Leo said. “It bites.”

“It’s a baby and quite harmless,” the man said, taking in their appearances, but not bothered, thinking they were just weird costumes. “I’ll hold it like this and your kids can touch it or hold it themselves if they like.”

Cameron, who’d fallen asleep earlier, woke up and screamed when he saw the alligator, burying his head into his mother’s plastron. “I’ll take him outside,” Chloe said. “Keys, Mikey.”

Mikey gave them to her and said, “We won’t be long, sweetheart.”

The man then let the kids hold and touch the alligator. Raphael turned his head, and seeing it, he screamed again and Leo said, “I’m going outside. Raphie’s frightened and he’s had a long day. Probably cranky too. See you at the car.”

Passing a cage, a boa constrictor happened to be out of it, its tongue flickering, as it sized up Leo and Raphael. Judging Raphael to be easier to catch, it lunged at him, wrenching him out of Leo’s grasp and wrapping its coils around the terrified and shrieking baby. A stunned Leo could only watch, frozen in shock, as the boa prepared to suffocate and devour Raphael.

Leo quickly recovered himself, as a crowd and the rest of the family gathered. He yanked a knife out of his pocket and thrust it into the creature’s head.

Raphael’s face was turning blue, his eyes closed, and as Leo twisted the knife deeper into the creature’s head, its eyes grew glassy and it released Raphael before it died.

The snake handler arrived at the scene.

Leo placed Raphael onto the ground and began to give him mouth to mouth and was relieved a few minutes later, when golden eyes opened and looked up at him. “Raphie,” Leo said. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“Ga!” Raphael said weakly, as Leo picked him up and cradled him to his plastron. Then, turning to the snake handler, he snarled and said, “What the fuck was that snake doing loose? My baby nearly died!

“I’m sorry, sir! I had no idea.”

“You had no idea?” Leo growled, his eyes blazing, and looked at the man’s nametag that read Gerard. “Your careless actions nearly killed my baby! I’m going to fucking sue you and the zoo.”

“Is baby okay, Daddy?” Raz asked.

“He’s going to be okay,” Leo said. “But we’ve all had enough excitement for one fucking day. Gerard, you’ll be hearing from me.”

Leo stalked out, followed by the family.

They all climbed into the van. Raphael was fussed and doted over even more by Leo in the backseat, and the baby thought, as he closed his eyes, worn out after a long day, I hope I don’t dream of green thing. It bad. Not Raphie’s friend. Daddy, my hero. He saved Raphie. Daddy mine only and Daddy loves me more than my brothers. I’m his favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for the kudos. Poor Raphie needs loads of cuddles after his awful experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Don really is a bit of a creep, but you can't blame him.


End file.
